C O L D
by Ocehamada
Summary: "Il faisait froid, ses mains étaient gelées, ses doigts tremblaient. Atsushi eut le souffle coupé quand le froid lui mordait la peau. Soudain, Dazai se penchait et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient si chaudes, si douces. Il les frottait, puis il les apportait à son visage en soufflant dessus. Atsushi le regardait, et les larmes coulèrent." Short fic Dazatsu/Dazushi.
1. Cold hands

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors voilà, je commence une nouvelle fiction, écrite et terminée. Elle comportera au total 4 grandes parties d'une vingtaine de pages chacune. J'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous plaira, sachant que le pairing Dazai/Atsushi est considérablement un de mes préférés. J'y ai mis toute mon envie de faire transparaitre la beauté de leur relation, en espérant que ça vous plaise! Une partie sera publié toutes les semaines, c'est à dire tous les dimanches. Sur ce, bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

 **COLD**

 _première partie: **hands.**_

 _« Il t'abandonnera, lui aussi. »_

Ces mots là, ces simples mots étaient capables de le rendre complètement fou, et de lui faire perdre la raison. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et à chaque fois que ses paupières s'abaissaient et que sa vision se comblait de noir, les mêmes images apparaissaient et se confondaient pour ne former qu'un seul puzzle incohérent et dénué de sens. Il voyait les gens de son ancien orphelinat, ils le regardaient de haut et balançaient toujours les mêmes horribles choses à la figure. « Bon à rien.», «Incapable. », « Tu finiras bien par mourir.». À chaque fois qu'ils répétaient ces phrases, le cœur de Atsushi semblait creuser un chemin un peu plus profond dans son abdomen comme s'il essayait de fuir, de se cacher. Ils avaient l'air imposants, à chaque fois qu'ils le tapaient c'était dans cette putain de salle, où les rayons de la lune le soir traversaient l'immense vitrail circulaire, et se reflétait autour de lui comme une grande cage bleue. Puis, une autre image venait après celle-ci, il voyait le portail se fermer devant lui dans un son grinçant, et derrière ce portail, se trouvait l'orphelinat, dans lequel il avait vécu jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ses dix-huit ans. Cette entrée qui se fermait à jamais devant lui, c'était synonyme d'une mise à mort, certaine, et douloureuse. À jamais seul, aussi.

Puis encore une autre chose. L'atmosphère était différente dans ce souvenir là. Le ciel était coloré de mille et une couleurs, le son de l'eau qui coulait dans la rivière était audible, Atsushi était encore trempé, et il avait faim. Il était debout, puis il eut un coup de vent, étonnement, il n'avait pas froid, ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de Dazai qui se tenait devant lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, un léger sourire piqué sur ses fines lèvres. Dans cette image, son ami était élégant, charismatique, beau. Cette première impression qu'il avait eut de lui avait fait qu'aujourd'hui il éprouvait un profond respect pour cet homme, et une reconnaissance inestimable pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Ces émotions qui font qu'il était devenu inconcevable pour lui d'imaginer un monde sans Dazai. Il était un sauveur, en tout point. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, lui avait donné un nouveau départ, et surtout, un peu d'espoir. Un sauveur, oui, en tout point. Puis vint la dernière image, celle qui complétait ce puzzle insensé. Il était en face à face avec Akutagawa dans un endroit où il n'y avait personne hormis eux deux. Les autres membres de l'Agence s'occupaient de ceux de la Mafia Portuaire, et Akutagawa avait précieusement fait en sorte de se confronter au Tigre-Garou.

Atsushi n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi il lui en voulait autant, ni pourquoi il avait cette immense haine envers lui. Lui et Atsushi avaient passé un long moment à se battre, il étaient tous les deux couverts de blessures profondes et ils étaient épuisés. Dans cette image, Akutagawa s'était mit à sourire, il y avait cette espèce d'ombre, cette bête noire et rouge dans son dos, Rashomon, et lui-même avait changé ses mains et ses pieds à l'apparence d'un tigre. Akutagawa avait l'air plus mal au point que le plus jeune à ce moment là, et dans ce souvenir, il s'était mis à parler, et à prononcer ces mots qui jusque là l'avaient hanté.

« Tu te fais des illusions, Tigre-Garou. » avait-il dit en tenant son avant-bras qui saignait abondement, « Tu ne pourras pas toujours te protéger derrière Dazai, et lui, ne sera pas toujours là pour toi. »

Atsushi avait voulu le faire taire en l'attaquant, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui, mais à la place, il était resté figé sur place, son regard planté dans le sien.

« Je sais bien ce que tu ressens. Tu crois qu'il sera là pour t'aider, quoiqu'il arrive. Toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est être reconnu à ses yeux pour ce que tu es, pour tes valeurs, tu veux qu'il t'apprécies, mieux encore, qu'il soit fier de toi. Toi aussi, tu veux qu'il soit fier de toi, toi aussi, tu reconnais ton respect pour lui. »

« Moi aussi ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » avait répondu Atsushi quand il s'était rendu compte qu'en réalité, Akutagawa avait parfaitement lu dans ses pensées.

« Il y a un temps, j'ai été son subordonné. Alors je connais bien toutes ces bonnes ambitions. »

Atsushi était resté muet, la bouche entre-ouverte, un frisson parcourant son échine. Il ne le savait pas bien sûr, il avait voulut croire que c'était faux. Mais il n'avait pas eut la chance de le penser, car soudain, tout était devenu cohérent dans sa tête.

« Je l'aimais beaucoup tu sais » avouait-il avec un visage plus doux « Puis un jour, il est partit de la Mafia Portuaire, et il m'a laissé derrière sans même revenir vers moi. Tu crois que parce qu'il a été gentil avec toi en faisant de toi son subordonné, il en a vraiment à foutre de ta misérable existence ? »

Impossible pour Atsushi de répliquer quelque chose. Son souffle était bloqué dans sa gorge.

« Si un jour il devait partir, il te laissera. Il t'abandonnera, toi aussi. »

 **.**

Finalement, Atsushi ouvrit les yeux, et il se rendit compte que le soleil était déjà levé. La chambre était baigné de lumière, et il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait réussit à passer la nuit. Il entendait les oiseaux piailler à l'extérieur, les sons étouffés par la fenêtre fermée, et il se contenait de regarder le plafond, encore sous les draps, sa tête encore pleine de pensées, les mots de Akutagawa se mélangeant et se confondant avec les paroles douces de Dazai.

Est-ce que ce qu'il a dit est vrai ? Est-ce qu'un jour, Dazai serait vraiment capable de l'abandonner lui aussi ?

Il soupirait lourdement, et une de ses mains vint se poser sur son front. Une ou deux minutes passèrent, et en s'apercevant de l'heure tardive, Atsushi décidait enfin de se lever. Il s'habilla de ses vêtements de travail, rangeait le bazar dans sa chambre et finit par faire correctement son lit. Puis à peine aillant enfilé ses mitaines noires qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant l'air frais rentré dans la pièce et rafraîchir pleinement son visage ternit par la fatigue. Il voulut fermer les yeux, mais il détestait l'obscurité, alors il les gardait mis-clos, et un sourire bordait ses lèvres quand un souffle de vent lui brouilla la vue.

Arrête de penser, arrête de penser, arrête de penser.

SHLAK.

Soudain, une lourde forme tomba du ciel et se posta juste devant Atsushi dans un hoquet familier. Le garçon, prit par la panique, poussa un horrible cri de peur qu'il jura ne jamais avoir poussé et reculait d'un pas, pliant ses bras devant lui comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir de le protéger. Les yeux aussi gros que des billes de billards, il levait les yeux par dessus ses bras et soudain sentit toute sa peur s'évanouir quand il aperçut Dazai. Il était là, suspendu un pied en l'air, il tournoyait sur lui-même, l'air débile, les bras par dessus la tête, et quand son trois-cent-soixante fut terminé et qu'il aperçut Atsushi à quelques pas de la fenêtre, il affichait un large sourire et des étincelles apparurent dans ses yeux bruns.

\- Oooh, Atsushi-kun ! Tu tombes à pic !

\- D-Dazai ?! S'exclamait le plus jeune en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps avec exaspération, Q-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Et bien, commençait le brun en se tenant le menton, J'étais à quelques étages au dessus pour me suicider en sautant par la fenêtre. Simple, classique, efficace. Mais vois-tu, il semblerait que je me sois emmêlé au passage par quelque chose qui traînait par là.

Poussant un « hein » d'incompréhension, Atsushi s'approchait, et se penchait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre en regardant en l'air, voyant le pied gauche de Dazai accroché à la corde de rideaux qui se trouvait à l'étage juste au dessus. Atsushi laissait échapper un grognement de désespoir, et quand il reportait son regard face à lui, il semblait s'amplifier encore plus quand il aperçut le sourire idiot de son supérieur, tournoyant toujours sur lui-même comme un tourniquet. Encore une tentative de ratée, ne put s'empêcher de penser le Tigre-Garou, quand bon dieu s'arrêtera t-il un jour de faire ce genre de choses ?

\- Oï ! Vous deux là-haut !

À cet appel, Atsushi se penchait, et aperçut en bas de l'immeuble Kunikida les mains sur les hanches, encore -et toujours- au bout de ses nerfs.

\- À quoi vous jouer ?! Criait-il

C'était assez drôle de le voir à cet hauteur, tapotant du pied par terre pour tenter de se calmer, son carnet d'idéaux en dessous de son bras droit, ses cris résonnant et atteignant à peine leurs oreilles.

\- Kunikida ! S'écriait alors Dazai en reconnaissant la voix de son collègue, Tu viens de bonne heure aujourd'hui !

Puis, ils entendaient le blond bafouer plusieurs insultes en l'air, plusieurs menaces aussi, mais l'écho s'étalait au point que ses mots se mélangeaient, et que ni Atsushi, ni Dazai ne s'intéressaient à ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter. Alors plutôt que de se concentrer, Atsushi se décidait enfin à aider Dazai, le hissant à l'intérieur de son petit appartement que l'Agence lui avait prêté. Le brun l'avait rapidement remercié, avait fait craqué son dos, et ils étaient tous les deux descendus pour aller dans les bureaux de l'Agence, saluant leurs collègues avant de commencer à se mettre au travail, plusieurs cas et dossiers déjà empilés sur les bureaux. Atsushi était alors partit sur sa première enquête de la matinée avec Kenji, travaillant sur l'affaire d'un trafic qui se produirait dans un des quartiers. Plusieurs fois, il avait eut peur de s'attirer des ennuis avec le comportant peu réfléchi de son ami au chapeau de paille, mais finalement, il avait réussi à résoudre l'affaire avant la fin de la journée.

 _« Il t'abandonnera, toi aussi. »_

Il y avait un moment dans la journée où Atsushi avait eu peur de se trouver face à face avec la Mafia Portuaire, mais après la dernière bataille, et d'après les dernières nouvelles, l'Agence n'aura pas d'ennuis avec la Mafia de si tôt. Étais-ce parce qu'ils abandonnaient ? Parce qu'ils avaient trouvé un compromis ? Qu'il y avait un marché ? Atsushi ne le savait pas, et ne le saura sans doute jamais, mais d'après Dazai, il était préférable d'arrêter de se faire du mouron pour ça. À quel point Atsushi faisait-il confiance à Dazai pour le croire à chaque fois qu'un mot sortait de sa bouche ? Est-ce que le fait qu'il soit son Sauveur était une bonne excuse, ou le contraire ? Peut-être qu'au fond, Atsushi avait Dazai placé bien trop haut dans son estime, qu'il lui accordait trop d'importance. Après tout, malgré un mois passé à l'Agence, Atsushi devait s'admettre une chose: Il ne savait rien de Dazai. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer, mais c'était vrai, il ne le connaissait pas. Il le savait, en était un peu trop sûr même, le Dazai qu'il voyait tous les jours, joueur, psychopathe et suicidaire était une facette qui en cachait une autre. C'était le cas pour la plupart des gens sur cette terre, mais Atsushi n'arrivait pas à voir derrière cette facette de son excentrique personnalité. Derrière elle, se trouvait sans doute un coté plus sombre et plus dur.

 **.**

Atsushi n'avait pas eu le temps de manger aujourd'hui. Son ventre criait famine, et il grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait hurler. Mais il n'avait pas gagné beaucoup d'argent, il était nouveau et il n'était allé sur le terrain que trois ou quatre fois, alors il préféra attendre de rentrer chez lui, de s'ouvrir une conserve et de s'en contenter. C'était toujours mieux que de mourir de faim, au final. Il était 19h passé, et le ciel était magnifiquement coloré de couleurs chaleureuses et chatoyantes. Il n'y avait plus personne à l'Agence, seul Atsushi était encore assis sur sa chaise, tapant les derniers mots de son rapport du jour à l'ordinateur. C'était tellement rare de n'entendre rien d'autre que le silence dans l'Agence, et Atsushi profitait de ce simple moment, sifflant même dans le vide, l'idée de la solitude ne lui faisant pas grand chose à cet instant précis. Pour une fois.

Il baillait, le poing devant la bouche, puis il écrivait les dernières lignes, tapait le point final, et laissait échapper un long soupir de soulagement et de fierté de sa bouche. Il s'étirait les bras, son dos se collant au dossier de sa chaise en cuir, lançant un rapide regard à l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Quel son angoissant.

\- Encore ici à travailler, Atsushi.

Le plus jeune tournait la tête sur le coté, et il fut surpris d'apercevoir Dazai à la porte d'entrée, le fixant docilement avec un sourire apaisant, ses deux mains plongées dans les poches de son trench-coat. Le jeune homme soupirait.

\- Il fallait bien que je termine ça..., dit-il en se frottant les yeux, Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

\- Je divaguais, plaisantait-il en levant les yeux au ciel, Je n'aime pas rentrer chez moi dans l'immédiat. Et ça m'a surpris de voir les portes de l'Agence encore ouvertes.

\- Je reste souvent le dernier ces temps-ci.

Dazai se contentait de pousser un soupir amusé, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu vas rentrer chez toi ? Demandait-il avec son éternel sourire chaleureux

Un sourire qu'il adressait surtout à Atsushi, quelque chose de réconfortant dans un sens. Le plus jeune aimait ce signe d'affection qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il regardait une nouvelle fois l'heure après cette question, puis regardait longuement le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas l'air de faire froid, le ciel était si beau. Atsushi adorait cette atmosphère qui planait dehors.

\- Non, répondit-il en tournant la tête vers Dazai, J'ai envie de divaguer moi aussi.

 **.**

C'était encore plus beau quand il se trouvait à l'extérieur. Dazai et Atsushi marchaient côte à côte, lentement, sans prononcer un mot. Malgré cette absence de parole, ce silence était particulièrement agréable et confortable. Il n'y avait qu'avec Dazai que ce genre de silence existait. Atsushi se permettait de se détendre, il sentait ses membres fatigués, ses bras étaient croisés dans son dos. Dazai soupirait, et étirait les siens par dessus sa tête, fermant les yeux un instant. Dazai Osamu était beau, charmant, élégant, surtout lorsqu'il ne parlait pas. Le vent soufflait, fouettait leurs cheveux, leurs vêtements, et Atsushi se permettait un instant de regarder son ami du coin de l'œil. Il retraçait des yeux la courbe de sa mâchoire, la forme de son nez, il regardait ses paupières closes, ses cheveux bruns. Il eut, pendant un instant, l'exact même impression qu'il eut la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, sur les rives de cette rivière. Soudain, Dazai tournait la tête vers lui, et Atsushi sentit sa respiration se bloquer en croisant son regard, sautant presque par la surprise et détournant les yeux par l'embarras. Que penserait-il s'il savait qu'il le scrutait de cette manière ?

C'était ridicule, lui-même avait encore du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il semblait grimacer dans son coin, attendant simplement une réflexion de son ami, mais au lieu de ça, Dazai ne le taquina pas et se contenta de sourire avec amusement.

\- Et si nous allions manger un morceau ? Dit-il d'une voix douce

Atsushi le regardait, puis sourit à cette demande, hochant la tête. Lui qui songeait manger une conserve dans la soirée une demi-heure plus tôt.

\- Où ça ?

Dazai s'arrêtait alors dans sa marche, puis levait les yeux vers le ciel, posant son index sur son menton dans un moment de réflexion. Le garçon aux cheveux cendrés attendait patiemment, parfaitement serein, jouant même avec ses bretelles. Soudain, Dazai semblait avoir une illumination, poussant un son plus aigu qu'il n'était supposé l'être, et il partit devant. Atsushi le regardait, puis rapidement le suivit.

Peut importe où Dazai irait, Atsushi serait toujours là derrière.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes dans les rues de Yokohama, passant même dans des petites ruelles qui rendaient Nakajima mal à l'aise, et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un petit restaurant, perdu au milieu de nul part. Le plus jeune regardait chaque recoin de la boutique, et finit par s'asseoir en face de Dazai, la chaise en bois craquant sous son poids. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, deux tables étaient occupées, pas plus. L'endroit n'avait rien à voir au dernier restaurant où il a put dîné. Alors qu'Atsushi semblait légèrement perdu, le serveur arrivait et Dazai fut le premier à commander. Et quand ce fut à son tour, Atsushi balbutiait un moment, ne balançant qu'un rapide coup d'œil à la carte avant de finalement prendre la même chose que son aîné. Le brun avait remarqué sa gêne et il s'était vainement retenu de ne pas rire en face de lui pour ne pas l'embarrasser d'avantage. Atsushi avait eut envie de rire, lui aussi.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de manger avec lui, ou de simplement, passer un moment seul avec lui. Depuis la menace de la Mafia Portuaire, il y avait toujours quelqu'un aux alentours, avec eux, ou ils étaient en mission, prêt à tout moment à mourir pour leur métier. Et puis, Dazai travaillait avec Kunikida, et lui avec la petite tête blonde qu'était Kenji. Il les avait vu travailler ensemble, c'était remarquable, un duo surprenant et efficace.

Pourtant, Atsushi s'était déjà surpris à jalouser Kunikida.

Oui, travailler en équipe avec Dazai, ça aurait été bien, non ? Il l'avait même cru, en entrant dans l'Agence qu'il travaillerait avec lui parce qu'il l'avait prit sous son aile. Mais il était bien loin de la réalité. Loin du fait qu'il n'aimait pas enquêter avec Kenji, bien évidement. Mais de cette manière, peut-être oui, ils auraient pu passer plus de temps ensemble, et Atsushi aurait pu en apprendre plus sur sa personnalité, et sur le vrai Dazai. Il aurait peut-être pu en apprendre plus sur son passé.

 _« Il t'abandonnera, toi aussi. »_

Quand cette pensée lui revint en mémoire, il s'étouffait soudain avec le ramen qu'il commençait à manger, frappant son torse si fort qu'il attirait l'attention de presque tout le monde dans le restaurant. Dazai levait des yeux étonnés vers lui, les baguettes encore dans sa bouche, et Atsushi finit par tousser grassement une dernière fois, prenant une grande inspiration avant de lever les mains, balançant un « je vais bien » en l'air. Il eut du mal à se remettre de ses émotions, et il tentait de paraître le plus neutre possible. Ce genre de chose pouvait facilement interpeller l'esprit de déduction de Dazai, et de cette façon, il pouvait comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et Atsushi vu juste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Atsushi ? Demandait-il

Pourquoi fallait-il que cette phrase lui revienne en tête maintenant ?

\- Moi ? Et bien...

\- Oooh ! Je viens de penser, une mort par étouffement ce serait une bonne idée !

Soudain, il se mit à marmonner plusieurs paroles intelligibles sur une nouvelle idée de suicide possible, et il sortit un stylo de l'intérieur de sa veste, dessinant un plan farfelu sur la serviette en papier plié à coté de son assiette. Atsushi le regardait avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à le voir changer de sujet aussi rapidement, puis finit par pousser un rire, ce qui semblait plus être un soupir par le nez. Pourtant, ce sujet là était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Les suicides, la mort, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dazai prenait ça avec autant de légèreté, et en faisait un hobby. Son sourire semblait s'évanouir de son visage à cette pensée. Tellement de fois, l'idée de se donner la mort lui était passé par l'esprit, mais jamais il n'était arrivé à y succomber. Étais-ce lâche ?

\- Dazai, tu aimerais que l'on fasse un double-suicide, ensemble ?

À ces mots, le plus grand arrêtait de griffonner, puis levait ses yeux bruns vers Atsushi. Son regard si intense rendit en l'espèce d'un instant le plus jeune anxieux, son cœur s'arrêtant de battre une demie-seconde. Merde, pourquoi ça me fait autant d'effet, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Dazai le regardait longuement, trop longuement, un peu trop sérieusement même. Il avait prit sa phrase au sérieux au premier regard, mais rapidement, son dos se collait à sa chaise et un rictus se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- En voilà une drôle d'idée, Atsushi. Ça m'aurait fait plaisir, mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles vraiment.

Atsushi ne le savait pas lui même. Mourir était une idée, volontairement en était une autre, et avec Dazai, encore une. Peut-être essayait-il de faire croire que ce qui le tracassait était cette demande, et non pas les mots de Akutagawa qui tournaient en boucle.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Rétorquait le plus jeune

Dazai sourit.

\- Parce que si tu voulais vraiment mourir, alors tu l'aurais fais il y a bien longtemps.

\- Alors ça voudrait dire que tu ne veux pas réellement mourir, toi aussi.

Soudain, le sourire de Dazai s'évanouit, et l'atmosphère s'alourdit. Ce fut si rapide et si soudain que Atsushi sentit son cou se raidir et un froid glacial parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Alors il se raclait la gorge et reprit la parole, essayant de se justifier.

\- Il est si facile de mourir. Je pense... que ce n'est pas dur de se donner la mort. Le plus dur en fait, c'est de l'éviter... C'est ça le but de la vie dans un sens, c'est de survivre le plus longtemps possible en empêchant la mort de nous prendre avant... Alors si tu as vraiment envie de te suicider, alors ça aurait été fait depuis le jour où tu en avais envie...

Dazai semblait différent, ses yeux exprimaient autre chose. C'était étrange, Atsushi ne se sentait pas très bien.

\- Je veux dire... À qui ça peut arriver de rester accrocher à une corde de rideau en sautant du toit d'un i-

\- Atsushi.

Sa voix était grave, froide, crue. Ses cheveux bruns cachaient son regard, il n'arrivait pas à le voir correctement. C'était perturbant, il n'aimait pas ça, il cherchait, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse le rassurer. Les secondes qui s'écoulaient semblaient durer une éternité, ce fut une torture, et tout s'arrêtait lorsque Dazai finit par se lever de sa chaise. Atsushi le regardait, il semblait beaucoup plus imposant vu d'en bas, et Dazai fouillait dans une de ses poches avant de sortir son porte-monnaie, et de balancer quelques billets non comptés sur la table. Puis, il finit par lever les yeux, et il regardait Atsushi avec un sourire. Mais ce sourire là, il était horrible. Il était si faux.

\- Je te revois demain, terminait-il

Il passait une main sur ses bandages aux bras, puis se retournait, et sortait du restaurant sans ajouter un mot. Silence. Froid. Atsushi regardait encore un moment l'entrée de la boutique, puis il laissait tomber son dos sur le dossier de la chaise en bois. Il avait beau réfléchir, retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas déceler le problème, ce qu'il a dit qui aurait pu le rendre dans cet état. Est-ce que ce sujet, au final, était quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé ? Il regardait le vide face à lui, il avait mal. Sans raison, une douleur lui prit les tripes, et lui donnait la nausée. Une main vint serrer sa chemise à la poitrine, se sentant soudain horriblement coupable. Est-ce qu'il avait raison de se sentir comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il avait tort ? Ça importait peu au final, le résultat était là.

La conclusion était là elle aussi: Il ne savait rien de Dazai. Il ne le connaissait pas, ne savait rien de se réelle personnalité. Il semblait si dur à approcher, dans sa tête, dans son esprit, il était loin, très loin, et il semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Quelle horrible sensation. Pourquoi cette envie d'en savoir plus sur lui était si forte, pourquoi cette envie luttait à l'intérieur de lui ?

 **.**

Le lendemain à l'Agence de Détectives, Dazai se comportait exactement comme si la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu. Atsushi était arrivé en retard le matin, et quand il était arrivé, il s'était fait gentiment taquiné par le brun qui lui avait balancé « Comment peux-tu être en retard alors que tu habites juste au-dessus ? ». Puis il avait rit, et lui avait frotté les cheveux avec bienveillance. Atsushi n'avait pas saisi au début, il s'était contenté de le fixer étrangement, un rictus sur le coin des lèvres, alors que Dazai s'était déjà fait massacré par Kunikida après lui avoir fait écrire dans son carnet des idéaux quelque chose de complètement faux. Comme d'habitude, il l'avait secoué dans tous les sens par le col avec rage alors que Dazai affichait un grand sourire satisfait et une tête qui signifiait « Je suis tellement fier d'être capable de le manipuler de cette manière. ». Atsushi avait eu si peur qu'il lui en veuille. Il en était venu à ne pas réussir à dormir la nuit, cette affreuse douleur lui prenant les tripes remontant à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Quel soulagement de voir qu'en fait il avait complètement oublié, et qu'il était passé à autre chose. C'était bien le cas, pas vrai ? En tout cas, cette affection qu'il lui avait apporté en lui frottant la tête comme il venait de le faire était vraie, pour le moins. Il aimait quand il faisait ça, il aimait chaque geste, chaque trait d'affection qu'il lui accordait. C'était comme une récompense à chaque fois. Après tout, Dazai a jamais été le seul à faire ça. Tous les adultes qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie l'avaient traité comme un bon à rien, l'avaient battu, avaient été froids et méprisants. Atsushi détestait les adultes. Dazai était le seul à avoir jamais cru en lui, et à prendre réellement soin de lui. C'était peut-être pour ça que Atsushi lui accordait tant d'importance depuis qu'il l'avait prit sous son aile. En aucun cas, il ne voulait le décevoir.

 _« Toi aussi, tu veux qu'il soit fier de toi, toi aussi, tu reconnais ton respect pour lui. »_

\- Dazai.

À son nom, le brun rouvrit les yeux, les deux pieds posés sur son bureau, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, son manteau posé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Kunikida le regardait toujours avec son regard agacé, prenant la parole.

\- Une coupure de journal est sortie, et elle est intéressante. « Choses inexpliquées » ils disent. D'après des témoignages qui se sont succédé ces derniers mois, des silhouettes auraient été vu dans les montagnes. Elles seraient étranges, et personne n'ose s'aventurer dans les montagnes parce qu'il y aurait plusieurs cas de dis- Oï ! Dazai, tu m'écoutes ?!

-...Mhein ?

Kunikida se mit une nouvelle fois à grogner, Dazai mettant ses mains devant comme pour se défendre, riant.

\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris, ne te vexe pas, dit-il en roulant les yeux au ciel, Alors allons voir ce que sont ces « silhouettes » dont tu parles.

\- Je ne viens pas avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?

Dazai se penchait en avant, et gesticulait ses doigts devant la figure de son coéquipier, un rictus sournois sur la bouche.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Dazai ! C'est juste qu'il n'y a aucun endroit dans mon carnet où il est inscrit que je devrais aller dans les bois, sûrement pour une poignée de jours, au début de l'hiver.

\- Ok, tu es mort de trouille.

Kunikida se contentait de grogner une nouvelle fois derrière son carnet, remettant ses lunettes du bout de son nez avec le majeur. Dazai savait parfaitement qu'il pensait en cet instant « Je n'ai jamais aimé les enquêtes sur le surnaturel. »

\- Il y a un chalet un peu perdu dans les bois, tu pourras t'en servir pour t'y loger le temps que ton enquête durera.

Dazai soupirait, se tenant le menton.

\- Je vois, très bien.

Soudain, il se levait, prenant son manteau en bout de bras, et se dirigeait vers Atsushi qui était en pleine discussion avec Kyouka, enroulant son bras autour de son cou comme pour le montrer à Kunikida.

\- Dans ce cas, nous partirons le plus tôt possible !

-... Hein ?!, s'écriait Atsushi qui avait entendu la moitié de se qu'ils s'étaient dis, Q-Qui a dit que j'étais d'accord ?!

\- Alors quoi, tu as peur toi aussi ?

\- J-J'ai jamais dis..

\- Alors parfait ! Atsushi-kun et moi irons résoudre cette affaire en moins de deux !

Atsushi le regardait du coin des yeux, puis affichait un sourire figé, ne comprenant pas directement dans quel situation il s'était embarqué. Sans le vouloir, évidemment. Lui qui voulait se rapprocher de Osamu, en voilà une bonne manière de passer du temps avec cet inconnu. Certes, c'était une étrange, horrible, mystérieuse et terrifiante affaire qui se déroulait dans les montagnes, mais c'était toujours une opportunité. Tout ce qu'il voulait après tout, c'était pouvoir parler avec cet homme qu'était son Sauveur, de tout et de rien.

 **.**

Kunikida leur avait prêté une grande carte qui les aiderait à s'orienter une fois qu'ils seront sur le terrain. Atsushi et Dazai étaient partis juste après avoir prit information de tout ce qui paraissait nécessaire de savoir sur ces silhouettes noires. Il y eu au total une dizaine de témoignages qui confirmaient l'apparition de ces silhouettes lugubres, surtout vers le fond des bois, dans les montagnes. Atsushi et Dazai savaient que les recherches allaient être périlleuses, sachant d'autant plus que l'hiver pointait le bout de son nez, et que là où ils allaient, la neige était déjà abondante. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans le train, et plusieurs fois, Atsushi avait conseillé de s'arrêter pour chercher des provisions, de quoi tenir dans le froid, mais Dazai était si pressé d'y être qu'ils n'avaient fait aucune pause. Peut-être que l'écouter aurait été une bonne idée, car une fois arrivés, le froid était si mordant que même Dazai eu du mal à cacher une grimace.

Le chalet était à deux kilomètres de la gare, et les deux partenaires décidèrent de partir dès leur arrivée à la gare avant que la neige encombre leur chemin. Pas de chance, car à peine partis vers le sentier dans les bois que les flocons commencèrent à tomber du ciel avec légèreté, s'écrasant au sol pour former un large tapis blanc tout autour d'eux. Les flocons se déposaient sur les cheveux dans une fine couche, sur leurs épaules aussi, et Atsushi sentit son corps tout entier trembler au contact de ces cristaux. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se changer, et il se retrouvait maintenant en chemise et en cravate en plein milieu de cette descente de neige. Sa buée était visible à chaque fois qu'il respirait, ses dents claquaient et il pouvait sentir ses mains se crisper, les ramenant en boule en espérant les réchauffer. Quant à Dazai qui marchait dos à lui, il semblait insensible à cette fraîcheur, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, marchant la tête droite.

\- Atchoum !

\- À tes souhaits.

\- Atchoum !

\- À tes souhaits.

Il éternuait à nouveau.

\- Bon, je ne te dirais plus rien.

\- D-Désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, s'excusait Atsushi en reniflant péniblement, Il fait si froid.

\- Tiens bon, on y ai presque. Je suis sûr qu'il fera chaud, fais moi confiance.

\- Tant que mes doigts vont bien, j'irais bien. Pour l'instant, ils sont complètement engourdis...

\- Comment peuvent-ils déjà l'être ? S'étonnait Dazai qui semblait moins sensible au froid qu'Atsushi

\- J'en sais rien, enfin, il caille, répondit le plus jeune en soufflant de la buée dans l'air, Ils sont rouges, et je n'arrive presque plus à les sentir. Et si ils tombaient ? Qu'est-ce qui arriveraient si ils-

\- Tu vas bien, soupirait son aîné, On n'est pas dehors depuis si longtemps que ça, et il aurait pu faire encore plus froid, tu sais.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'essayer de plier et de déplier ses doigts, des larmes se formant au bord de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse vraiment les contrôler.

\- Et puis, entre nous deux, c'est toi qui porte des gants.

\- Hein ?! Ce sont des mitaines !

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de ça.

Atsushi se contentait de soupirer, roulant les yeux au ciel, se plaignant une dernière fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, reprit Dazai, Que je te tienne les mains jusqu'à ce que ça se réchauffe ?

Ça sonnait comme une blague à première vue, mais cette idée là, résonnait une nouvelle fois dans la tête de Atsushi. Il baissait un instant les yeux vers le sol, un souffle sec s'étranglant dans sa gorge, puis soudain, il s'arrêtait, relevant la tête vers son aîné qui était devant lui.

\- En fait, ce ne n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

Dazai s'arrêtait. Il était resté sur place un instant, puis il s'était retourné vers son subordonné, le fixant droit dans les yeux alors que Atsushi souriait avec innocence, et levait ses deux bras, tendus face à lui. Le brun lui jetait un dernier regard, puis finit par prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Il frissonnait quand il réalisait que en effet, ses mains étaient complètement gelées, et Atsushi frissonnait à son tour au contact de ses mains qui étaient chaudes et douces. Comment faisait-il pour les garder à cette température ? Dazai les serrait fort, et il les levait jusque devant son visage, où il fermait doucement les yeux, et soufflait dessus. Son souffle était chaud, humide, tellement agréable. Ça y ai, Atsushi pouvait les sentir ses doigts à présent. Les gestes de Dazai le rendait bizarre, il sentait son estomac se nouer, sa respiration jusqu'à présent rauque se bloquer dans son œsophage. Il sentait son cœur balancer dans sa poitrine, ses gestes étaient si doux. Personne n'avait fait ça avant.

Il se souvenait maintenant. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire soudain, ces images lui revenaient en tête, il était à l'orphelinat à cette époque. La plupart des enfants ont pu sortir ce soir là d'hiver, aller au parc pour profiter de ce jour où il a put neiger. Les gens qui s'occupaient d'eux étaient venus aussi, et tout le monde s'amusaient à faire des batailles de boules de neige, à faire des bonhommes de neige aussi, à manger les flocons qui tombaient. Il se souvient, un des adultes l'avait mis à part et lui avait dis: « Toi, tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec les autres. Reste là, et n'ose pas bouger. Sinon tu sais ce qui se passera. ». Alors Atsushi était resté assis sur un banc à moitié recouvert de flocons blancs, regardant les autres s'amuser. L'homme qui lui avait dit ça été resté là à le surveiller. Atsushi mourrait de froid, pétrifier dans sa position, il était si petit encore. Ses vêtements étaient si fins. Ses mains étaient bleus, il n'arrivait pas à les réchauffer. Il se souvient, en levant les yeux, il avait vu un des orphelins se faire mordre par le froid lui aussi, et un des adultes étaient arrivés jusqu'à lui, et s'était agenouillé.

Il lui avait sourit, jamais aucun adulte ne lui avait sourit, et il avait prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et avait soufflé dessus. Ça devait tellement lui faire du bien, car le petit avait sourit lui aussi et il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Cette affection que l'adulte lui avait apporté, Atsushi ne l'avait pas compris, et il s'était demandé, pourquoi l'adulte assis avec lui sur le banc ne le faisait pas lui aussi, pourquoi il faisait comme s'il n'existait pas, pourquoi il le laissait mourir dans le froid sans s'en occuper. Il se demandait à chaque fois ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de différent de ce petit garçon. Pendant longtemps, Atsushi l'avait jalousé, ce garçon. Car contrairement à lui, lui et sa tête d'ange, personne n'est jamais venu lui apporter de l'aide quand il avait froid.

Jamais personne.

Quand Dazai rouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de voir les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Atsushi. Il fronçait les sourcils, resserrant son emprise sur ses doigts crispés.

\- Atsushi ?

Soudain, le plus petit clignait des yeux, et semblait sortir de ses rêveries, relevant ses yeux mouillés vers lui. Il croisait ses yeux bruns, et il semblait ne pas comprendre pendant un instant ce qui se passait. Puis il sentit l'humidité s'étaler sur ses joues et il réalisait.

\- Oh, euh, pardon.. Je sais pas pourquoi...

Il retirait une de ses mains de celles de Dazai, et vint essayer son visage, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait cette mélancolie qui siégeait au fond de ses yeux. Pourvu qu'il ne pose de questions, se dit-il en reniflant. Dazai le regardait longuement, le visage impassible, son regard le scrutant intensément comme pour essayer de lire en lui. Il finit par soupirer doucement.

\- Droite ou gauche ?

Atsushi relevait les yeux vers lui, lui lançant un regard inquisiteur à cette question pour le moins inattendue.

-... Quoi ?

\- Choisis.

\- Euh.. droite ?

\- Très bien.

Soudain, il lui prit la main droite, et quand il plongeait la sienne dans sa poche de manteau, il emmenait la sienne avec lui. C'était encore plus chaud là dedans.

\- Allons-y.

Il reprit la marche, et Atsushi eut du mal à comprendre pendant un instant, traînant le pas derrière lui alors que sa main était enfourné dans le vêtement de son ami. Il finit par accélérer jusqu'à arriver à ses cotés, baissant la tête vers le sol pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il sentait toute sa figure, jusqu'à présente froide elle aussi, se réchauffer si fort qu'il était si était certain que sa tête entière fumait. Pourquoi une telle impression désormais ? Il pouvait sentir la main de Dazai serrer la sienne dans sa poche encore si fort, et en le réalisant, un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, s'agrandissant doucement en sentant sa poitrine se contracter.

Ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes, les pieds plongeant littéralement dans la neige quand ils arrivèrent au chalet. Atsushi eut ce sentiment étrange qui ressemblait fortement à de la déception quand Dazai avait finit par lâcher sa main pour ouvrir la porte de la cabine. L'intérieur était dans un état plutôt pitoyable, il n'y avait presque rien, il y avait des feuilles mortes séchées sur le parquet, de la neige fondue aussi, le vent soufflait et faisait craquer le plafond, les murs, tout. Atsushi croisait ses bras, se les frottant, et s'avançait dans le chalet en levant les yeux vers le plafond, observant chaque recoin de la cabane avec un air indifférent. Dazai était surpris de le voir aussi neutre, mais après réflexion, il avait du se réfugier dans des endroits mille fois pire que celui-ci lorsqu'il était hors de son orphelinat. En fait, ce vieux chalet miteux, c'était carrément suffisant pour lui.

\- Alors, finit par dire le Tigre-Garou, Par où est-ce qu'on commence ?

\- Par faire une bonne pause, répondit le brun en fermant la porte derrière eux, C'était un long voyage, et je crois qu'on a besoin de se réchauffer. On pourra commencer plus tard.

Atsushi acquiesçait, hochant la tête, puis écrasait avec le talon de sa botte une feuille moisie.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va dormir ? Et Comment on va faire pour la nourriture ?

\- On dormira par terre. Et tu pourras me manger si tu veux, en voilà une mort utile..

\- Idiot.

Pendant un instant, un flash lui revint en mémoire. Celui de la discussion qu'il avait eut ce soir là, quand ils étaient allé mangé dans ce petit restaurant de ramens. Alors son sourire amusé disparut un instant, et il se raclait la gorge en regardant autre part.

\- Je dois avoir quelque chose..., reprit alors Dazai en fouillant dans ses poches

Puis, il finit par sortir un morceau de pain rassi et quelque chose qui semblait être un bout d'emmental. Atsushi poussait un hoquet de dégoût, puis se dirigeait vers la cheminée éteinte au fond de la pièce.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait aller s'approvisionner demain matin. Il commence à faire nuit dehors, et on devrait se reposer pour le moment.

\- Mmh. Bonne idée.

La cheminée avait l'air de bon état, il pouvait y allumer un bon feu. Il y avait juste devant un vieux canapé, et sur les cotés quelques meubles en bois. Tandis qu'Atsushi essayait d'allumer le feu, Dazai se chargeait de trouver des couettes dans les placards, dégageant du pied tout ce qui gênait son passage. Il lançait un rapide regard à travers la vitre de la fenêtre, voyant déjà le ciel s'alourdir de sombres couleurs, puis ouvrit enfin le placard qui se trouvait face à lui. Soudain, toutes les couvertures qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur l'écrasaient et il n'eut le temps de pousser un cri de secours qu'il fut complètement enseveli. Atsushi rappliquait aussitôt à ce vacarme, et en voyant le bout de ses pieds dépasser des draps, il ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, se tenant les côtes en ne s'arrêtant plus de pouffant, Dazai complètement mort en dessous de tout ça.

 **.**

21h04.

La nuit était noire à l'extérieur, la neige continuait de tomber. La fumée de la cheminée s'étalait un peu dans l'espace, ainsi que la chaleur mordante du feu. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, seul le crépitement du bois se faisait entendre, tout était silencieux, c'était si agréable à un moment pareil. Atsushi avait une couverture par dessus ses épaules, à genoux, les mains devant le feu sans gants. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas savouré un bon feu de cheminée, ça faisait tellement de bien. Dazai était assis à un mètre de lui, sur le fauteuil en tissu qui traînait à coté. Il avait son livre ouvert devant son nez, les jambes croisés, et pendant un instant, il levait les yeux de sa page pour observer son subordonné. La lueur des flammes se reflétait dans la moitié inférieure de ses yeux, et la lumière orange révélait sur ses bras toutes les cicatrices et les bleues qu'il avait accumulé depuis sa venue à l'Agence.

Non, sûrement depuis qu'il vivait seul dans le monde de dehors. Le feu révélait aussi toutes les imperfections de son visage, ses rougeurs, ses lèvres légèrement gercées, les cernes fatigués sous ses yeux. Les ombres que créaient la chaleur du feu qui dansait devant lui le rendait à la fois horrible et à la fois magnifique. Dazai aimait ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Atsushi était complètement hypnotisé devant cette danse endiablé, il se sentait à l'abri, en sécurité, il se sentait comme s'il pouvait tout faire. Il sourit.

\- Dazai.

Il l'avait dit presque dans un soupir, c'était si fluide, délicat. Dazai gardait son regard bloqué sur lui, n'osant presque pas bouger à l'appel de son nom, tandis que Atsushi gardait ses yeux sur les flammes.

\- Je suis content que l'on travaille sur cette affaire ensemble, finit-il par dire

À ces mots, Dazai affichait à son tour un sourire, tournant la page de son livre en soupirant.

\- Oui. Moi aussi.

\- En fait, j'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles pour l'autre fois. Je suis plutôt rassuré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Le brun fut surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il venait de dire, comprenant facilement de quoi il parlait. Il ne répondit rien à cela.

\- Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu étais partis, et je ne comprends toujours pas. En fait, j'ai compris à la place que je ne savais pas grand chose de toi. Enfin, du grand détective Dazai Osamu. Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intentions, j'ignore complètement qui tu as pu être dans le passé. Est-ce que tu as de la famille ? Est-ce que tu as toujours travaillé avec des armes ? Depuis combien de temps tu sais que tu as des pouvoirs ?

Il prit une pause, la lueur dans ses yeux changeant. C'était devenu quelque chose de différent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de me sauver ? Dit-il plus bas

Dazai continuait de le dévisager, gardant le silence, se posant à son tour plusieurs questions dans sa tête. Mais il ne dit toujours rien, tentant de rester neutre pour ne pas laisser apparaître ses émotions à travers ses traits. Soudain, Atsushi quittait du regard la danse frénétique du feu, et le portait sur son ami. En croisant son regard intense, ses iris mélangeant jaune et pourpre illuminés par les flammes, Dazai sentit une tâche froide s'étaler de sa nuque jusqu'en bas de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était étrange, bizarre, pourquoi est-ce que cela lui arrivait soudain ? Atsushi le regardait longuement, puis avec hésitation, reprit la parole.

\- J'ai appris que tu travaillais pour la Mafia Portuaire, à l'époque.

Un autre abominable frisson. Merde.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est aussi vieux que ça... Tu es à peine plus âgé que moi, alors peut-être pas. Akutagawa devait être jeune aussi, je supp-

\- C'était il y a quatre ans, dit soudain Dazai en levant la voix, J'étais un chef exécutif à l'époque.

\- Et Akutagawa...

\- Il était mon subordonné.

Atsushi baissait un instant les yeux vers le sol, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle honnêtement de sa part, mais peu importe, les faits étaient bien là. Il gardait un instant le silence, sa voix bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Mince, il le savait pourtant. Pourquoi ce sentiment là, enfoui au fond de sa poitrine, si douloureux revenait encore une fois à la surface ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandait timidement Atsushi en gardant les yeux détournés

Dazai sentit le poids du passé retentir dans sa tête.

\- J'ai perdu un ami, répondit-il, Cet ami m'a dit que je devais consacrer ma vie pour celle des autres. Puis j'ai quitté la Mafia Portuaire. Je n'ai laissé aucune trace.

\- Alors... alors ça veut dire que tu as abandonné Akutagawa.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Atsushi sentit un hoquet lui prendre la gorge. Il regardait Dazai un instant, puis baissait à nouveau les yeux, tournant la tête vers le feu comme s'il était soudain touché par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se forçait à regarder face à lui, ne voulait pas le décrocher du feu, ne voulait pas affronter le regard de Dazai. En aucun cas il ne voulait l'affronter. Alors quoi, c'était tout ? Il a quitté la Mafia, et il a tout simplement laissé son subordonné derrière ? Il y a quatre ans, Akutagawa devait être si jeune, plus jeune que Atsushi en ce moment même. Soudain, tout ce en quoi il croyait semblait devenir trouble, flou, lui qui avait espéré qu'au moins il aurait une quelconque raison.

 _« Il t'abandonnera, toi aussi. »_

Il avait dit qu'il avait quitté la Mafia pour aider les autres. Alors quoi, il avait eu pitié de lui à ce moment là ? Quand il était paumé, seul, ignorant de son pouvoir, au moment où l'Agence était prête à l'envoyer on-ne-sait-où puisqu'il était le Tigre qu'elle cherchait. Alors si c'était ça, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il ne valait pas plus que quelqu'un d'autre ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne valait pas plus que n'importe quelle vie qu'il ait pu sauvé ? Qu'il était au même stade que Akutagawa ? Toutes ces questions lui envahissaient l'esprit, et pourtant, une seule réussit à parvenir à voix haute.

\- Si un jour tu venais à quitter l'Agence de Détectives, est-ce que tu m'abandonneras aussi ?

Il n'avait pas voulu laisser transparaître la douleur dans cette phrase. Pourtant, le tremblement dans sa voix le trahissait. Ce tremblement là, faible et fragile, atteint immédiatement les oreilles du plus vieux qui analysait la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Cette question là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et il s'était sentit vulnérable quand elle fut posée. Il gardait le silence un instant, fixant longuement Atsushi en se rendant compte facilement que cela le tracassait, pire que ça, le tourmentait. Mais jamais, au grand jamais Dazai ne voulait se sentir blessé, ou bien faible.

\- Si je devais quitter l'Agence, commençait-il la voix cru, Alors oui.

Soudain, naufrage.

Son cœur semblait sombrer profond, bien profond, Atsushi eut envie de vomir en entendant ce « oui » qu'il redoutait. Pourtant, il était bien sortit de sa bouche, il le pensait bien. Il fermait les yeux, serrant les poings si fort que que ses jointures blanchirent, sa respiration devenant irrégulière, coupée. Cette douleur au fond de lui qu'il ressentait parfois devint si forte qu'elle faillit l'étrangler. C'était si fort, que c'en était presque insupportable. Atsushi a toujours détesté les adultes. Les adultes ont toujours été égoïstes, odieux, méchants. Ils ont toujours été cruels, ils lui ont toujours fait du mal. Même ses propres parents l'ont abandonné, son orphelinat aussi l'a lui-même abandonné.

De ses dix-huit longues années, Dazai a été le seul à prendre soin de lui, à s'en occuper, à lui apporter de l'affection. Dazai a été le seul à lui dire qu'il était comme tout le monde, qu'il n'était pas différent, qu'il n'était pas seul au monde. Dazai est le seul à le faire se sentir spécial, à le faire se sentir important. Dazai est le seul à jamais le faire se sentir aimé. Dazai était la seule et unique personne à être venu pour lui.

Lui aussi était prêt à l'abandonner s'il le fallait.

 _« Si un jour il devait partir, il te laissera. Il t'abandonnera, toi aussi. »_

En observant sa réaction, ses yeux clos, sa mâchoire tremblante, le brun se sentit presque coupable de sa réponse. Mais la réaction de Atsushi était intéressante, même intriguante. Il le regardait, puis fermait son livre, sentant cette envie, non ce devoir de rajouter quelque chose lui émincer la gorge.

\- Mais tu sais, continuait-il avec un sourire rassurant sur le coin des lèvres, Je n'ai aucune intention de quitter-

\- Je...

Soudain, il s'arrêtait à ce murmure étranglé.

\- Je suis fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher.

Dazai parut surprit. Si surprit, qu'il en perdit son sourire, et ses mots. Atsushi resserrait la couverture qui entourait ses épaules et se levait, son regard évitant celui de son aîné.

\- … D'accord, balbutia Dazai

Il ne s'était pas tourné vers lui, il était sortit de la pièce principale pour aller dans celle d'à coté, loin du regard du brun. Dazai l'avait regardé partir jusqu'au bout, gardant le regard dans le vide après son départ. Atsushi, une fois seule, balançait la couette qui l'entourait à terre, et s'assit dans un des quatre coins de la pièce, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Il les serrait fort comme si il essayait d'étouffer cette douleur qui lui prenait les tripes, et il plongeait sa tête dans ses bras. Les mots d'Akutagawa, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour où ils s'étaient affrontés, tout était vrai. Il avait tellement espéré que tout ça ne soit que des suppositions, les paroles d'un homme qui ne souhaitait que se venger. Pourtant, tout ça, il l'avait pensé, il le savait que ça arriverait. Atsushi relevait la tête, essayant de retenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses larmes, et il regardait ses deux mains, se souvenant avec mélancolie la chaleur de celles de Dazai.

Merde, ça faisait si mal. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? Pourquoi devait-il subir tout ça ?

 **.**

1h43.

Atsushi s'était endormi sur le parquet, son visage semblait étrangement apaisé. Le froid passait à travers les murs en bois, même la cheminée dans l'autre pièce ne suffisait pas à réchauffer tout le chalet. La nuit était si sombre à l'extérieure qu'en jetant un regard à travers la vitre d'une des fenêtres, Dazai ne voyait rien d'autre que son reflet dans un miroir noir. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à s'occuper du feu, assis devant comme l'avait fait Atsushi avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Pendant plusieurs heures, il n'avait cessé de réfléchir, repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il repensait aux mots de Atsushi, puis à ses étranges réactions. Étranges ? Non. Dazai était intelligent, il arrivait à lire dans les esprits des gens, et ce n'était qu'après son départ qu'il avait tout décelé.

Il était évident qu'il était important pour Atsushi, il était évident qu'il espérait une autre réponse de sa part, il était évident qu'il était déçu de lui et que toutes ces questions qu'il s'était posé sur lui l'avait longtemps tourmenté. Il le savait si bien car il se souvenait parfaitement, mot pour mot, de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la ferme le soir même de leur rencontre. Il lui avait raconté à quel point il avait peur, et à quel point aussi c'était douloureux de n'avoir personne, d'être expulsé de son seul habitat. C'était principalement à cause de ça qu'il l'avait touché et qu'il avait décidé de le prendre avec lui dans l'Agence. Pas parce qu'il lui avait fait pitié, mais parce qu'il avait décelé son potentiel, et voulait lui venir en aide. Venir en aide aux autres, c'était ce que Oda voulait.

 _« Protège les orphelins. »_

C'était ce qu'il avait fait.

Et puis, Atsushi était différent. Spécial. Il était puissant, extrêmement puissant, mais aussi solitaire, et naïve.

Dazai a quitté la Mafia Portuaire sans se retourner. En fait, il essayait de l'oublier, de la fuir, de faire en sorte que jamais son passé ne le rattrape. Aujourd'hui, il voulait être différent de ce qu'il était avant, il ne voulait plus être froid comme il l'était, il voulait avancer et faire face à ce qui l'attendait sans retourner en arrière. Il n'aimait pas se lamenter. On lui avait dit un jour, que si il sombrait dans la lamentation, la vie ne serait qu'un cauchemar sans fin.

Atsushi vivait sûrement dans un interminable cauchemar, alors.

Dazai finit par se lever, et il poussait un long gémissement, faisant craquer son dos alors que son corps entier s'était habitué à la chaleur approximatif du feu. Il se passait une main dans ses cheveux, et il se tournait, se dirigeant vers la pièce d'à coté. Son regard s'adoucit en apercevant Atsushi au sol, restant un instant bloqué dans l'angle de la porte, puis il s'avançait jusqu'à se trouver face à lui. Il s'agenouillait, et osait même s'asseoir pour mieux le contempler. Il avait l'air détendu, serein, en paix avec lui-même. Le sommeil était peut-être le seul moment où Atsushi pouvait vraiment et pleinement se reposer sans réfléchir sans arrêt. C'était peut-être ça son problème, il réfléchissait trop. Dazai regardait chaque détail de son visage endormi, observait ce rare moment où il était détendu et apaisé, un léger sourire se dessinant sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il avait l'air fragile, le brun avait une étrange envie de rester là pour toujours, prendre soin de lui pendant son sommeil pour que personne n'ose lui faire du mal.

Il prit la couverture qui était en boule sur le coté, et avec attention, la déposait sur Atsushi quand il s'était aperçu qu'il tremblait. Il faisait plus froid dans cette pièce, certes. Il le bordait sagement, un peu comme un parent. Non. Un grand frère ? Encore pire. Il ne savait pas en vérité, il ne voulait pas qu'il le considère comme un père, comme un frère, comme un sauveur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait exactement. Peut-être que lui aussi, il réfléchissait trop en fin de compte. Une fois qu'il avait mis la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules, Dazai levait une de ses mains, et écartait sa longue mèche de son visage dans un geste doux, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller. Il continuait pendant un instant de jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux qui comblaient son visage, sentant au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements ses mains trembler et sa poitrine se serrer.

\- Je ne pense pas être capable de t'abandonner, Atsushi.

 **.**

Atsushi avait mit beaucoup de temps avant d'être complètement éveillé, ses yeux papillonnant plusieurs fois. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre où il était, son corps engourdi et quand il s'était mis assis, il avait vu la lumière du jour engloutir tout le chalet, et tout lui était soudain revenu en mémoire. Il se sentait mieux, détendu, et quand il a croisé Dazai dans le salon, il l'avait simplement salué comme d'habitude, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le plus vieux l'avait accueilli comme d'ordinaire, balançant même une vanne sur ses cheveux en bataille sur sa tête, comme si leur conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Peut-être que ça allait se passer comme ça à chaque fois, allez savoir. En fait, Atsushi allait mieux, et il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ses mots pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas lui en vouloir, et qu'il voulait penser à autre chose. La nuit avait calmé ces sensations qui s'étaient accumulés dans sa tête et son esprit, et la nuit lui avait portée conseil. Il était mené à une conclusion en se réveillant ce matin:

Peu importe où Dazai irait, ce qu'il ferait, peu importe ses décisions et ses choix, Atsushi sera toujours là pour lui.

Pour rien au monde il ne le trahirait. Même s'il venait à l'abandonner, il ne le laisserait pas. Ainsi était sa conviction.

Son ventre criait famine, il faisait encore plus froid aujourd'hui, et il n'avait toujours pas commencé leur enquête sur ces fameuses silhouettes. Alors qu'il se tenait les côtes, Dazai riait et il proposait alors de regagner la gare, histoire d'aller à la ville et de faire -enfin- des provisions, et de s'acheter de quoi tenir chaud. Atsushi acquiesçait, et sans perdre du temps, ils étaient déjà partis du chalet pour parcourir une nouvelle fois le chemin menant à la gare. Contrairement à l'allée, Atsushi ne tenait pas la main de Dazai, les gardant en boule contre sa poitrine en n'osant demander quoique ce soit. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Le voyage fut moins long que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé, et quand ils descendirent, Atsushi fut soulagé de ne pas voir une immense foule autour de lui. La neige recouvrait les toits des boutiques, la rue principale du centre-ville, les personnes qui étaient là étaient chaudement habillés. Atsushi avait l'impression que Noël était proche, alors qu'ils étaient en plein novembre, mais il aimait malgré tout cette ambiance qui trônait les lieux.

Malgré le fait qu'il était en train de mourir de froid, il affichait un grand sourire rêveur en observant chaque boutique autour de lui, tournant la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Dazai le regardait avec amusement, prenant une inspiration.

\- Par quoi tu veux qu'on commence ? Nourriture, vêtements ?

\- Je risque de mourir prochainement si je n'ai pas rapidement un manteau sur moi, répondit Atsushi avec sarcasme

\- Très bien. Mais oublie pas que c'est moi qui paye, alors ne prend pas trop cher.

Atsushi hochait la tête et balançait un « promis » en l'air. Dazai sourit lui aussi. D'abord, ils étaient partis faire un tour du centre-ville, admirant chaque boutique, chaque recoin du village, puis Atsushi pointait du doigt un magasin qui était perdu au milieu de tout ça, et sous sa demande, ils finirent à l'intérieur. La boutique était assez grande, il y avait des portes manteaux un peu partout, c'était assez mal organisé, mais à quoi bon, il y avait tout plein de modèles différents, des manteaux, des bonnets, des gants, toutes ces fournitures là. Dazai regardait le comptoir où il y avait le vendeur qui dormait à moitié sur sa chaise en bois, puis regardait les néons en l'air. Les hauts-parleurs diffusaient le jingle du magasin en boucle, parfois interrompu par une femme qui disait des choses incompréhensibles puis il fut remit. Il y avait des enfants qui courraient aussi, parfois rappelés à l'ordre par leurs parents, criant silencieusement leurs noms en leur faisant des signes. Dazai était amusé face à ce spectacle là, il en voyait rarement dans le quartier où il vivait, ça semblait si provincial.

Pendant que son regard vagabondait sur les différents clients, les différents coins de la boutique, Dazai réalisait soudain qu'il venait de perdre Atsushi dans les rayons. Il se mit à sa recherche, le bout de ses doigts effleurant chaque manteau quand il passait dans les rayons, puis il le trouva enfin, fouillant dans les débarras. Dazai le regardait avec un œil intrigué, les mains dans ses poches de manteau, puis Atsushi finit par trouver son bonheur, sortant la tête des vêtements entassés en suspendant devant ses yeux un manteau. Il le regardait avec un sourire de haut en bas, puis sans plus attendre, il se tournait vers un miroir et l'enfilait. C'était un manteau d'hiver plutôt basique, gris, de la fourrure blanche à l'intérieur et sur la capuche, les boutons noirs n'étaient pas énormes, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus classique. En se regardant, Atsushi sourit, puis il fermait les yeux en plongeant son visage dans la fourrure qui dépassait du col.

\- C'est chaud, murmurait-il, Ça fait du bien.

Dazai sourit. Cette couleur, ce modèle, ça allait bien sur lui. Vraiment bien. Atsushi était si mignon à se frotter contre la chaleur de sa fourrure, et Dazai jugerait l'avoir entendu ronronner. Oui, il ronronnait bien ! Alors le brun plaquait ses mains contre son visage, sa bouche formant un « o » parfait et des étoiles apparaissant au fond de ses yeux.

\- Oooh, mais c'est trop mignon ! S'exclamait-il

À ces mots, Atsushi sortait de ses rêveries et relevait des yeux surpris vers Dazai, balançant un « hein ? » en l'air avec un sourcil haussé. Il l'entendait encore pousser quelques gémissements puis il s'approchait de lui, se penchant.

\- Mi-Mignon ?! Dit Atsushi l'air outré

\- Oui, un vrai chaton.

\- J-Je ne suis pas un chat ! S'énervait-il

\- Oui, bon, tu es plutôt un gros chat..

\- Un gros chat qui peut t'arracher la tête si l'envie l'en prend.

\- Mais je l'arrêterai avec mon pouvoir si cela devait arriver, répondit Dazai avec fierté

\- Si c'était un vrai tigre qui t'attaquait ton pouvoir n'y ferai absolument rien !

\- Oui, mais je suis pas assez fou pour m'approcher d'un vrai tigre.

\- E-Eh ?! Poussait Atsushi en commençant à perdre la tête, Q-Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que...

Dazai se penchait, et plaquait son index contre son torse, le regardant avec un rictus espiègle au coin des lèvres. Il était près, très près, au point que Atsushi dû reculer sa tête en arrière de quelques centimètres en scellant sa bouche si fort qu'il eut mal à la mâchoire.

\- Que tu es le seul gros chat que je peux approcher, Atsushi-kun.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire accélérer le rythme cardiaque du Tigre-Garou. C'était si rapide, merde, il sentit une nouvelle fois sa figure se réchauffer à l'en brûler. Oui, il le savait, sa tête devait avoir la même couleur qu'une pivoine. En le réalisant, et sentant toujours le souffle chaud de Dazai recouvrir son visage, il détournait avec gêne le regard, et plaquait le dos d'une de ses mains tremblantes contre sa bouche.

\- C'est ridicule, balançait-il

Dazai sourit avec amusement face à cette réaction, puis il se redressait, lâchant un long soupir.

\- Bien, dit-il en balançant une main en l'air, Si ce manteau te va, alors prenons le.

Atsushi semblait encore un instant perdu sous les effets de ses sentiments, puis il hochait la tête, acquiesçant en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. C'est en allant payer que Dazai se mit soudain à sourire. Cette réaction là, c'était celle qu'il attendait, et qu'il avait tenté d'appâter. Cette réaction, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et qui était intéressante à étudier, à analyser, s'il le fallait il l'attiserait autant que possible pour essayer de la comprendre. Pourquoi Atsushi réagissait comme ça lorsqu'il se comportait de la sorte avec lui ? Il l'avait déjà vu, cette rougeur sur ses joues et ses yeux qui se détournaient quand il lui avait serré les mains le jour précédent. Mmhf. Intriguant.

Lorsque l'article fut payé, ils sortirent tous les deux du magasin, Atsushi rentrant ses épaules et sa tête dans son nouveau manteau lorsque le froid atteint une nouvelle fois son corps. Ils marchèrent un instant. La neige ne semblait plus tellement déranger le plus petit, les mains fourrées dans ses poches, et Dazai lui dit alors de rester là à attendre tandis qu'il allait chercher de quoi manger dans une sorte de mini-market au bout de la rue. Il allait alors s'asseoir sur un banc, soupirant longuement en regardant sa buée disparaître dans l'air, puis regardant le ciel gris qui laissait tomber la neige. Son regard semblait se perdre dans cette immensité, ignorant combien de temps il était resté là à l'observer. Il était bien en fait, à l'aise.

 _« Un jour, il est partit de la Mafia Portuaire, et il m'a laissé derrière sans même revenir vers moi. Tu crois que parce qu'il a été gentil avec toi en faisant de toi son subordonné, il en a vraiment à foutre de ta misérable existence ? »_

Peu importe, pensait-il, peu importe si il se moque de mon sort. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui, tout ça parce qu'il s'est occupé de moi. Il a été pour moi cet adulte qui a réchauffé les mains de ce garçon lorsqu'il faisait froid.

Il aperçut un flocon s'approcher un peu trop près et il louchait quand il se déposait sur le bout de son nez. Il frissonnait, grimaçait, frottant son visage avec sa manche quand un frisson parcourait son corps.

\- J'espère que ça ira.

Atsushi poussait un hoquet de surprise, puis se retournait soudainement. Mais sa peur disparut, et un sourire soulagé apparut sur ses lèvres quand il vit que c'était en fait Dazai derrière le banc. Il le taquinait un instant, puis il lui montrait les sacs en plastique qu'il avait accumulé sur ses bras avec beaucoup trop de fierté, et Atsushi poussait plusieurs hurlements quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait fait que acheter des choses hasardeuses et immangeables ensemble. Mais Dieu merci, il y avait de quoi se faire des sandwichs, au moins.


	2. Cold mind

**Voici la suite! :D en espérant qu'elle vous plaise bien évidemment, la suite sera publiée la semaine prochaine. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **COLD**

 _deuxième partie: **mind.**_

13h29.

Dazai et Atsushi étaient retournés au chalet après avoir prit ce qui leur fallait, et avaient passé une bonne heure à l'intérieur, non loin du feu, à manger pour reprendre leurs forces. Dazai n'avait rien acheté pour lui, il disait ne pas avoir si froid que ça, et il s'était contenté de manger en encourageant son ami de faire de même. Pendant ce rapide casse-croûte, ils avaient tous deux discutés, rit de tout et de rien comme de vieux amis. Atsushi avait aimé ce moment qu'il avait partagé avec lui, en tête à tête, riant et pouffant comme des enfants. Dazai n'avait jamais été aussi naturel qu'à ces moments là, se disant même comment il avait pu l'être à ce point, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement se pencher sur cette question que la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous les deux ici revenait soudain dans sa tête. À peine eurent-ils le temps de digérer qu'ils furent déjà repartis dehors. Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient beaucoup plus sérieux, prêts à affronter n'importe quelle type de menace, si bien sûr ces silhouettes étaient des menaces, bien évidemment. Ils remontaient dans les montagnes enneigés, côte à côte, à l'affût. Atsushi semblait légèrement stressé, mal à l'aise contrairement à Dazai.

Il était beaucoup moins habitué au terrain que son collègue, dans un sens, il n'était pas encore préparé à tout, n'avait pas tout vécu. Dazai, lui, semblait toujours avoir cette confiance en soi, il était toujours sérieux dans ses recherches, il ne semblait jamais avoir peur du danger et fonçait dedans tête baissait. Cette aisance, cette assurance, Atsushi l'admirait assez chez son partenaire. Après tout, lui, arrivait à peine à maîtriser son pouvoir encore trop imparfait. « La Bête du clair de lune ». Il arrivait à faire apparaître des membres de tigre une fois sur deux, et quand il y arrivait pleinement c'était lorsqu'il était extrêmement en colère, il ne contrôlait pas sa force non plus. Quand il prenait l'entière apparence d'un tigre, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, et il perdait instantanément conscience en perdant son pouvoir. Généralement, il se réveillait dans un lit, au chaud, à l'Agence. Il aimerait pouvoir utiliser aisément son pouvoir, sans se poser de questions avant, sans avoir peur que ça dégénère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il pouvait redouter. Dazai n'avait jamais eu ce problème là, il était incroyablement patient, professionnel, Atsushi n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer perdre le contrôle de quoi que ce soit. Il voulait être aussi fort que lui, être aussi sûr et dévoué, il voulait tellement lui faire honneur.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, Atsushi.

Le plus jeune écarquillait les yeux, tournant la tête vers son aîné avec surprise, comme s'il était prit sur le fait.

\- Je sais bien à quoi tu penses, continuait le brun en continuant de marcher, Ne te sous-estime pas, tu finiras par te contrôler.

\- Comment-

\- Tu es prévisible.

Il ronchonnait. Il l'était à ce point ?

\- Toujours à te poser les mauvaises questions.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, alors ? Dit Atsushi à voix basse comme s'il était en quête de conseils et de réconfort

Dazai s'arrêtait alors dans sa marche, puis il se tournait vers son subordonné, le visage fermé, sérieux. Pas au point à en faire peur, juste assez pour faire comprendre à Atsushi qu'il ne plaisanterait pas à ce moment là. Le vent froid soufflait, Le garçon aux cheveux argentés regardant les yeux bruns du plus grand.

\- Pense à autre chose, au mieux de te demander « Est-ce que j'en suis capable », dis toi « J'en suis capable. ». Au mieux de penser « Est-ce que je vais réussir », pense « Ce soir, je pourrais fêter ma victoire. ».

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu te dis ?

\- Non. Moi, je sais que j'y arriverai.

Ah, oui, pas étonnant.

\- Si un jour tu arrives à parfaire ton Tigre, alors tu deviendras extrêmement puissant, dit Dazai avec assurance.

\- Sans mon pouvoir, je ne vaux rien.

\- Alors sans le moins, je ne vaux rien non plus.

Atsushi n'arrivait plus à répondre, gardant la bouche close. Dazai soupirait, haussant un sourcil en levant la tête.

\- Tu dois réussir à te faire une idée.

Oui, il avait raison, il devait essayer. S'il voulait qu'il soit fier de lui, il devait essayer.

\- Je-

Soudain, Dazai écarquillait les yeux, le poussait sur le coté de la force d'un bras, et il levait l'autre en face de lui. Son pouvoir se manifestait aussitôt, balayant la neige qui était autour avec la poussée du vent, et les trois pics de glace qui fonçaient vers eux se stoppèrent et se désintégrèrent grâce à « La Déchéance d'un Homme » de Dazai. Une fois les pics disparus, l'agent baissait son bras, et les arcs de son pouvoir surnaturel disparurent à leur tour. Quand il sentit que le vent s'atténuait, Atsushi finit par rouvrir les yeux, et il se tournait sur le dos en fixant l'air éberlué son coéquipier et le paysage qui l'entourait.

\- Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?!

Dazai plissait les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et il vit en une fraction de seconde une silhouette qui semblait disparaître derrière les troncs.

\- Au fond j'espérais que cette silhouette ne soit que l'esprit mal tourné des gens. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à croiser Bigfoot.

Atsushi se relevait aussitôt, regardant dans la même direction que Dazai, cherchant, mais ne trouvant rien. Il soupirait, déçu de ne pas avoir vu ce pour quoi ils étaient là, mais il fut rapidement ramené sur terre quand d'autres stalactites arrivèrent, et cette fois-ci Dazai n'avait pas eut le temps de les voir venir. Alors Atsushi poussait un sifflement de douleur quand l'un d'entre eux effleurait son bras, déchirant son manteau et sa chemise avant de se planter dans l'arbre qui était plus loin derrière. Instantanément, le plus petit se tenait le bras avec douleur, et il regardait les pics dans l'arbre à coté avec les yeux ronds, les voyants par la suite disparaître dans un amas de poussière d'étoiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça..

Puis il enlevait sa main de sa plaie, regardant sa paume couverte de sang. C'est en levant les yeux qu'il l'aperçut enfin, cette silhouette noire. Il pouvait voir aussi ses yeux au loin, et elle se mit à courir. Serrant les dents, Atsushi ne se retint pas et se mit à courir aussi sans attendre Dazai derrière lui, poursuivant la bête en essayant de ne pas la perdre de vue. Et bordel, elle allait si vite. Non, ne pas le perdre. Alors Atsushi fronçait fermement les sourcils, les yeux aussi vifs que ceux d'un chat, et il le pensait si fort que finalement, ses jambes se changèrent en pattes de tigre. Il bondit, filait à vive allure, fixant la silhouette qui se rapprochait au fur et à mesure des secondes, puis enfin, il rugit, et il bondit sur son dos. Mais la silhouette n'était pas dupe car à peine atterrit-il sur son dos qu'il lui prit les bras, le faisait passer par dessus sa tête et l'envoyait valser ailleurs.

Atsushi poussait un gémissement de souffrance, roulant sur la neige sous plusieurs mètres, avant de finalement s'arrêter, à plat ventre. Ses bras étaient douloureux, son visage se sentant soudain piqué de milliers d'aiguilles de verre quand il réalisait qu'il était entièrement allongé dans la neige. Il crachait les flocons dans sa bouche, puis il se redressait en regardant autour de lui. Il s'était finalement retrouvé dans une grande clairière, il n'y avait rien autour de celle-ci hormis les arbres et la neige.

\- Sympa comme pouvoir.

Atsushi portait son regard face à lui, et il se relevait sur ses deux jambes en apercevant la personne qu'il traquait depuis le début. C'était un homme, une vingtaine d'années peut-être, il ne portait pas beaucoup d'habits sur lui, une chemise grise assez ouverte pour voir son torse, un pantalon de la même couleur troué aux genoux, il n'avait pas de chaussures, de gants, rien d'autre. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune vif, presque troublant, des crocs dépassaient de la partie inférieure de sa mâchoire. Le plus impressionnant, ce fut de voir les poils noirs qu'il accumulait partout sur son corps, sur son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, ses cheveux étaient touffus et allaient jusqu'en bas de son cou, formaient des rouflaquettes jusqu'au menton et une barbe aussi. Atsushi avait l'impression de se trouver face à un yéti, à l'abominable homme des neiges.

\- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, ou tu peux te changer entièrement ? Continuait le Yéti d'une voix incroyablement grave

\- Qui es-tu ? Fit soudain Atsushi en gardant son air sérieux

Un sourire apparut sur son visage, puis il écartait les bras de chaque coté, les arcs blancs de son pouvoir l'entourant, faisant soulever la neige entassée sur le sol.

\- Je m'appelle Lev Suzuki, et je suis le Maître de ces montagnes.

\- Encore un avec des pouvoirs, dit Atsushi en regardant la lueur et la puissance émaner de lui

\- Mon pouvoir est « Le Sang Froid des Veines », je peux faire ce que je veux, oui tout ce que je veux avec ce qui m'entoure !

Atsushi n'avait pas eu besoin de se demander à quoi pouvait servir son pouvoir en ayant vu toute la neige qui l'entourait, et se souvenant des pics de glace qui lui avaient foncés dessus, sur lui et Dazai. Se proclamer soi-même roi des montagnes parce-que ce pouvoir lui appartient paraissait si cliché. Atsushi le jaugeait de haut en bas, et avant même qu'il ai pu dire quoique ce soit, il sentit une présence à ses cotés, Dazai venait d'arriver, sereinement, les mains dans les poches, fixant l'homme appelé Suzuki en comprenant facilement et rapidement dans quelle situation ils s'étaient embarqués.

\- Avant que l'on commence quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu veux le Yéti.

\- Yéti ?!

Ses yeux jaunes s'illuminèrent et des stalactites se créèrent et foncèrent sur lui à une vitesse folle. Mais il suffit que Dazai lève la main, et ces morceaux de glace s'arrêtèrent, et se désintégrèrent en un instant où le temps semblait s'arrêter. Suzuki eut les yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à être arrêté de la sorte, et il fronçait les sourcils, lâchant un grognement qui s'évanouit dans l'air entre ses longs crocs.

\- Comment est-ce que tu-

\- Vu comment tu m'as attaqué, je peux donc considérer que tu n'es pas vraiment de notre coté, je me trompe ?

Atsushi était surprit par comment Dazai avait le don de garder sa voix posée, de rester là sans broncher. Il le regardait du coin de l'œil, sa cage thoracique lui faisant presque mal par les coups réguliers de son cœur en dessous. Le Yéti sourit, puis levait la tête haut, comme s'il désirait montrer sa supériorité à eux.

\- Je suis le Maître de ces montages, répétait-il d'un ton cérémonial, Et rien, ni personne ne pourra barrer mon chemin !

\- Mmh, fit Dazai en posant son index sur son menton, On dirait que le froid lui ai monté à la tête. La discussion sera difficile, alors...

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Suzuki réactivait à nouveau son pouvoir, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait, sans doute. Alors la mission était la suivante, réussir à l'arrêter et prévenir l'Agence pour l'emmener on-ne-sait-où, histoire qu'il ne cause pas de dégâts aux alentours ou qu'il arrête de terrifier toute la population qui vivait en bas et qui balançait des rumeurs. Un peu comme ils avaient voulu faire, avec Atsushi quand il était recherché pour terrifier des villages entier quand il y avait la pleine lune. Mais contrairement à lui, ce type semblait vraiment avoir perdu la boule. Dazai avait un sourire sur le coin des lèvres, un sourire confiant, il semblait prêt lui aussi, préparant ses mains pour l'arrêter.

La situation était maintenant évidente pour Atsushi, le pouvoir de Dazai était puissant, très efficace, il arrêtait n'importe quel autre pouvoir et arrêter ce Suzuki allait être un véritable jeu d'enfant. Mais Atsushi ne voulait pas que ça se termine aussi facilement. Comment pouvait-il progresser, comment pouvait-il rendre fier Dazai si il n'y mettait pas un peu du sien ?Alors il jetait un autre regard à son aîné, puis au Yéti, et en fronçant les sourcils, il décidait de se mettre à l'avant sous le regard surprit de Dazai qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir s'avancer.

\- Fais moi une faveur s'il te plaît, Dazai, commençait Atsushi en activant son pouvoir, Laisse moi gérer ça.

Le plus vieux le regardait, longuement, puis il se redressait en affichant un fin sourire au coin de la bouche. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de reculer d'un pas, et le Tigre-Garou comprit facilement qu'à cet instant il eut le feu vert. Atsushi prit une grande inspiration, et se mit face à son adversaire. Il se mit à penser, le regard déterminé, changeant ses jambes et ses bras.

J'en suis capable.

Ce soir, je pourrais fêter ma victoire.

Soudain, Suzuki attaqua, envoyant une marée de pics de glace dans un cri de guerre sur lui tandis que Atsushi réussit à esquiver en bondissant sur le côté à une vitesse impressionnante. Le Yéti le regardait filer, lui envoyant encore une autre attaque sans vraiment réussir à le toucher. Atsushi s'approchait de plus en plus et quand il fut assez près il hurlait à son tour, sortit ses griffes de sa patte et réussit à la griffer sur un de ses bras, une touffe de poils noirs voltigeant dans les airs. L'adversaire poussait un hurlement qui ne semblait pas humain et il se retournait, apercevant le Tigre-Garou à quelques mètres de là où il se tenait. Il était à quatre pattes et quand il se relevait, Suzuki tapait un pied à terre et un chemin de gel se traçait jusqu'à Atsushi, ses pattes soudain gelées et prises dans la glace qui se formait, et montait petit à petit autour de lui. Atsushi était prit, il essayait de se sortir de la glace mais à chaque fissure qu'il créait, une autre couche s'ajoutait au reste. Alors il grognait, et il décidait de donner toute sa force, entaillant la glace avec ses griffes, et il finit par se délivrer du givre pour sauter sur le tronc d'un des arbres qui entourait la clairière.

\- Coriace, grognait le Yéti d'une voix extrêmement grave

Atsushi faisait claquer sa langue, Dazai observant ses réactions en plissant les yeux. Puis, le plus jeune évitait une véritable tornade de froid mordant, et quand Suzuki se mit à hurler, il lui sautait dessus de plein fouet, osant rentrer dans la puissance de son aura et les faisant tous deux tomber à terre. Atsushi le griffait au visage, faisait pivoté sa tête sur la droite, et avec la force herculéenne de ses pattes, il plaquait ses deux bras dans la neige en l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne semblait pas être sensible au froid, alors Atsushi ne se gênait pas, le retenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait quand il se débattait. Il avait la gorge qui se séchait, mais une fois que le Yéti fut stabilisé, il pouvait reprendre son souffle, respirant lentement mais fortement, fermant les yeux en affichant un faible sourire de satisfaction. Oui, il avait réussit, il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle. Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Je suis le Maître de ces montagnes.

SHLAK.

Atsushi écarquillait les yeux quand il sentit une horrible douleur lui prendre tout le flanc. Ça piquait, brûlait, des milliers d'épingles gelés lui traversait l'intérieur du corps. Il sentait un fluide chaud, contrastant avec cette glace, s'écouler. Il baissait les yeux, lâchant les bras de son adversaire en se redressant, et aperçut alors ce pieu de glace qui traversait son flanc et ressortait dans son dos, son sang s'écoulant tout autour comme une fontaine d'eau.

\- Ce qui veut dire, que les montagnes m'obéissent.

\- Atsushi ! S'écriait Dazai en voyant la scène qui se produisait sous ses yeux

Atsushi crachait du sang, un filet coulant sur son menton, et le Yéti le repoussait d'un coup de pied comme s'il était un vulgaire déchet, tombant sur le coté en commençant alors à hurler de douleur. Il s'écroulait complètement, ses mains redevenues normales tenant le pieux sans arriver à l'arracher. C'était tellement pire qu'un coup de sabre, là, il était toujours enfoncé et c'était si froid, tellement froid que ça le congelait de l'intérieur en même temps que ça le brûlait. Dazai s'avançait, ses mains tremblaient de colère, ses sourcils étaient froncés alors que le Yéti osait le défier du regard.

\- Assez jouer, je commence à m'impatienter, crachait Dazai en se préparant

Atsushi tournait la tête et le regardait. Non. Non, c'était raté, il avait une seule et unique mission, c'était de l'arrêter, et il n'avait pas réussit. Comment Dazai pouvait-il dire qu'il était puissant s'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter un gars qui se prenait pour l'abominable homme des neiges ? Il avait l'air ridicule, vraiment ridicule à hurler comme un enfant de six ans. De quoi avait-il l'air comme ça ?

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas en rester là.

Il rouvrit les yeux et il fronçait les sourcils, son cœur venait tout juste de s'arrêter. Il perdait le contrôle. Son aura grandit, devint de plus en plus grande jusqu'à ce que ses hurlements deviennent des rugissements sourds qui résonnaient dans les bois. Dazai jetait un regard par dessus l'épaule de Suzuki et balançait un « oh non » dans un soupir, le Yéti se tournant à son tour. Mais à peine eut-il réellement le temps de le faire que le Tigre-Garou lui bondit dessus dans un rugissement effroyable. Il essayait alors de le repousser, prit par la surprise par se faire attaquer par une bête aussi colossale, et la première chose qu'il fit ce fut de lui envoyer plusieurs attaques divers et variées, reculant de plus en plus à chaque fois que l'animal s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Mais ses mouvements étaient rapides et brusques, ils n'étaient pas préconçus ni organisés, c'était violent et imprévisible. C'était là le problème, le Yéti avait l'impression de s'affronter à un véritable tigre, sauvage. Alors pendant un moment, il fit l'erreur de détourner le regard, et c'est à ce moment là que le Tigre bondit et avec sa large gueule attrapait son épaule, plantant ses crocs dans la chair. Le Yéti hurlait et allez savoir comment il réussit à se dégager de lui, reculant de deux mètres alors que son épaule saignait abondement.

Le Tigre se redressait et il se penchait en avant, grognant, prêt à attaquer sa proie. Suzuki finit par perdre patience, ses yeux jaunes s'illuminèrent et une tornade, une énorme bourrasque se formait autour de lui, tournant sur elle-même en emportant une grande partie de neige avec elle. La clairière entière tremblait, Dazai se protégeait comme il le pouvait en essayant de voir à travers ce brouillard de flocons, ainsi que le Tigre qui n'arrivait plus à se repérer dans cette mini tempête. Il perdait ses cinq sens, donnant un coup de patte dans le vide en rugissant, regardant autour de lui avec son regard vif. Soudain, le Yéti sautait sur son dos, prenant l'animal par surprise. Il semblait se débattre comme il le pouvait, mais étrangement, le Yéti lui-même semblait désorienté par son propre pouvoir. Il finit par tomber sur le sol, et c'est à ce moment précis que le Tigre-Garou lui donna un énorme coup de patte qui l'envoyait s'écraser contre le tronc d'un arbre. Peut-être dix, non, quinze secondes passèrent avant que la tempête ne finisse par se calmer et les flocons retomber doucement sur le sol comme s'il neigeait pour de vrai. Le Yéti était au pied de l'arbre, les yeux fermés, il semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

Soudain, l'atmosphère semblait beaucoup plus calme, il n'y avait presque plus aucun bruit après ce vacarme qui venait de se produire. Dazai avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, ça faisait si longtemps que ça ne s'était pas produit et qu'une bataille ne le rendait pas aussi nerveux. Il abaissait son bras une fois que ce fut plus calme, et il regardait autour de lui, apercevant enfin le Tigre-Garou seulement à quelques mètres de leur adversaire. Il s'avançait, doucement, précautionneusement, les crocs à l'air. Il reniflait, ses pupilles étaient aussi fines que des lames de rasoir. Dazai savait bien ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Atsushi !

Le Tigre-Garou semblait sourd à ses paroles continuant de s'approcher de sa proie tout en grognant. S'il ne l'arrêtait pas, c'était certain, il allait le tuer. Dazai connaissait Atsushi, si cela devait se produire, jamais il ne se le pardonnera. Alors il fronçait un peu plus les sourcils, serrant les poings.

\- Atsushi ! Arrête ça !

Soudain, une de ses oreilles se relevait. Il s'arrêtait dans sa filature et dans un geste des plus lents et des plus atroces qui soit, le Tigre se retournait pour faire face à Dazai. Son regard était poignant, si poignant que même le professionnel eut du mal à ne pas ravaler sa salive, il était menaçant, il salivait par l'envie de lui faire la peau, c'était comme voir un vrai animal sauvage en captivité. Ça lui rappelait la première fois qu'il lui avait fait face, dans la maison de ferme. Cette fois-ci c'était différent, complètement différent. Dazai sourit et finalement le Tigre se mit à rugir à nouveau, bondissant sur lui avec précipitation, le brun l'esquivant en rangeant les mains dans son dos. À chaque fois qu'il attaquait, il l'esquivait tant bien que mal, serrant les dents.

\- Je ne t'arrêterai pas, Atsushi !

C'était difficile de l'esquiver, contrairement à la plupart de ses ennemis, Atsushi Nakajima sous la forme d'un animal était complètement imprévisible et prêt à tout.

\- Tu dois réussir à le contrôler !

Un seul touché, un simple touché et Atsushi reprenait sa forme normale. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il devait faire en sorte qu'il parvienne à se surpasser et à prendre contrôle du Tigre qui l'habitait. Alors Dazai se contentait de prendre sur lui et à chaque fois d'éviter ses attaques brusques. Il reculait une nouvelle fois en prenant une inspiration, les yeux suppliants.

\- ATSUSHI !

Le Tigre donnait un coup dans la neige, et Dazai fut un instant aveuglé par les flocons qu'il se prit en pleine figure, poussant un hoquet de surprise. Mais la suite, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

L'animal donnait un coup de griffe si gigantesque qu'il réussit à éventrer horizontalement Dazai. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été blessé comme ça. Il écarquillait soudain les yeux, les souvenirs de la douleur si lointain lui revenant brusquement en mémoire, et il reculait de deux pas, lançant un rapide regard à son abdomen où ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Merde. Depuis combien de temps exactement, est-ce qu'il n'a pas été touché ? Le Tigre s'approchait, ses yeux lumineux étaient éteints de toute raison, c'était si inhumain que c'en était effrayant, et que personne n'aurait pu croire que derrière cette apparence se cachait un véritable humain, un orphelin incapable de causer du tort à qui que ce soit.

\- Ressaisis-toi, dit Dazai en fronçant les sourcils, N'oublie pas, tu en es capable. Je sais que t'en ai capable, je crois en toi, alors bordel prouve moi que tu peux le faire, Atsushi !

Le Tigre continuait de s'approcher, et il fut si proche de lui, que Dazai pouvait presque sentir son souffle brûlant recouvrir son visage. Ses yeux étaient incroyablement absorbants, mais si vides, si sombres.

\- Fais ce que tu veux Atsushi, dit Dazai avec une voix plus basse et plus calme, Mais je ne t'arrêterai pas. Montre moi que j'ai raison de croire en toi.

Le Tigre grognait, mais il l'attaquait pas. Oui, c'est ça. Il était si près de lui à cet instant, si proche, il aurait pu attaquer depuis si longtemps en fait. Alors Dazai comprit qu'à l'intérieur de cette bête, Atsushi était lui-même en train de se battre contre le Tigre, et essayait de trouver une issue, c'était pour ça, que soudain ses mouvements étaient devenus si hésitants. Dazai tenait d'une main son abdomen, ne quittant pas du regard le Tigre en face de lui, et il plissait les yeux quand il aperçut ses oreilles bouger ainsi que son museau. L'animal rugit, il papillonnait des yeux comme s'il devenait fou, sa queue balayait la neige derrière lui et il secouait la tête comme un chien qui éternuait. Ce moment de folie aurait pu faire peur à n'importe qui, mais à la place, le brun sourit. Et quand le Tigre relevait les yeux et qu'il aperçut cette flamme au fond d'eux, son sourire ne put que s'agrandir.

\- C'est ça..

SHLAK.

Atsushi rugit. Il se tournait et aperçut le Yéti, debout,il essuyait d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait sous son nez et il sourit lorsque le Tigre-Garou semblait souffrir à cause du pic de glace qui s'était planté dans sa queue. L'aura autour de l'adversaire grandit à nouveau, et il écartait les bras de chaque coté, riant à pleine gorge comme un fou hystérique.

\- Je m'appelle Lev Suzuki, hurlait-il comme s'il était Dieu, Et je suis le Maître d-

Dazai lui offrit un splendide coup de poing dans la figure et Bigfoot s'écroulait à terre, complètement assommé et mis hors état de nuire par le pouvoir du brun. Celui-ci le regardait de là où il se tenait, secouant sa main en l'air.

\- Ouais, on a compris, crachait-il avec sarcasme

Il faisait claquer sa langue, et il regardait le ciel avec des yeux fatigués quand il se mit vraiment à neiger. Dazai soupirait, puis se tournait pour voir le Tigre qui gémissait de douleur. Alors il s'approchait, et d'un geste un peu trop violent il enlevait le pic qui s'était planté dans la queue de l'animal sauvage. Il rugit si fort dans les montagnes que les derniers oiseaux qui part chance étaient restés finirent par partir à leur tour. Il le lançait plus loin, et le Tigre finit par s'asseoir sur l'arrière-train, respirant comme s'il extirpait tout de ses poumons. Il semblait épuisé, à bout de forces, et Dazai marchait jusqu'à se trouver face à lui. Il s'agenouillait pour croiser son regard animal, et il sourit doucement, une main frottant la fourrure sous son menton et l'autre frottant le dessus de sa tête avec affection et tendresse. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes et le pouvoir de Dazai agit, une lueur aveuglante apparaissant autour du Tigre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse quelques instants après, l'animal s'étant changé une nouvelle fois en Atsushi.

Celui-ci, contrairement à ordinaire, n'était pas évanouit, il avait les yeux à moitié ouverts, comme quelqu'un qui était sur le point de tomber dans les vapes, et il respirait pareillement que lorsqu'il était en tigre, lentement et fortement. La main de Dazai par dessus sa tête continuait de lui frotter les cheveux avec affection, puis il finit par l'amener sur son visage avec l'autre, soulevant sa tête pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, ses pouces caressant avec douceur la peau de ses joues.

\- Tu vois, commençait-il avec un sourire, Tu es le seul gros chat que je peux approcher.

Atsushi le regardait un instant, puis à son tour un sourire se dessinait sur le coin de sa bouche, son cœur battant aussi vite qu'un tambourin. Puis, allez savoir pourquoi, ses yeux papillonnèrent et quand ils se fermèrent, il s'écroulait dans les bras de Dazai. Celui-ci parut surprit au début, gardant une de ses mains en l'air et les yeux exorbités, puis après un moment, il finit par sourire avec amusement. Sa main en l'air se posait dans son dos et le serrait d'avantage contre lui, la frottant avant de poser son menton par dessus sa tête, soufflant dans ses cheveux argentés avec douceur. Il s'en était fallut de peu, mais Dazai n'a jamais été aussi heureux de retrouver son ami tel quel. Jamais il n'en avait été aussi fier. Il le serrai d'avantage, embrassant le haut de sa tête comme signe de récompense. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit à cet instant.

Aïe, merde, hurlait une voix dans sa tête, Ne le sers pas trop fort t'es blessé je te rappelle.

 **.**

Quand Atsushi ouvrit les yeux, il vit un plafond qu'il connaissait bien. Il était allongé dans son lit, sous ses couvertures, dans son appartement. Il avait mal à la tête, il avait beau réfléchir, il n'avait presque aucun souvenir de se qu'il s'était passé. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il était allongé là ? Il se souvenait du froid, il faisait si froid oui, oh, il y avait une sorte de yéti aussi dans les montagnes. Oui, tout lui revenait en tête maintenant. Ils ont réussir à résoudre le mystère de la silhouette noire, c'était un gars qui se prenait pour un dieu et qui pouvait contrôler la glace. Atsushi s'était retrouvé en duel avec lui, puis il s'était transformé en tigre. C'était un moment de total black-out, où il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler ce qu'il avait pu faire une fois muté.

 _« Montre moi que j'ai raison de croire en toi. »_

Oui, c'est mots là lui étaient revenus en bribes, et ce n'était qu'après qu'il avait pu sortir de ce grand trou noir. Il le savait, il a été pendant un instant conscient dans son corps animal. Mais ces souvenirs n'avaient duré que quelques secondes et la dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était le visage souriant de Dazai face à lui. Mais depuis, que s'est-il passé ? Et le Yéti ? Ces événements se sont produits il y a combien de temps ? Alors en serrant les dents, Atsushi se relevait doucement pour se mettre assis dans son lit, se passant une main sur son front chaud.

\- Réveillé ?

Il tournait la tête sur le coté, et il aperçut Kunikida dans l'angle de la porte, appuyé contre celle-ci les bras croisés. Il remettait correctement ses lunettes, et en le voyant, Atsushi ne put caché un sourire gêné sur le coin de la bouche.

\- Ah, oui, répondit-il avec une main derrière la tête, Ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

\- Tu as passé la journée, dit Kunikida, Tu es rentré hier soir de ta mission.

\- Je vois...

Il regardait à l'extérieur, c'était la fin de la journée, déjà. Comment allait-il réussir à se rendormir maintenant ?

\- Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

\- Dazai a appelé l'Agence hier, et le patron a rappliqué avec des renforts pour embarqué ce fêlé que vous avez trouvé. On vous a ramené ensemble, toi et Dazai, et tu étais dans les vapes à ce moment là.

Il hochait la tête, oui c'était clair à présent. Il regardait alors ses bras, son corps, il n'avait aucune blessure, pas une égratignure. C'était ça l'avantage de son pouvoir, il ressortait toujours régénéré.

\- Il y a tout le monde en bas, rejoins nous.

Puis Kunikida finit par s'en aller. Atsushi regardait encore la porte ouverte, puis il finit par se lever, remettant ses chaussures en apercevant sur la chaise de son bureau le manteau gris que lui avait acheté Dazai. Il s'approchait, le regardant avec un sourire avant de voir la déchirure qu'il y avait à la manche. Oui, tout lui revenait en mémoire, absolument tout jusqu'au plus petit détail. Même la sensation d'avoir les mains de Dazai dans les siennes. À cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait bizarre à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ami. Ça revenait de plus en plus souvent, Atsushi n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de sensation auparavant. C'était peut-être ça, la profonde admiration. Cette admiration que pouvait avoir un enfant pour son héros, peut-être. Dazai n'était pas son héros cependant, il était juste... un ami. Un ami qui lui avait tout donné.

Après plusieurs minutes de passées, Atsushi décidait alors de descendre dans les bureaux de l'Agence de Détectives. C'était rare, mais ce soir là il y avait tout le monde dans la pièce, Ranpo, Kenji, Akiko, Kyouka, Kunikida, Naomi, Tanizaki. Même le patron Fukuzawa était là. Atsushi les regardait un à un, riant presque de nervosité face à tout ce monde.

\- Tiens, s'étonnait Ranpo en relevant la tête de son siège

\- Nakajima ! S'écriait Naomi en joignant les mains, Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui je vais bien, répondit Atsushi en continuant de regarder autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, Où est Dazai ?

\- Ah, celui là ! Tu l'as bien amoché dis moi !

Atsushi tournait son regard vers Kenji, l'information prenant du temps à monter au cerveau.

\- A..Amoché ? Répétait-il avec un sourire nerveux, Comment ça ?

\- Oui, renchérit Tanizaki avec bienveillance, Quand il était revenu, il était pratiquement éventré, mais comme il porte des bandages tout le temps c'était comme s'il s'était déjà soigné avec ce qu'il avait..

\- Vous voulez dire..., continuait le plus jeune en baissant les yeux, Vous voulez dire que c'est moi qu'est fait ça ?

Kunikida frappait l'arrière de la tête du jumeau, et Ranpo se mit alors à rire.

\- Ouais, et je te félicite ! Rit le brun les pieds sur le bureau, Je suis dans l'Agence depuis bien plus longtemps que Dazai et je n'ai jamais vu personne réussir à le blesser !

\- Oui, moi non plus.., marmonnait Kenji en levant les yeux au ciel et en ayant un doigt sur le menton

\- Même Kunikida n'a jamais réussit à l'avoir !

LA FERME !

\- C-Ce n'est pas le problème ! S'écriait aussitôt Atsushi, J-J'ai... Je l'ai blessé ! Je suis...

\- Oï, c'est Dazai, rappelait Kunikida en reprenant son calme, Tu crois vraiment qu'il va mourir par quelque chose d'aussi superficiel ? Qu'il va t'en vouloir ?

Atsushi reprenait alors son calme, détournant un instant le regard en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Oui, il avait raison, Dazai n'était pas de ce genre, il le savait pourtant, alors pourquoi s'en faire ? Parce qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, et que lorsqu'il est transformé en tigre, il est incontrôlable. Pourtant, il avait réussit à reprendre le contrôle à un moment donné, il le sait. Mais ça devait être court, très court car peu après il avait perdu connaissance.

\- Et puis, j'ai pris soin de lui, dit d'une voix sensuel Akiko

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Tanizaki grimaçait et prit peur, rapidement réconforter par sa sœur qui était un peu trop proche de lui. Atsushi affichait un léger sourire, et alors que tout le monde commençait a reparler entre eux, il se tournait vers le Patron, l'air plus gêné.

\- J'aimerais voir comment il va, lui dit-il doucement, Est-ce qu'il est rentré chez lui?

\- Non, répondit Fukuzawa, Il a passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, je pense qu'il y ai encore.

\- Merci Patron.

Atsushi s'inclinait, les bras collés contre son corps, et sans plus attendre il alla prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Il marchait normalement au début, la tête droite, puis sans raison, il semblait accélérer dans les couloirs, les poings serrés, ses ongles fins se plantant dans ses paumes de mains. Il connaissait Dazai, il devait sûrement être en train de concocter un autre plan suicide, devait se la couleur douce sur son lit d'hôpital, il allait bien. Mais pourquoi il était inquiet à ce point, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette horrible sensation de culpabilité bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Bientôt, il arrivait à l'infirmerie où s'étalait tous les lits cachés derrière des rideaux, et il y avait Dazai au milieu de la salle, dos à lui, qui venait juste de mettre son long manteau sur son dos, rajustant ses manches. En le voyant, Atsushi ne s'arrêtait pas, accélérait le pas, et Dazai n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce que Atsushi le serrait soudain contre lui, le garçon dans son dos. Le plus petit serrait sa taille avec ses bras maigres, plongeant son visage dans son trench-coat qui était encore froid. Dazai avait le regard bloqué devant lui, il n'osait même plus bouger, n'osait plus respirer, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour comprendre que c'était Atsushi qui était derrière lui, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Le Tigre-Garou n'avait jamais eu la chance de vraiment le toucher comme ça, de le serrer dans ses bras. Enfin de son point de vue, bien sûr, le jour même de leur rencontre il était tombé dans ses bras, il s'y était déjà retrouvé plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois il n'en avait pas conscience. Alors pour lui, c'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'il osait faire quelque chose comme ça.

\- Je suis désolé, murmurait-il

Dazai gardait toujours le regard fixe face à lui, puis une de ses mains vint se mettre par dessus les siennes sur le bas de son ventre.

\- Tu es ridicule, rit-il en levant la tête en l'air, T'as été parfait hier, alors ne t'excuse surtout pas.

Atsushi ne répondit pas. Il savait que s'il rajoutait quelque chose, Dazai lui ferait la morale sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre et que tout allait parfaitement bien. Alors il décidait de se taire, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, Atsushi-kun.

À ces mots, il rit, une nouvelle fois prit sur le fait. Quand sa prise fut plus douce, Dazai enlevait ses mains de lui et il se retournait pour faire face à Atsushi, lui souriant avant d'étirer ses bras par dessus sa tête.

\- Apparemment, la courbe de réussites à l'Agence aurait doublée ces derniers mois. Alors ils ont préparé une petite fête en bas.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il y a tout le monde, réagit Atsushi en venant de comprendre

\- Mmh, ça risque d'être drôle. Surtout si Kunikida abuse trop sur les boissons.

\- Il y aura de l'alcool ?

\- Une fête sans alcool n'est pas une fête ! J'ai failli mourir d'un coma éthylique l'année dernière, dit Dazai avec nostalgie

Atsushi roulait les yeux au ciel après ça, et Dazai enroulait un bras autour de son cou, l'emmenant avec lui vers les bureaux locaux de l'immeuble.

 **.**

Une croissance qui est passée de 58 % à 86 % en l'espace de deux mois. Cette marche de progression était pour tous une des plus grandes réussites, de manière à ce que maintenant, l'Agence rentre dans la Triade des plus grandes organisations de pouvoirs surnaturels, avec la Mafia Portuaire et la Guilde. Mais contrairement à eux, leurs attentions étaient meilleures, bien évidemment. Il était plus de 23h maintenant, et la fête avait commencé depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Ils riaient tous ensemble, Ranpo et Kenji assis sur les bureaux en chantant une chanson japonaise, Kunikida criant sur tout et sur rien avec son carnet des idéaux pendu sous son bras, Kyouka semblait inintéressée par tout ce bazar, Naomi et Tanizaki étant partis on ne sait où pour faire on ne sait quoi. Quand ils étaient revenus, allez savoir où était passée la chaussure gauche de la jeune fille et la ceinture du garçon. Ils étaient tous à peu près torchés, certains plus que d'autres, le Patron était complètement indifférent, gardant son éternel visage inexpressif, et Dazai supportait étonnement bien l'alcool, à part son haleine qui sentait plus fort, il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien.

Le pire bien évidemment, ce fut Atsushi. Ce n'était qu'après avoir bu deux verres qu'il avouait qu'il n'avait jamais bu d'alcool de sa vie, et au bout du troisième, on semblait l'avoir complètement perdu. Il riait comme un fou, secouant son verre dans les airs, et il riait encore plus quand Kunikida lui hurlait dessus, lui crachant presque sur le visage, le plus petit touchant sa joue avec le bout de son doigt en marmonnant un « C'est trop mignon quand tu t'énerves Kunikinikaku...dadu.. ».

\- Et si on jouait à un jeu ? Demandait alors Kenji en se balançant d'avant en arrière

\- Oh, quel genre de jeu ? Demandait Akiko

\- Tes jeux sont horribles Kenji, commentait Dazai en croisant les bras, C'est à cause de toi que l'autre fois j'ai été retrouvé raide mort

\- Ce jeu là est drôle ! Rétorquait le blond en tirant une moue, Ce jeu s'appelle « Paranoïa ».

\- Paranoïa ? Répétait Atsushi en levant un sourcil

\- Ouais ! C'est simple, chacun notre tour, on va poser une question à la personne de son choix, et toutes les personnes qui veulent qu'il réponde devra boire son verre. Si il y a la majorité, la personne devra obligatoirement répondre !

\- Et si la personne refuse ?

\- Et bien il devra boire ! Un verre pour une personne qui a déjà bu.

\- Hey, on ne risque de pas tenir longtemps avec ton jeu, dit Ranpo

\- En plus, Atsushi est déjà ivre mort, rit Naomi

\- Pff, c'est pas vrai.

\- Bon, et bien si tout le monde est d'accord, jouons ! S'exclamait Tanizaki

Ils s'entre-regardèrent tous, un verre à la main, certains assis sur les bureaux, d'autres debout, d'autres assis sur des chaises, et ils commencèrent. Kenji se tournait vers Dazai et il sourit malicieusement.

\- Dazai, si tu pouvais faire quelque chose à Kunikida, ce serait quoi ?

La réponse pouvait être intéressante, alors plus de la moitié se mirent à boire leur verre, forçant alors le brun à répondre. Celui-ci se mit à sourire machiavéliquement.

\- Je lui couperai sa queue de cheval, ça fait des années que j'en meurs d'envie.

\- Oï ! N'y pense même pas !

La plupart se mirent à rire. Le jeu était assez sympa, finalement.

 **.**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure déjà que le jeu avait commencé. La plupart était ironiquement bourré, c'était amusant de voir tout le monde rire complètement ivres, continuant de jouer sans vraiment s'arrêter. Dazai l'était beaucoup moins, il ne voulait pas se bourrer autant que les autres, alors lorsque les questions étaient simplement inutiles, il s'abstenait contrairement aux autres qui à chaque fois buvait, même si les réponses n'étaient pas forcément intéressantes. Il regardait Atsushi à coté de lui avec un œil fatigué, le voyant tanguer sans vraiment oser dire quelque chose. Allez savoir comment il est quand il est ivre, il pouvait être brutal ou peut-être l'inverse, Dazai ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Il soupirait.

\- Si tu pouvait échanger ton pouvoir avec quelqu'un dans cette pièce, qui est-ce que ce serait ? Demandait Naomi à son frère

La plupart se mirent à boire, et quand Atsushi approchait son verre de sa bouche, Dazai posait sa main sur le dessus, le forçant à descendre son bras.

\- Arrête toi un peu, murmurait-il

\- Pourquoi ? Rétorquait Atsushi avec un air qui se voulait vexé

\- Tu vas mal finir si tu continues.

Au moment où il allait dire quelque chose, le vote était déjà fini, et Tanizaki répondit.

\- Je prendrais celui de Atsushi. Parce que c'est vraiment trop cool de se changer en tigre.

\- C'est pas si cool que ça, répondit le concerné en oubliant déjà Dazai à coté de lui

\- Ok, maintenant Tanizaki, pose une question à Atsushi.

Il hochait la tête et se tournait vers lui, réfléchissant un instant avant de trouver une idée.

\- Si tu devais décrire Dazai en trois mots.

La plupart se mirent à boire, Dazai lui, refusait toujours de le faire. La majorité votait pour, alors Atsushi se mit à réfléchir, tanguant d'avant en arrière avant de finalement trouver la réponse.

\- Je dirais... Élégant, commençait-il en attirant l'attention de Dazai, Charmant et... Hypocrite.

\- Hypocrite ? S'étonnait Dazai

\- Il a dit qu'il était charmant..., riait Kenji à l'oreille de Ranpo

\- Ouais, s'exclamait aussitôt Atsushi en se tournant vers Dazai, plaquant son index contre son torse, Tu es le gars le plus hypocrite que j'ai jamais rencontré. Toujours à cacher tes véritables sentiments, ta véritable personnalité. Même tes suicides ne sont pas vrais.

\- Atsushi-

\- Tu serais prêt à m'abandonner s'il le fallait, alors que toute la journée tu me traites gentiment. T'es le seul a avoir prit soin de moi, à m'apporter de l'affection, mais au fond tu fais ça par pitié. Tu... es vraiment hypocrite.

Un instant de silence se propageait soudain, Dazai regardant son subordonné avec un regard incompréhensible. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. C'était toujours silencieux, c'était lourd, jusqu'au moment où Atsushi se mit à pouffer de rire, riant si fort que ce fut contagieux pour tous ceux qui étaient au bord du coma. Il riait fort, détournant son regard de celui de Dazai, celui-ci n'ayant pas changé. Alors que l'ambiance semblait se détendre et reprendre de plus belle grâce à Akiko qui relançait une question, Dazai lui continuait de fixer Atsushi ses yeux bruns exprimant une étrange lueur. Puis il finit par détourner le regard, oubliant.

Non, il n'oubliait pas.

Ces mots là, ils restèrent un moment dans sa tête.

Une autre demi-heure passait, et sous l'ordre du Patron, le jeu se finit, ainsi que la soirée. Il commandait des taxis pour ceux qui voulaient rentrer chez eux, d'autres préféraient passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Quand Atsushi se levait de son siège et qu'il commençait à marcher, il partait sur la gauche, puis la droite, puis il se rattrapait sur le bureau en levant une main, balançant un « tout va bien » en l'air. Le Patron soupirait en regardant l'état du jeune garçon, et avant qu'il ne commence à le sermonner, Dazai s'approchait.

\- Je vais l'aider à remonter dans sa chambre, ne t'inquiète pas Fukuzawa.

En le regardant encore un instant, l'homme finit par hocher la tête, confiant la responsabilité du tigre-garou à Dazai, et il finit par quitter l'Agence à son tour. Le regardant encore un moment s'accrocher au mobilier, Dazai finit par s'approcher de lui, l'aidant alors à se tenir droit et à marcher. Atsushi eut d'abord du mal à accepter son aide, mais finalement, ils repartirent ensemble à l'étage. En arrivant à la chambre, Dazai ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, laissant la lumière du couloir illuminer fébrilement la pièce, et il forçait alors Atsushi à s'asseoir sur son lit, le débarrassant de ses chaussures et de sa cravate.

\- Bordel, on dirait une vraie mère..., marmonnait Dazai en se sentant fatiguer de s'occuper du ivre

Il n'avait pas entendu Atsushi, il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Peut-être qu'il s'était déjà endormi, allez savoir. Il s'occupait de lui encore un instant, puis soupirait lourdement.

\- Ok. J'y vais.

Il allait se relever, mais au moment où le brun était sur le point de le faire, il sentit une prise sur son bras. Il se statufia sur place, Atsushi tenant son bras comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Dazai...

Un frisson parcourut le cou de Dazai quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Atsushi dans sa nuque. Il pouvait sentir son corps entier s'appuyer dans son dos, sa bouche était prêt de son oreille, respirant chaudement. Dazai se sentit si vulnérable à ce moment sans explication, il se sentait incroyablement bizarre, il sentait ses poumons frapper sa cage thoracique si fort qu'il était sûr qu'il était prêt à en mourir.

\- Lâche moi, dit-il en détestant se sentir aussi manipulable

\- Reste avec moi.

Il enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou, ses ongles fins se plantant dans la manche de sa chemise, Dazai n'arrivait pas à bouger. N'importe qui lui aurait fait ça, il l'aurait envoyer valser ailleurs, avec un coup dans la figure sans doute pour oser s'approcher de lui de cette manière, mais là, c'était Atsushi. C'était impossible pour lui de faire quoique ce soit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec moi..., chuchotait Atsushi d'une voix douloureuse, Pourquoi tu ne veux pas...

\- S'il te plaît Nakajima, laisse moi.

\- Tu m'appelles par mon nom maintenant ? Tu dois vraiment être en colère, hein...? Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça.. ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore.

\- Ou alors tu ne m'apprécies pas... Pareil que moi, c'est ça..

Dazai regardait toujours face à lui pour essayer d'oublier du mieux qu'il le pouvait le souffle chaud de Atsushi dans sa nuque, mais à ces mots, il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

Soudain, Atsushi le saisit par les épaules et le faisait tomber sur son lit avec force. N'importe qui, oui n'importe qui aurait pu faire ça, Dazai l'aurait vu venir.

Mais Atsushi était effroyablement imprévisible.

Sur le dos, sentant les draps frais serrés sous ses poings, Dazai avait les yeux exorbités alors que Atsushi se tenait juste par dessus lui, ses mains posées de chaque coté de sa tête. Il sentait son souffle se bloquer, littéralement, il ne respirait plus du tout, son cœur lui non plus se semblait plus battre. C'était une sensation horrible, vraiment horrible, Dazai la détestait.

\- Je veux dire que... Plus le temps passe, et plus..

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, il n'arrivait plus du tout à réfléchir. Son regard d'ordinaire si vif était assombri, il semblait si sérieux, ses yeux plongés dans ceux bruns de Dazai. C'était long, affreusement long, Dazai avait les mains crispées, ses yeux écarquillés, et le pire ce fut quand Atsushi semblait s'approcher au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Il se penchait, ses mains se serrant sur les draps quand son visage s'approchait, et il finit par fermer ses yeux. Il fut maintenant si près que Dazai pouvait sentir son souffle alcoolisé, ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas respiré maintenant. Leurs visages se touchaient, puis leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, Dazai pouvait les sentir ses lèvres si proches des siennes.

Mais rien ne se passa.

À ce moment si concret, Atsushi finit tout simplement par se bloquer sur place. Le cœur de Dazai se remit enfin à rebattre, mais il allait si vite qu'il ne savait même pas s'il était vivant.

Pourtant il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant qu'à ce moment où il ne savait plus rien.

Atsushi avait toujours les yeux fermés, ses lèvres qui touchaient les siennes se mirent à trembler, puis il collait son front contre celui du brun, lâchant soudain un sanglot, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Si un jour tu devais me laisser..., murmurait-il la voix tremblante

Dazai attendait la suite, fixant toujours le garçon en sentant tout son corps l'abandonner.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais...

Merde. Merde c'était douloureux. Atsushi restait un instant comme ça, son front collé contre le sien, son souffle mêlé au sien, il était si proche. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis il se mit alors à pleurer silencieusement, les larmes tombant sur les joues de Dazai, puis finalement il décrochait son front du sien, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. Il l'entendait sangloter, mais Dazai regardait toujours le plafond, les larmes de Atsushi étalées sur ses propres joues, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réfléchir correctement. Lui avait un esprit et un réfléchi si vif d'ordinaire. Dazai ne perdait jamais le contrôle, il était toujours à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation, toujours fier et avait toujours cette confiance en soi que nul ne pouvait enlever. Mais ce moment là, oui ce simple moment là, Dazai Osamu perdit l'entière connexion, tout ça à cause de Atsushi. La seule chose qu'il fut alors capable de faire, c'était de lâcher les draps devenus brûlants d'une main et de la poser dans le dos de Atsushi. Cette sensation, de perdre la connexion, Dazai ne l'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, et ce fut bien plus horrible qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il serrait les dents si fort qu'elles purent grincer, il fronçait les sourcils aussi, et les mots de Atsushi lui revinrent en mémoire. Absolument tout lui revint soudain en mémoire.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ses propres larmes se mélangèrent avec celles de Atsushi sur son visage.

 _ **.**_

10h.

Jamais une matinée fut aussi abominable. Jamais. Les rayons du soleil entraient dans la chambre doucement, et sous les paupières de Atsushi, ses yeux brûlaient. Pas seulement ses yeux, sa tête aussi. Son cerveau étai réduit à l'état d'un ragoût, sa langue était aussi pâteuse qu'un steak, ses bras étaient mous, engourdis, quelle horrible sensation. Atsushi se tournait sur le ventre, son visage plongé dans son oreiller, il reniflait son haleine et une envie insupportable de vomir lui prit les tripes. Ah, c'était abominable, pourquoi il puait à ce point ? Il gémissait longuement, la voix grave et lourde, puis il relevait doucement sa tête, ses cheveux en bataille sur sa tête et il regardait la porte qui a été ouverte toute la nuit. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Il gémissait à nouveau, puis réussit -comment a t-il fait déjà- à se mettre assis, se prenant la tête entre les mains, se massant péniblement les tempes.

\- J'ai mal à la tête..., murmurait-il

La paume collée contre son front brûlant, il se passait peut-être cinq minutes avant qu'il ne décide enfin à réagir. Il se levait donc, s'appuyant un instant contre le mur d'à coté, puis il marchait directement vers la porte sans penser à mettre ses chaussures, ni à se rhabiller correctement. Une fois en dehors de la chaleur de sa chambre, Atsushi descendait, ses oreilles bourdonnant, et il poussait faiblement la porte du bureau principal. Il fut soudain surprit d'apercevoir Kunikida assit à un ordinateur, tapant à une vitesse folle, Ranpo affalé sur une chaise de bureau et les deux jumeaux discutant entre eux. Ils avaient l'air si sereins, pourquoi était-il le seul dans cet état ? Il plissait les yeux, se frottant l'œil gauche en les regardant jusqu'à ce que Naomi tourne la tête vers lui, et en le voyant, explose de rire en se tenant les côtes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ? Pouffait la jeune fille

Son frère ne put s'empêcher de cacher un rire derrière sa main, le regardant de haut en bas alors que Atsushi semblait prendre les choses au ralentit, un sourcil haussé.

\- Alors, ta première gueule de bois ? Dit alors Tanizaki avec un sourire

\- C'est vraiment l'enfer, marmonnait Atsushi

Gueule de bois ? Ah oui, il s'en souvient maintenant. La fête de la veille, des images revenaient une à une dans sa tête, sûrement pas dans l'ordre mais bref.

\- Tu te souviens au moins ? Questionnait une nouvelle fois Naomi

Atsushi la regardait, puis levait les yeux au ciel. C'était flou, mais ça revenait, petit à petit. Alors il s'avançait d'un pas, s'appuyant contre une chaise.

\- Euh, et bien..., commençait-il en prenant une inspiration, On.. on a commencé à boire pour fêter les réussites de l'Agence.. Puis, on a commencé ce jeu là, euh..

\- Paranoïa ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça.. Puis je crois vous êtes tous retourné chez vous, et puis Dazai m'a..

Soudain, il se tut.

Son sourire se dissipait et ses yeux s'agrandirent petit à petit. Son souffle se bloquait et une sueur froide coulait le long de son échine quand il se souvenait.

 _« Reste avec moi. »_

Chaque détail, jusqu'au plus gênant lui revenait en tête. Il se souvenait même du moment où il était à ça, oui à ça de...

 _« Si un jour tu devais me laisser, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. »_

Merde. Merde, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Il se souvenait de son visage si proche du sien, bordel, il aurait pu avoir tellement de problèmes. Mais Dazai n'avait rien fait pourtant, et Atsushi lui, ne s'était pas arrêté, il était devenu incontrôlable, sans aucun filtre. On lui avait dit un jour, que dans un état d'ivresse les vérités les plus enfouies ressortent, et les actes les plus insensés surgissent. Mais tout ça vient d'un toi intérieur qui n'a pas peur d'un avenir proche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de faire une chose pareille ?

Dazai devait être fou furieux contre lui, il devait sûrement lui en vouloir. Quel genre de personne peut faire ça à son supérieur ? En réalisant cette sombre vérité, Atsushi gémissait en poussant un long « Non » tout en prenant son visage entre ses mains avec exaspération. Kunikida levait les yeux de son clavier, regardant le plus jeune avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?

\- Non..., continuait-il de gémir avec remords, J'suis vraiment un boulet... Pourquoi j'ai fais ça...

\- Il y a un problème Atsushi ? S'enquit alors Tanizaki

\- Peu importe.

Kunikida finit par se lever, remettant ses lunettes du bout de son nez.

\- On n'a pas le temps de s'impatienter pour quoi que ce soit. On va commencer à travailler, Naomi et Tanizaki vous irez travailler sur l'affaire demandé par Mme Sakako. Ranpo, il y a un homicide à élucider pour toi dans le troisième arrondissement, prêt des usines de viande. Toi Atsushi-

Il se tournait vers lui, soupirant.

\- Tu commenceras cet après-midi, je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de résoudre quoi que ce soit pour ce matin.

Atsushi le regardait un instant, puis finit par baisser les yeux, hochant fébrilement la tête en ne voulant rétorquer quelque chose. C'était peut-être préférable, son cerveau était une pâte fondue dans un micro-onde. Les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à partir au travail, Ranpo n'avait toujours pas bougé et il a fallut que le blond aille lui faire un sermon pour qu'il finisse par soupirer et partir à son tour avec moins d'endurance. Atsushi se tenait encore la tête en s'asseyant sur une chaise, soupirant lourdement, les yeux toujours baissés.

 _« Ou alors tu ne m'apprécies pas... Pareil que moi, c'est ça.. »_

Il fronçait les sourcils, serrant la mâchoire à ce souvenir.

 _« Je veux dire que... Plus le temps passe, et plus.. »_

Plus quoi ? Que voulait-il dire à ce moment ? Plus je m'attache à toi. Plus j'ai besoin de toi. Plus j'ai envie de tellement de choses, je ne sais même pas comment qualifier ce sentiment confus, se dit-il, Je vais lui donner un nom, pour poser les choses. Ce sentiment bizarre, je vais l'appeler « Admiration », avec un grand A. « Dépendance ». « Envie ». Trop de noms lui vint en tête, mais seule Admiration restait car c'était le seul qui était raisonnable et sensé. En pensant à tout ça, en repensant à ce moment où son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Dazai, il sentait son estomac se nouer étrangement, puis ses joues chauffer. Ça recommençait, encore, mais c'était si embarrassant. Mais quelque chose continuait de le tourmenter, car la fin de sa phrase qu'il avait commencé hier soir ne se finissait pas par « Plus je m'attache à toi ». Il avait voulu dire autre chose, et c'était ça qui l'avait mené si près de ses lèvres.

Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être que, au final, il devrait aller le voir, lui parler sereinement pour remettre les choses en place, pour pouvoir mettre ses idées au clair, sobrement.

\- Dazai n'est toujours pas arrivé, dit soudainement Kunikida

Atsushi relevait les yeux, puis se tournait vers le blond, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je ne pense qu'il viendra travaillé aujourd'hui.

\- … Pourquoi ça ? Demandait Atsushi d'une petite voix

\- Quand je l'ai croisé ce matin, il agissait bizarrement.

Kunikida soupirait tandis que le plus jeune secouait la tête de droite à gauche avec incompréhension.

\- Bizarrement... comment ?

\- Ça fait quatre ans que je le connais. Dazai est difficile à cerner, encore plus à comprendre, mais dans un sens j'ai compris ses codes de fonctionnement. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, en fait.

Atsushi restait totalement muet, se contentant de regarder Kunikida la bouche entre-ouverte, jusqu'à ce que le blond croise les bras, détournant le regard.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de t'accuser de quoi que ce soit, mais... est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés était toujours paralysé. Pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité lui prenait la gorge ? Il ravalait sa salive, puis baissait les yeux. Finalement, il se mit à rire nerveusement, se frottant la nuque.

\- Je n'ai presque aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé..., dit-il d'une voix désolée, Je ne me rappelle pas de quoi que ce soit qui ait pu se passer..

\- Mmh. Je vois. Désolé.

Kunikida finit par se lever et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, passant juste à coté de Atsushi alors que lui regardait toujours en face de lui.

\- Je vais travailler. Je te retrouve cet après-midi.

Puis sans ajouter un mot, il s'en allait. Atsushi était resté là, planté tout seul au milieu de la pièce avec son mal de crâne. Il ne bougeait pas, puis sa mâchoire se serrait. Ses mains tremblèrent.

C'était à cause de lui, pas vrai ?


	3. Cold lies

**Voici la suite, désolé pour le retard! le dernier chapitre arrivera dimanche. Désolé pour les fautes, pas le temps de corriger quoi que ce soit x') sur ce bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

 **COLD**

 _troisième partie: **lies.**_

Jour 1.

L'après-midi, Atsushi s'était sentit mieux, assez pour pouvoir partir sur le terrain avec Kenji. L'affaire qu'ils devaient traité était celle d'un stalker, demandé par une cliente en particulier qui souhaitait savoir qui l'harcelait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. La recherche à duré la journée, puis ils finirent par découvrir son identité. Aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs, alors ce fut plutôt calme contrairement à d'habitude. La journée a était longue, Atsushi avait eu du mal à se concentrer, vraiment du mal.

Kunikida avait raison, Dazai n'était pas venu travaillé aujourd'hui.

Jour 2.

Atsushi s'était réveillé plus tôt que d'ordinaire, et était descendu à l'Agence plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il y avait la plupart des membres dans le bureau, mais cette forme d'espoir qu'était né en lui disparut quand il n'avait toujours pas vu Dazai. Sa bonne humeur habituelle s'était soudain atténué, mais il s'était dit en regardant l'heure qu'il devait être en train d'essayer de se suicider, encore. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser des questions sur lui qu'il devait déjà partir, et cette fois-ci, c'était avec Tanizaki. Sur le chemin, ils discutaient ensemble comme de vieux amis. La dernière fois qu'ils ont travaillé ensemble, c'était le lendemain de son arrivée à l'Agence, ils s'étaient retrouvé face à Akutagawa. Ce souvenir n'était pas spécialement plaisant, mais ça avait l'air de remonter à si loin tellement il y eurent de changements par la suite.

Puis, sur leur chemin, ils étaient tombés sur un détenteur de pouvoirs qui faisait partit de la Guilde, et sans connaître vraiment ses intentions, la bataille avait commencé entre eux dans un endroit éloigné du public. Atsushi s'était même demandé si Tanizaki lui portait la poisse. Le pouvoir de l'individu était puissant, très puissant, même les attaques minimales de Atsushi ne suffisait pas, alors il s'était transformé en Tigre quand le roux l'avait distrait avec ses illusions. Dans le corps du Tigre, Atsushi essayait de ne pas tomber dans cet immense trou noir qui à chaque fois le plongeait dans l'oubli. Il se battait, repensait aux mots que Dazai lui avait dit dans cette clairière, au milieu de la neige, et cette envie de le rendre fier grandissait une nouvelle fois en lui.

Quand il semblait voir clair, ses yeux ouverts, il était dans le corps de l'animal. Ça y était, il était complètement conscient, il arrivait à contrôler la bête. Ils s'étaient tous les deux battus férocement, avec hargne, et l'Homme finit par s'en aller avec tellement de furtivité que les deux membres de l'Agence ne l'avaient pas vu. Quand Atsushi avait reprit sa forme normale, il tenu vingt secondes debout avant de perdre conscience. Il s'était réveillé, encore et toujours, dans son lit à l'Agence et tout le monde fut fier de voir que leur mission a été un succès, et ça même face à un membre de la Guilde. Lui et Tanizaki le fêtèrent ensemble avec sourire, le plus jeune se sentant étrangement fier, mais quand son regard se portait sur le siège vide en face de lui, son rictus disparut.

Dazai n'était pas venu non plus aujourd'hui.

Jour 3.

Cette nuit-là, Atsushi fit un rêve qui ne le rendait pas indifférent. Au contraire, en se réveillant ce matin, il n'arrivait pas à bouger, chamboulé, il avait même envie de pleurer. Pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il faisait parce qu'en se frottant le yeux, ils étaient humides. Il s'était réveillé alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, son réveil indiquait 5h32, le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

Dans son rêve, il neigeait. Il avait six ans, et il était au parc où il avait l'habitude d'aller quand il était à l'orphelinat. Il faisait froid, il portait ses haillons, il tremblait, les mains gelées et il y avait cet adulte à coté de lui. Celui-ci lui attrapait le bras et le forçait à s'asseoir sur un banc encore couvert de neige. Son corps tremblait encore plus, et l'homme le regardait fermement en le pointant du doigt. Le plus jeune avait soudain mal au bras à cause de la poigne de l'homme.

\- Toi, tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec les autres. Reste là, et n'ose pas bouger. Sinon tu sais ce qui se passera.

\- Mais pourquoi-

\- Shhh !

Atsushi fermait un œil et poussait un gémissement de peur quand l'adulte levait la main en l'air, le menaçant de le frapper. Mais il ne fit rien et s'assit seulement à coté de lui sans bouger, Atsushi se remettant droit en regardant ses pieds frigorifiés. Ses mains étaient si froides qu'elles étaient bleues, il les regardait, puis levait les yeux face à lui.

\- Tu as froid mon garçon ?

Il y avait un des orphelins à quelques mètres devant lui, debout au milieu de la neige, les mains ramenées en boule contre sa poitrine. Un des adultes s'approchait, un sourire au lèvres, puis quand le garçon hochait la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer à sa question, l'homme lui prit les mains et soupirait dessus pour les réchauffer. Atsushi les regardait, il enviait si fort l'enfant qui était devant lui, il enviait tellement cette affection qui lui était interdite. Alors il ne faisait que les fixer, une rage folle lui prenant les tripes alors qu'il avait mal par le froid mordant. C'était ça, il avait si mal, intérieurement, extérieurement, ce n'était pas normal pour un garçon de 6 ans.

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'être jaloux, Atsushi-kun.

Le garçon eut un hoquet de surprise, puis de peur, et quand il tournait la tête sur le coté pour voir l'adulte qui l'avait sermonné quelques minutes plus tôt, son regard croisait celui d'un grand homme brun, portant un long manteau.

Dazai.

Atsushi le regardait, puis il ronchonnait, regardant par terre en serrant ses poings sur ses cuisses.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas jaloux, boudait-il avec une moue

\- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir non plus, tu sais.

Il baissait encore un peu plus les yeux avec gêne. Dazai sourit avec amusement, puis un silence s'installait entre eux. Atsushi relevait doucement ses yeux face à lui, fixant la scène qui se déroulait toujours devant ses yeux, puis il soupirait avec un air triste.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça à lui.. ? Demandait-il d'une petite voix tremblante, Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me l'a fait à moi... ?

Dazai le regardait du coin de l'œil, un certain moment peut-être, puis il finit par soupirer doucement. Atsushi tremblait encore plus, il serrait les dents, il avait envie de pleurer. Il en avait le droit, c'était un enfant, et il avait mal. Mais à cause de tous ces horribles adultes, il lui était devenu presque impossible de pleurer sans se faire punir. Alors il se contentait de serrer ses poings douloureux et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en retenant ses larmes. Puis, il écarquillait les yeux quand il sentit une chaleur sur ses mains, une chaleur douce, agréable. Dazai les caressait quand il sentit à quel point elles étaient froides, puis il les serrait fort dans les siennes, les apportant à son visage pour souffler dessus. C'était si chaud, elles étaient grandes, elles enveloppaient les siennes de sa chaleur. Atsushi le regardait, et ce fut si bon que les larmes qu'il peinait si fort à contenir tombèrent seules sur son visage. Oui, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, son visage fin trempé, puis il se mit à gémir de douleur, sanglotant en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Dazai le regardait longuement, puis il sourit doucement en penchant la tête sur le coté.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer. Tout le monde pleure quand ils souffrent.

Atsushi sentit une main sous son visage qui le forçait à relever la tête. Quand il regardait Dazai, il sentait son estomac se nouer et sa gorge se serrer. Il ne le savait peut-être pas, mais il était devenu un adulte maintenant, reprenant son apparence de tous les jours d'un garçon de 18 ans, portant toujours les mêmes aillons que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Dazai pour la première fois. Atsushi continuait de pleurer comme un enfant, Dazai le forçant toujours à le regarder dans les yeux en soulevant son menton. Le plus jeune le regardait longuement, sa mâchoire tremblant sous ses sanglots.

\- Ne souffres-tu jamais, Dazai ?

À ce moment là, le brun ne répondit pas, puis après un instant il affichait en réponse un simple sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Atsushi semblait petit à petit arrêter de pleurer, même si les larmes continuaient de couler, il le regardait longuement, puis soudain il réalisait une seule et unique chose en regardant la neige s'accumuler sur leurs vêtements et leur cheveux. « Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? », « Pourquoi as-tu quitté la Mafia ? », « M'abandonneras-tu toi aussi ? », « Qui es-tu réellement ? », « Pourquoi faire tout ça pour moi ? ». « Ne souffres-tu jamais, Dazai ? »

Atsushi était égoïste.

Il était si égoïste. Depuis le jour de leurs rencontre, il n'avait fait que poser ces questions, n'avait jamais essayé, pas la moindre fois, d'arrêter de réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment.

Est-ce qu'une seule fois seulement, Atsushi avait remercié Dazai pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui ?

C'est en le regardant dans les yeux, en plongeant dans son regard qu'il réalisait. Non, pas une fois. Jamais il ne lui a dit merci.

6h09.

Après s'être remémoré son rêve, Atsushi s'était habillé et était sortit dehors. Il faisait encore nuit, la lune n'était pas pleine et il faisait rudement froid. Il marchait le long des rues, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son manteau, la tête baissée vers le sol, ses larmes récentes encore séchées sur ses joues rouges. Ça faisait peut-être dix minutes qu'il marchait, puis finalement, il arrivait devant un appartement un peu perdu dans une ruelle sombre. Il faisait si froid à l'extérieur que Atsushi n'attendit pas pour rentrer et monter le premier étage. C'était moche, sale, démodé et détruit de partout, mais il n'y faisait pas attention et allait au troisième étage jusqu'à se retrouver face à la porte, le numéro « 22 » indiqué en gros. C'était ce numéro qu'il avait trouvé dans les dossiers personnels de Dazai. Alors il regardait longuement le nombre puis il finit par toquer. D'abord faiblement, puis en se rendant compte que c'était trop doux, il toquait plus fort cette fois-ci.

\- Dazai ? Appelait-il

Rien, silence.

\- C'est Atsushi..., continuait-il la main sur la porte, Je... Je voulais voir comment tu allais, ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas venu à l'Agence, et...

Il se mordit la lèvre, puis il toquait une nouvelle fois, plus fort peut-être.

\- Je m'inquiète, dit-il plus fortement comme s'il espérait qu'il l'entende, Je... voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien de ton coté. Si.. Peut-être, je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi.

Oui, il voulait être là pour lui, comme lui sait si bien le faire. Il attendait alors, quelques secondes, puis quelques minutes, la main sur la porte en espérant qu'il ouvre. Mais rien ne se passait. Il n'était peut-être pas chez lui, il dormait à cette heure là sans doute, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Alors Atsushi baissait les yeux vers le sol, et il soupirait doucement. Toute l'Agence n'était pas inquiète, au contraire, c'était tout à fait normal, comme la fois où il s'était fait enlevé par la Mafia mais qu'au résultat il était revenu sans aucune blessure. Atsushi, lui, était sans doute le seul vraiment se faire du soucis pour le destin de cet homme mystérieux. Il était reparti sans ajouter autre chose, rodant une nouvelle fois à l'extérieur alors que le jour peinait à se lever. Il marchait peut-être une dizaine de minutes, et bientôt il se retrouvait devant l'eau de la rivière qui coulait à flots. Ce bruit était apaisant, relaxant, Atsushi assis devant l'eau, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine.

Il était assis là, où exactement deux mois plus tôt il était en train de mourir de faim.

Atsushi n'était pas d'humeur.

Quand les couleurs du ciel apparurent aux premiers rayons du soleil, il décidait d'appeler l'Agence, et de dire à Kunikida qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait pas la force de travailler, et qu'il sera payé d'un jour en moins s'il le fallait. Quand le blond lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, Atsushi avait raccroché, et s'était concentré à nouveau sur le son de la rivière qui s'écoulait face à lui.

Jour 4.

Atsushi n'avait pas réussit à dormir de la nuit, il ne voulait plus faire ce genre de rêve qui pouvait lui faire perdre la tête. Il avait passé sa journée de congé à airer dans la ville en espérant se changer les idées, après avoir passé la matinée au bord de la rivière. Il a été nostalgique en voyant les premiers préparatifs de Noël se mettre en place, voyait les fondations d'une patinoire qui allait être installé en plein centre-ville. Il n'avait rien fait de particulièrement important ni d'extraordinaire, et était retourné dans son appartement. En descendant pour commencer sa journée, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte des bureaux.

\- Oï ! Dazai ! Descends de là !

Atsushi écarquillait les yeux et restait paralysé en apercevant le brun au milieu de la pièce. Mais il était debout sur une chaise, une corde accrochée autour de son cou. Il la serrait, regardant en l'air, puis il sourit innocemment au blond.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kunikida, dit-il d'une voix joyeuse, Se pendre est bon pour la santé !

\- Menteur ! Criait son collègue

Puis, Atsushi poussait un hoquet de peur et il sentit son souffle se couper quand Dazai poussait la chaise et qu'il fut pendu. Mais ce fut de courte durée car à peine son corps flottait que la corde se cassait et il tombait raidement sur son arrière-train. Il avait les yeux gros comme des billes de billard, les lèvres droites, les mains posées à plat à terre. Puis quand il clignait des yeux, il regardait la corde encore attachée autour de son cou.

\- Mmh, soupirait-il avec agacement, Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû la prendre en promotion.

Atsushi le regardait débilement assis par terre les jambes écartés, soupirant en claquant sa paume de main contre son front. Tant de temps à s'inquiéter pour au final le retrouver en train de se suicider. Encore. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Rien ne pouvait atteindre Dazai Osamu. Il faisait glisser sa main le long de sa figure avant de prendre une inspiration et de s'avancer vers son supérieur, un sourire indiscret sur le coin de la bouche.

\- Dazai, commençait-il avec plus de soulagement qu'il ne l'avait pensé, Tu es revenu à ce que je vois.

\- Oh, Atsushi, répondit-il en se relevant, faisant balancer la corde autour de son cou avec une main

\- Je suis content de te voir revenir.

\- Mmh. Moi aussi.

Dazai le regardait, sourit, puis il détournait la tête en s'éloignant de lui. Il n'avait rien dit de plus, et était partit.

… Depuis quand faisait-il ça ?

Atsushi gardait un instant son rictus, puis il s'atténuait jusqu'à complètement disparaître de son visage, le visage toujours fixe face à lui. Merde, c'était quoi ça ? Atsushi devenait-il parano à force de s'être inquiété ? Il finit par tourner la tête vers là où Dazai s'était dirigé, le voyant s'asseoir sur une chaise, les pieds sur le bureau en ramenant ses bras derrière sa tête, la corde encore accrochée à son cou comme si c'était un vulgaire collier un peu trop glauque. Il fermait les yeux, soupirant lourdement.

\- Dazai, dit alors Kunikida en s'approchant de lui, Il y a le Patron qui nous a confié une mission. Une bombe, apparemment.

\- Encore une ? Dit alors Dazai

\- Il y aurait des attentats tous les jours si nous n'étions pas là, répondit simplement le blond en croisant les bras

Le brun sourit du coin, puis il finit par se redresser, se mettant debout en fourrant ses deux mains dans les poches de son manteau, l'air motivé.

\- Bien, alors allons-y.

Kunikida fut le premier à prendre le pas, puis Dazai le suivit. Atsushi le regardait s'éloigner, puis quand il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, il ne fit que deux grandes enjambées avant d'attraper la manche du brun du bout des doigts. Aussi horripilant que cela pouvait être, Dazai s'arrêtait, raide comme une planche en bois, aussi froid que la neige qui tombait dehors. Atsushi se raclait la gorge, puis il prit aussitôt la parole pour ne pas perdre son attention.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement, Je... suis désolé. Pour, tu sais...

Dazai se serait retourner pour lui faire face et lui sourire pour le rassurer comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Mais aussi bizarre que cela pouvait l'être, il ne bougeait pas, dos à lui comme pour lui cacher son sourire macabre qu'il avait sur la bouche.

\- Toujours à t'excuser, Atsushi.

Ses cheveux bruns cachaient ses yeux, rendant son visage plus noir que d'habitude. Le plus jeune restait perplexe face à ces mots, un moment muet sans savoir quoi dire, puis tenant toujours sa manche, il enchaînait.

\- Dis..., commençait-il avec toujours bienveillance, Est-ce que tu étais chez toi, hier soir ?

Le sourire morbide de Dazai s'agrandit d'avantage.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement

\- Alors, tu-

\- J'étais à la rivière. J'ai passé la nuit à la belle étoile.

Atsushi écarquillait les yeux. Ses doigts tremblaient, puis doucement il finit par lâcher le bras du plus vieux. Dazai n'était pas resté longtemps là, son horrible sourire sur la bouche, puis il s'avançait pour rejoindre son partenaire à l'extérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui. Atsushi était resté bloqué face à la porte, la gorge l'étranglant.

Atsushi y était, à la rivière.

Dazai lui mentait. Et il le savait.

 **.**

Des milliers, oui, des milliers de questions lui tambourinèrent l'esprit et le cerveau. Lui mentir, quel but y avait-il à lui faire ça ? Atsushi le savait, Dazai était quelqu'un qui cachait ses véritables sentiments, ses véritables ambitions, sa véritable personnalité. Il était dur à comprendre et à cerner, mais Atsushi essayait de s'en contenter, ne voulant seulement qu'être à ses cotés peu importe la situation. Dazai n'était pas un menteur, il ne disait pas ce qui ne valait pas la peine d'être dit, et cachait simplement la vérité quand il le devait. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Atsushi psychotait, jouant avec un mécanisme assez intriguant posé au bout d'un des bureaux. Il sentait sa tête exploser à force de réfléchir, encore et encore.

 _« Tu réfléchis trop, Atsushi-kun. »_

Oui, je sais, mais comment ne pas devenir fou avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Atsushi fermait les yeux, grognant en faisant claquer son front contre le bureau, les bras étalées devant sa tête. Il gémissait presque en soupirant, il en avait assez de se prendre la tête comme ça.

\- Un problème Atsushi ?

Il relevait simplement les yeux en l'air, regardant Akiko qui le fixait de l'autre coté du bureau, les mains dans son dos et l'air neutre.

\- On dirait que tu es malade. Si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à passer à l'infirmerie.

\- Eh.. Non je vais bien, merci, dit Atsushi palissant en pensant aux tortures de Yosano

\- Alors dis moi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? Tu n'étais pas venu hier en prime.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

\- Alors ?

Se sentant prit au piège, Atsushi soupirait puis se redressait, détourant le regard en n'osant regarder sa supérieure dans les yeux. Alors il haussait les épaules.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai peut-être tort mais..., commençait-il en un souffle, Mais j'ai l'impression.. que Dazai est différent depuis qu'il est revenu.

\- Différent ?

\- Mmh.. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne t'as pas tapoté la tête que tu dis ça ? T'es amoureux de lui ou bien ? Dit Yosano en haussant un sourcil

\- E-Eh ?! Tu pas de bêtises !

\- Je plaisantais, rassurait la jeune femme en roulant les yeux au ciel, Fais moi confiance. Je n'ai rien remarqué, Dazai est fidèle à lui-même. Tu te fais des idées.

Atsushi la regardait droit dans les yeux, puis il croisait les bras en se sentant résigné.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-il simplement

Akiko lui sourit, lui lançant un rapide clin d'œil, et à peine leur discussion étant terminée que la porte s'ouvrit sourdement, Kunikida entrant dans la pièce tout en grognant, effaçant comme il le pouvait quelque chose qu'il semblait avoir écrit dans son carnet. Une bêtise de Dazai encore, sans doute. Celui-ci rentrait peu de temps après, les bras derrière la tête et un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Le blond semblait se plaindre, balbutiant des insultes inintelligibles.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Demandait Akiko en se tournant vers le brun

\- Bien, répondit Dazai, On a trouvé la bombe et on aussi les coupables.

\- Le Guilde ?

\- Non, la Mafia.

\- Pas étonnant.

Atsushi paraissait surprit par cette conversation qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Ils ne paraissaient pas surprit, pas du tout même de cette autre attentat déjoué de la Mafia Portuaire, comme si c'était tout à fait banal. Il avait beau essayer de s'y faire, Atsushi continuait par être surprit par l'Agence chaque jour qui passait. Il sourit à cette pensée. Ils semblaient discuter encore un instant sur les raisons de cette attaque, puis bientôt ils semblaient tous les deux fatigués de ce sujet, arrêtant d'en parler en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas plus à apprendre de cette nouvelle. Atsushi aurait voulu se lever, s'approcher de Dazai pour lui dire quelque chose. Lui parler normalement peut-être, ou alors savoir pourquoi il avait menti. Mais quand il le voulut, une petite voix criait en lui d'arrêter, et de la fermer. Pourquoi cette voix là se manifestait maintenant ? Alors il hésitait, longuement peut-être.

BOUM.

Il poussait un hoquet de surprise quand Kunikida lâchait un lourd dossier sur son bureau. Atsushi le regardait avec de gros yeux, le blond ayant toujours sa neutralité habituelle sur son visage.

\- Occupe toi de ça, dit-il simplement en évitant de laisser ça comme si c'était un ordre, Et tu as oublié de faire ton rapport de la dernière fois aussi.

\- Je vais y passer le reste de la journée avec ça, soupirait lourdement Atsushi

\- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

Le plus jeune le regardait, puis détournait le regard en tirant une moue d'enfant, balbutiant dans son coin. Kunikida ne s'attardait pas plus sur le novice, et reprit son propre travail dans son coin. Le Tigre-Garou ouvrit le dossier, puis il appuyait son visage contre sa paume de main, lisant les premières lignes avant de s'y perdre l'instant d'après. C'était si ennuyant, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il travaillerait derrière un bureau comme un vulgaire démocrate. Si on lui avait qu'il travaillerait tout court. Il soupirait, puis il levait son regard face à yeux se posèrent presque trop naturellement sur Dazai, qui était en train de discuter avec Ranpo qui venait d'arriver. Il avait l'air sérieux, puis il riait aussi. Atsushi aimait quand il riait, c'était simple, mais à chaque fois c'était sincère et non surjoué. Il était charmant quand il riait, quand il se comportait comme ça.

Atsushi aimait le voir rire.

Dazai regardait ailleurs, et soudain, il croisait son regard. Son cœur sursautait à ce moment, mais il tentait de rester calme, gardant ses yeux implantés dans les siens pour ne pas les détourner. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut, ce fut de lui sourire. Naturellement, sincèrement, ce rictus lui était adressé. Dazai le ne quittait pas du regard non plus, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne renvoyait pas le sourire qu'Atsushi lui accordait. Il se contentait de le fixer, et alors que le plus jeune cru à ce qu'il le lui renvoie, à la place, Dazai détournait le regard quand Ranpo l'appelait, reprenant une discussion normale avec lui. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça. Le sourire du garçon s'évanouit soudain au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient en le réalisant, et il sentit son estomac se nouer atrocement.

Non, tu psychotes. Oui, tu psychotes, tu te fais des idées, c'est ça.

Pourtant Dazai lui avait vraiment menti, et il ne lui avait pas rendu son sourire. De plus, il semblait plus... distant. C'était ça, il était devenu effroyablement distant. Akiko qui était à coté, vit la scène qui venait de se produire entre les deux hommes. La confiance qu'elle ressentait était maintenant désorientée, mise en doute par _ça_. Elle croisait les bras, puis elle fronçait les sourcils en se tenant le menton avec réflexion. Non, elle le savait, quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

 **.**

19h. L'aiguille de l'horloge se déplaçait sur le chiffre sept au moment où Atsushi levait les yeux pour la regarder. L'aiguille des secondes continuait de tiquer avec rythme, et le garçon soupirait lourdement en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur. Plus que quelques lignes, oui quelques lignes et son travail était terminé. Alors il continuait de taper monotonement sur le clavier, les yeux se fermant, puis il réalisait que le soleil à l'extérieur était quasiment couché, le ciel encore éclairé derrière les plus haut bâtiments de la ville. Quelle journée épuisante et interminable. Il tapait le point final et il levait les deux mains en l'air en lâchant un long gémissement de satisfaction. Il entendait la porte s'ouvrir, et son regard se tournait vers celle-ci en apercevant Dazai rentrer dans la pièce. Il était seul, et quand il croisait le regard du plus jeune, il parut surprit.

\- Oh, Atsushi, dit-il simplement en se redressant, Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Je reste souvent le dernier, tu t'en souviens ? Rappelait Atsushi

Dazai hochait simplement la tête, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Je viens chercher mon manteau, dit-il en regardant ailleurs, Je l'ai oublié après m'être endormi sur- Ah, le voilà.

Il s'approchait d'une chaise et ramassait son trench-coat avant de l'enfiler, rajustant son col avec délicatesse. Atsushi l'observait sans broncher, sans oser vraiment parler puis en regardant une nouvelle fois l'extérieur, une idée lui vint en tête.

\- Dazai.

Le brun se tournait vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais que l'on aille divaguer ensemble ?

C'était dit avec tellement de naïveté que Atsushi lui-même eut du mal à se reconnaître. Mais peu importe. Dazai le regardait, puis peu après il finit par détourner les yeux en plongeant ses deux mains dans ses poches.

\- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps de divaguer aujourd'hui.

Soudain, la surprise mélangée à la déception envahi l'esprit d'Atsushi. Son sourire disparut, et il continuait de fixer son supérieur.

\- Eh ? Dit-il dans un souffle, Pourquoi ?

\- Je viens de te le dire. Je n'en ai pas le temps.

À ces mots, Dazai continuait de sourire. Mais c'était affreusement détestable, et Atsushi finit par froncer légèrement les sourcils sans oser dire quoique ce soit pour répliquer. Alors il se contentait de rester muet, contraint de faire avec, et sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, Dazai se tournait et balançait en l'air un « Passe une bonne soirée Atsushi-kun » avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer derrière lui.

Le brun restait un instant bloqué quand la porte était refermée dans son dos. Son visage était caché par ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux, il était immobile, son âme noircie. Puis il finit par reprendre son sérieux, relevant la tête avant de s'avancer dans le couloir.

\- Tu sais Dazai..

Il s'arrêtait dans sa marche, restant docile. Derrière lui se tenait Kunikida, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et la tête baissée vers le sol.

\- Je crois qu'Atsushi ne te connaît pas assez. Mais il y a une chose qu'il a dit qu'est vraie.

Kunikida secouait la tête, puis il se redressait lui aussi, dos à Dazai.

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'hypocrite.

Le brun regardait face à lui, puis il un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, fermant les yeux en reprenant le pas. Ce sourire là, il était affreusement douloureux.

\- Je sais.

 **.**

Deux jours passèrent encore.

Les enquêtes s'enchaînèrent, les réussites aussi, les recherches continuaient et les attaques de la Mafia Portuaire doublèrent, au point que la situation devenait critique. Si bien que en fin de cette journée, une réunion avec tous les membres de l'Agence à été organisée pour parler de ces conflits devenus perpétuels. Apparemment, une attaque plus organisé à été prévu, et par chance décelé par l'Agence, et le Patron voulait les réunir pour parler d'un plan.

2 heures avant la réunion.

\- Atsushi, va ranger ça dans les archives au sous-sol, ordonnait Kunikida en lui donnant une pile de dossiers dans les bras, Dazai.

\- Mmh ? Marmonnait celui-ci allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés derrière la tête

Le blond grognait puis lui balançait des feuilles en plein visage, le brun poussait un hoquet de surprise avant de se redresser.

\- Fais pareil.

Dazai affichait une moue, puis poussait un « pfff » de mécontentement, s'inclinant devant lui avant de faire un geste à Atsushi de le suivre. Le plus jeune ne lui lançait qu'un regard avant de le suivre, portant les lourds dossiers devant sa tête, l'empêchant de voir correctement Dazai qui marchait à l'avant.

\- J'ai l'impression que Kunikida est sous pression, soufflait Atsushi en poussant sur ses bras pour remettre sa pile en place

Il pouvait entendre Dazai pouffer en soupirant par le nez.

\- Oui, j'ai la même impression.

Atsushi sourit lui aussi. Puis, après avoir prit l'ascenseur, ils arrivèrent au sous-sol où il y avait des immenses étagères, repartis en plusieurs rayons formant un immense labyrinthe. Ça sentait le métal, la poussière aussi, tout était gris. Le Tigre-Garou regardait l'endroit où le plafond était presque imperceptible, puis Dazai lui pointait une étagère du doigt.

\- Pose ça ici. Après tu pourras retourner en haut.

Le plus petit s'exécutait et il prit une grande inspiration avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, les papiers lui écrasant la figure. Il tirait la langue, fronçait les sourcils et il poussait sur ses bras et ses jambes pour poser la pile sur l'étagère au dessus de sa tête, les éloignant le plus possible du rebord. En tournant la tête sur le coté, il pouvait voir Dazai faire de même, mais lui il avait beaucoup moins de mal puisqu'il était plus grand lui. Pourvu qu'un jour il puisse grandir pour faire sa taille, mais peu de chance vu son âge. Il l'entendait soupirer, s'essuyant le front d'un revers de main.

\- J'ai dit que tu pouvais retourner en haut.

\- J'ai préféré t'attendre, répondit naturellement Atsushi

Soudain, Dazai faisait claquer sa langue avec agacement. Atsushi fronçait les sourcils.

\- ..Quoi ?

\- Tu es fatiguant, Atsushi.

Dazai détournait le regard, plongeait ses mains dans ses poches, puis il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Atsushi ne prenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire avec légèreté, et ses poings se serrèrent. Alors au moment où le brun posait sa main sur la poignée, Atsushi prit la parole la voix plus dur que d'ordinaire.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Dazai restait bloqué à ces paroles. Il n'ouvrit pas la porte comme il le voulait, la main toujours posée sur la poignée tandis que Atsushi faisait un pas derrière lui, levant les bras de chaque coté.

\- Est-ce que... c'est par rapport à la soirée ? Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je ne sais pas pourquoi-

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu veux.

Atsushi fronçait légèrement les sourcils et il se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise quand Dazai se tournait vers lui, un sourire angoissant sur les lèvres. Ce genre de sourire morbide que quelqu'un pouvait avoir lors d'une situation où il n'était pas supposé en avoir. Comme lorsqu'une personne était prit de fou rire lors d'un enterrement.

\- Alors quoi.. ?

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses, Atsushi ? Demandait Dazai

\- Tu es différent depuis ce soir là, répondit aussitôt le plus jeune, J'en suis persuadé et-

\- Et qu'importe si c'est le cas, en quoi est-ce que tu te sens concerné ?

Atsushi eut du mal à prendre cette phrase en considération, et il balbutia un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Parce-que... J'ai cette impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui l'ai remarqué, ou que... que tu ne te comportes différent qu'avec moi. J'ai cru.. que c'était par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé après la fête.

Dazai le scrutait du regard un instant, un peu trop longuement peut-être, puis il détournait la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, pas vrai.. ? Soufflait alors Atsushi en voyant sa réaction

Il ne répondit pas, c'était bien ça alors.

\- ..Pourquoi.. ? Dit-il en secouant la tête

\- Le voilà le problème, répondit soudain Dazai, Tu as cette.. fâcheuse manie de tout vouloir savoir.

\- Quel rapport avec le reste ?

\- Si je prends du recul, Atsushi-kun, changeait-il de sujet, c'est parce que tu t'es trop attaché à moi.

Cette raison ne le rendit pas indifférent, au contraire, à ces mots il écarquillait les yeux. Il eut du mal à comprendre, pendant un instant il essayait, et c'est dans ce moment là qu'il secouait la tête de droite à gauche en regardant le sol.

\- Comment ça ? Balbutiait-il

\- Je t'en prie, soupirait Dazai en levant les yeux au ciel, Personne ne s'est jamais inquiété pour moi, hormis toi. Personne ne se pose autant de questions sur moi, sauf toi. Moi-même je ne m'en fais pas autant pour moi.

\- Et alors ? Dit Atsushi en ne comprenant toujours pas, Est-ce un crime ?

\- Tu joues à un jeu extrêmement dangereux, Atsushi.

\- … Un jeu ?

Dazai s'approchait d'un pas, tandis que Atsushi en reculait d'un. Son regard était si sérieux, il était si sombre et différent de celui qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Alors c'était ça, le visage qu'il porté quand il était à la Mafia Portuaire ?

\- J'ai appris plusieurs choses au cours de ma vie, commençait-il, Et parmi elles, il y en a une dont j'en suis le plus certain.

Ses mains toujours dans ses poches, il haussait un sourcil.

\- Toutes les personnes qui s'attachent à moi finissent par souffrir, par saigner ou par mourir.

Atsushi le regardait sans pouvoir dire quelque chose. En fait, il en était incapable, rien ne lui vint et rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Dazai restait là, à le regarder, puis il finit par se tourner pour retourner vers la porte du sous-sol.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie Dazai.

Il s'arrêtait encore une fois, la main sur la poignée.

\- J'aurais pu mourir de faim, mais tu m'a sauvé. Alors oui, il est évident que j'ai de la reconnaissance et que j'ai de l'admiration pour toi. Il est évident que je me sois attaché à ta présence.

Dazai pouffait.

\- Quelle naïveté.

\- J'ai une dette envers toi, et peux importe si je dois mourir, si c'est ce que tu veux alors ça m'irait.

\- Ça, dit soudain Dazai en se retournant face à lui, C'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Oda était mon ami, répondit Dazai en s'approchant de lui, Je l'ai laissé mourir sous mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, et j'ai grandi dans un milieu où la mort était omniprésente, où je la provoquait moi-même. Toutes les personnes qui se sont déjà rapprochés de moi sentimentalement, sont partis aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi il souriait de cette manière, pourquoi il le regardait de cette façon ?

\- Est-ce mal de vouloir te connaître ? Continuait Atsushi

\- Tu as beaucoup de familiarité pour un subordonné.

Cette réponse rendit perplexe le plus jeune, tandis que Dazai se rapprochait une nouvelle fois de lui.

\- Il y a quelques jours encore tu me traitais différemment, reprit le Tigre-Garou, Tu étais le premier à être là pour moi quand il le fallait, tu savais déjà que j'avais besoin de toi. Qu'est-ce qui soudain t'as changé ?

Dazai ne répliquait pas. Il se contentait de le regarder avec toujours les yeux sombres, son sourire morbide lui n'était plus là depuis un moment maintenant. Il avait l'air si sérieux, au point qu'Atsushi avait pour la toute première fois peur de lui.

\- Retourne en haut Atsushi, dit soudain Dazai, C'est un ordre.

\- Je veux que tu me répondes d'abord, répondit le plus petit

Il affichait un sourire sarcastique.

\- Je vais te donner une information sur mon passé, dit Dazai en relevant la tête, Akutagawa tenait à me montrer ses capacités, et il avait besoin de moi lui aussi. Mais malgré ça, tu sais ce que je faisais à mon subordonné quand il ne m'obéissait pas ?

Atsushi le regardait, et au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, Dazai levait son poing haut et le frappait en plein visage. C'était si fort et violent qu'Atsushi tombait lourdement au sol, la tête claquant contre terre. Le goût du sang envahi son palet, son visage devenait engourdi et il lui était devenu impossible de le sentir. Des fourmis lui parcourait la joue qu'avait frappée son supérieur, et le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut de poser une main sur sa blessure et de gémir de douleur, il hurlait presque. Dazai le regardait, les mains dans les poches, et quand Atsushi relevait ses yeux mouillés vers lui, il put reconnaître cette horrible personne qui sommeillait au fond de lui. Le Dazai de la Mafia, effrayant et impitoyable. Atsushi détestait ce qu'il voyait face à lui, ce n'était pas le Dazai qu'il connaissait. Soudain, il eut peur, vraiment peur. Était-ce ça, sa véritable personnalité ? Si tel était le cas, alors quelle forme d'espoir Atsushi s'était-il crée ?

\- Ne pose plus de questions, Atsushi. Arrête de tout vouloir savoir.

Le plus jeune fronçait les sourcils en le regardant, serrant la mâchoire. Dazai ne rajoutait rien de plus, désintéressé, puis se mit dos à lui pour sortir de la pièce des archives. La porte claquait à peine derrière lui, Atsushi les yeux toujours levés en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Dazai ne reviendrait pas. Alors la pièce qui était baignée dans le silence pendant une minute, fut soudain troublé par les gémissements et les hurlements de Atsushi qui ne s'arrêtèrent plus une seconde. Il était à genoux, la tête plaqué contre le sol, les bras enroulant sa taille, ses yeux s'embuant. Ça faisait si mal, c'était pire que lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était capable de l'abandonner.

Dazai était cruel. Pourquoi Atsushi était devenu si dépendant de lui ?

 **.**

Heure de la réunion.

Tout le monde était réuni dans le bureau de l'Agence, les uns à coté des autres, faisant tous face au patron qui avait les bras croisés et l'air plus que sérieux. Kenji faisait balancer ses jambes avec bonne humeur, Ranpo était assoupi sur sa chaise, les jumeaux étaient debout en attendant le début, ainsi que Akiko et Kyouka, puis Kunikida rectifiait quelque chose dans son carnet d'idéaux. Dazai était assis sur sa chaise, les jambes croisés et la tête baissée en attente des informations. Ce n'était que quelques minutes après que Atsushi arrivait enfin, les yeux détournés. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et s'était simplement contenté de s'asseoir à coté de son coéquipier, lui souriant un instant avant de se concentrer sur le patron.

\- Oh, s'exclamait Kenji en tournant la tête vers lui, Tu t'es blessé ? Tu es tout rouge.

Il approchait une main vers le visage du plus grand, mais celui-ci reculait la tête dans un réflexe.

\- Ah oui, répondit-il dans un rire nerveux, Je n'ai pas regardé devant moi tout à l'heure, et je me suis pris une porte en pleine figure.

\- Ça m'arrive souvent aussi ! Riait le blond

Atsushi lui sourit doucement.

\- Bien, finit par commencer le Patron, Je vais essayer de faire dans le plus bref possible pour ne pas perdre de temps. Vous savez tous que les attaques de la Mafia ont doublé, et elle se concentre en ce moment dans des attentats au sein de la ville.

Il prit une pause, puis il sortit une grande carte qu'il étalait sur le bureau face à lui. Les membres de l'Agence se rapprochèrent pour fixer une croix rouge plantée en plein milieu.

\- Nos sources nous ont mis au courant de leur prochaine attaque, continuait Fukuzawa, Elle se situera ici, prêt des entrepôts et de la décharge. Des bombes seront posées, et quelques membres de la Mafia seront sur le lieu, dont Akutagawa, Kajii et les Lézards noirs.

Tous comprirent que la situation était très sérieuse, et ils froncèrent les sourcils en se penchant un peu plus sur les différents endroit de la cible, relevant les yeux vers le Patron, celui-ci croisant les bras en paraissant plus motivé.

\- On va donc les attaquer par équipes, continuait-il en les regardant un à un, Ranpo et Kenji vous vous occuperez des bombes placées dans les 2ème et 8ème secteurs. Akiko tu t'occuperas de Kajii.

\- Le gars aux citrons ? Un plaisir.

\- Kunikida et Tanizaki vous essayerez de faire face aux Lézards noirs. Naomi tu resteras avec Kyouka ici, vous leur donnerez des informations à l'aide des oreillettes et des ordinateurs de transmissions.

Elles hochèrent la tête, la plus petite soulagée de ne pas faire partie de cette bataille.

\- Enfin, Atsushi et Dazai, je vous laisse Akutagawa. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé sur votre dernière enquête, je vous fais donc confiance.

À ces mots, le Tigre-Garou fermait les yeux. _Merde,_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça lui tombe dessus à un moment pareil ? Et surtout face à Akutagawa ? Les dieux le haïssaient, c'était certain. Son cœur s'accélérait.

\- Des questions ?

\- Je-

\- Bien. Tout le monde en route.

Atsushi fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, et aussitôt tout le monde se levait pour aller vers la sortie. Il était resté un instant assis, se traitant de tous les noms possibles avant de finalement se lever à son tour d'un pas mou. C'est en levant les yeux vers la porte qu'il croisait le regard de Dazai. Il sentait un terrible malaise l'envahir, la douleur à son visage lui lançant soudain. Il essayait de paraître neutre face à lui, mais son estomac le serrait tellement qu'il avait du mal à cacher sa souffrance. Dazai n'avait plus le regard noir, n'avait plus cet horrible sourire. Atsushi se demandait un instant. Le masque qu'il portait, était-ce celui que l'Agence voit tous les jours, où celui que la Mafia voyait à l'époque ? Laquelle de ces deux personnes était la vraie ? Dazai restait un instant là, puis il suivit les autres en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Atsushi soupirait lourdement, regardant autour de lui avant de finalement faire de même.

Il n'avait plus le choix, de toute façon.

 **.**

18h.

Le ciel n'était plus aussi bleu qu'au début de journée, il se teintait de orange. La nuit était le milieu de la Mafia, ils étaient comme des chauves-souris, des bêtes de nuit à la recherche de sang. Ne pas les laisser à leur avantage, voilà la pensée de l'Agence, et heureusement pour eux, ils avaient pu être au courant de ce complot qui se préparait. Naomi et Kyouka étaient restées aux bureaux, regardant à travers d'un des ordinateurs ce qui se déroulait à travers les caméras de surveillance piratées des entrepôts, et de celles que portaient quelques membres sur eux. Ils portaient également des oreillettes les permettant de communiquer entre eux.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ?

 _\- Rien pour l'instant Kunikida._

Le blond serrait ses mains sur le volant, la voiture cachée derrière un conteneur prêt de la décharge. Il avait un bon point de vue sur les entrepôts et personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir. Il fronçait les sourcils, l'endroit était trop calme. Tanizaki assis sur le siège passager se penchait en avant, l'air à la fois sur ses gardes et à la fois inquiet. Il regardait chaque recoin qu'il pouvait apercevoir, même s'il ne doutait en aucun cas des mots de sa sœur, puis il soupirait en lançant un rapide regard à son coéquipier.

\- Tu nous conseille quoi ?

- _Mettez-vous en place pour l'embuscade. Ranpo, Kenji, la bombe dans le 2ème secteur est placé dans un des conteneur. Elle n'est pas déclenchée, mais agissez vite._

Les deux garçons qui s'étaient postés sur le toit de l'entrepôt abandonné soupirèrent presque à l'unisson. Le vent soufflait fort sur eux, et ils ne se lancèrent aucun regard quand ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt en sautant de là où ils se trouvaient. Leur atterrissage fut inexplicable, Kenji gardant son éternel sourire, et sans réellement regarder si un danger pouvait être dans les environs, ils allèrent vers le conteneur que leur avait indiqué Naomi. Ils tombèrent sur un cadenas scellé, et Ranpo n'eut le temps de réfléchir que son partenaire rit et le serrait fort dans sa paume. Il se brisa.

 _\- Akiko ?_

\- J'attends.

La jeune femme était dans les souterrains, accroupie derrière le mur humide de l'intersection d'égout, son flingue collée au visage. Elle avait l'air impatiente, professionnelle mais excitée. Elle avait du mal à voir, plongée à moitié dans le noir, mais elle était guidée par ses sens, par son ouïe, son touché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demandait Alors Tanizaki en regardant le blond

Celui-ci avait les mains serrées sur son guidon, les sourcils froncés. Vu son attitude, le roux sentit qu'il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Alors il se tut, regardant à travers les vitres de la voiture, puis quand même le vent ne soufflait plus, ce fut une véritable évidence. Kunikida sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos.

\- C'est trop calme.

TIC.

Ranpo écarquillait les yeux quand la bombe s'enclenchait, et qu'un décompte de 30 secondes s'affichait sur le cadran.

Soudain, une véritable vague d'hommes aux costumes noirs sortirent de nulle part, chargeant un à un leur mitraillette en prenant pour cible la voiture qu'ils encerclaient. Tanizaki écarquillait les yeux, prenant une grande bouffée d'air en le réalisant. Le chef des Lézards noirs, Hirostu, affichait un sourire en apportant sa cigarette à la bouche et sans prononcer un mot, ses hommes tirèrent tous sur le véhicule sans y mettre un terme. Le vacarme fut assourdissant, les coups de feu se mélangeaient et le silence qu'il y avait quelques secondes plus tôt fut horriblement interrompu par cette attaque. Hirostu sourit, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux après avoir rangé son briquet, son rictus disparaît. Il levait la main et comme un mécanisme, les hommes cessèrent le feu. Encore quelques cartouches vides touchaient le sol, et toutes les balles que les Lézards avaient tirées s'étaient encastrées dans le conteneur qui était censé être derrière la voiture. Celle-ci n'avait rien, tout était passé à travers.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., marmonnait l'homme au monocle

Quelque chose frôlait son épaule. Ça l'intriguait presque dans l'immédiat, et il baissait les yeux en apercevant une poussière verte toucher le sol. Il levait ses deux paumes face au ciel, et d'autres particules tombaient sur ses mains. Non, c'était comme de la neige.

 _Brume de neige._

La voiture qui était jusqu'à présent visible pour eux semblait , comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire beug, qu'une fraude, et tout autour d'eux soudain apparut comme un quadrillage, un modèle mathématiques de la même couleur que la neige qui tombait. Hirostu devenait aussitôt ce que c'était, et la véritable voiture apparut à quelques centimètres seulement de là où était le leurre que Tanizaki avait crée.

\- Tirez ! Hurlait le chef des Lézards

Mais à peine Hirostu eut le temps de finir son mot que Kunikida enclencha la première vitesse, et appuyait à fond sur la pédale pour accélérer, les pneus grincèrent sur le sol pour créer de la fumée due à la chaleur, et soudain le véhicule fonçait vers la rangée des hommes aux costumes noirs. Certains eurent des hurlements coincés au fond de leur gorge que la voiture les percutaient pour rendre les trois-quarts de la troupe inconscients ou bien blessés. Le véhicule dérapait dans un virage que le blond contrôlait à peine, et en lâchant le volant quand il tentait un demi-tour accéléré, il sortait une page tout droit sortit de son carnet des idéaux qu'il avait préparé en avance.

 _Le Chant unique._

La feuille s'illuminait, et elle se changeait aussitôt en une arme à feu. Kunikida sortait sa tête et la la partie supérieure de son corps par la fenêtre de la voiture, et en fronçant les sourcils, et tirait. Il était concentré, ses cours de tirs lui étaient efficaces car il arrivait à toucher les mains des tireurs et leurs jambes, les paralysant dans leur attaque sans pour autant les tuer. Tanizaki en profitait pour sauter de la voiture en marche, roulant à terre avant de réussir à se redresser, sortant sa propre arme en tirant à son tour sur ses ennemis.

 _\- À gauche !_

Le roux s'exécutait aussitôt, et dans un reflète bien rapide, il donnait un coup de coude à l'homme qui avait tenté de l'attaquer par derrière. Naomi sourit, levant le poing avec vivacité. Mais sa concentration ne la perdait pas car elle apercevait sur l'autre caméra une silhouette qui s'approchait de là où se tenait Ranpo et Kenji.

21\. 20. 19. 18.

Le compte à rebours continuait, le petit blond poussait un cri de peur en prenant son visage à deux mains, et son coéquipier en profitait pour ouvrir la bombe pour tomber sur son cœur, là où se trouvait plusieurs fils de plusieurs couleurs différentes.

\- C'est lequel ? S'enquit le plus petit, Comment choisir ?

\- Laisse moi réfléchir.

Ranpo se tenait le menton, fronçant les sourcils en fixant les multitudes de fils qui semblaient s'accumuler dans la boite en métal. Quelques secondes passèrent.

15\. 14. 13

Il soupirait lourdement, puis en prenant sa décision, il fourrait sa main dans son vêtement, sortant une paire de lunettes carrées avant de le mettre du bout de son nez. Une aura apparut autour de lui quand il fermait les yeux et qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

 _La Super hypothèse._

Son cerveau fusait, à une telle allure que personne ne pouvait savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Il chauffait, bouillonnait, les secondes défilaient. Kenji le regardait avec fascination, poussant un long gémissement d'admiration, mais rapidement quelque chose de rapide semblait l'avoir attiré du coin de l'œil. Ça n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde, mais cette chose qui l'avait perturbé continuait d'attirer son attention. Son regard se portait sur l'extérieur du conteneur, mais il ne vit rien.

\- J'ai trouvé.

Ranpo rouvrit les yeux, riant avec fierté, puis il s'accroupit en empoignant sa pince entre ses mains.

9\. 8. 7.

Il dégageait ce qui ne l'intéressait pas, claquant sa langue contre son palet, et quand il finit par trouver le fil qu'il cherchait, il le saisit en le regardant. Quand il comprit dans le plus grand des naturels qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper, il ne tardait pas plus longtemps et il le coupait.

4\. 3.

Le décompte s'arrêtait. Il sourit, se passant une main sur son front suant.

\- Celle-ci est neutralisée, il ne manque que celle dans le 8ème-

Il se tut quand lorsqu'il se tournait en arrière, il ne vit plus Kenji. Il poussait un hoquet d'incompréhension, se grattant le crâne en soulevant son béret, puis lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas, il sortit du conteneur en remarquant que le ciel devenait de plus en plus orangé. Kenji était là, juste devant, le nez en l'air vers l'entrepôt abandonné. Ranpo haussait un sourcil, s'approchant de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je crois voir une chauve-souris, rit son prochain

C'est en levant les yeux vers là où il regardait qu'il aperçut une silhouette posté sur le toit du batiment, accroupit. Impossible de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon, il était habillé en noir, la partie inférieure de son visage caché. Gin les regardait longuement, Kenji gardant son éternel sourire, et dit en penchant la tête sur le coté:

\- Vous faites partit de la Mafia Portuaire ?, demandait-il avec bienveillance, Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire où se trouve la deuxième bombe s'il vous plaît ? Ce serait dommage si il y avait des blessés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Si il y a du bon dans son cœur, il aurait la bonté de nous aider à accomplir notre mission.

Le détective le regardait dans un soupir, et avant même qu'il puisse dire quelque chose que Gin se redressait, et sautait de là où il était vers eux en sortant de dans son dos un katana aiguisé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naomi ? S'enquit Kyouka en s'approchant d'elle

\- La situation se complique, répondit-il en regardant chaque caméra, Kunikida et Junichirou se font attaquer, et pareil pour Ranpo et Kenji.

\- Ils ont désactivé la bombe ?

\- Oui, mais il y a encore la deuxième, et je ne sais pas si elle est enclenchée !

Elle tapait à une vitesse folle sur son clavier, tandis que la jeune fille de quatorze ans se penchait vers l'écran.

\- Où est Atsushi ? S'enquit-elle

\- Il est au pied de la décharge derrière l'entrepôt avec Dazai, répondit vaguement Naomi, Ils attendent Akutagawa.

Kyouka fronçait les sourcils quand elle prononça ces mots. Ça ne l'a rendait pas indifférente, elle savait à quel point Akutagawa était puissant, et à quel point sa soif de vengeance qui l'animait était vivace et brûlante. Elle savait aussi à quel point il était dangereux, et à quel point il haïssait du plus profond de son cœur Atsushi.

Le Tigre-Garou levait les yeux vers le ciel, prenant une inspiration qui gonflait ses poumons, et il admirait simplement la vue qu'il pouvait avoir. C'était si beau, presque aussi beau qu'une nuit étoilée, ou qu'un jour de neige. Il balançait ses jambes en avant et en arrière, assit sur le capot d'une voiture abandonné, cabossé de partout et rouillée. Il fermait les yeux, puis soupirait l'air qu'il avait accumulé dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait des jours qu'il attendait de pouvoir se vider de ses émotions dans un moment aussi calme, apaisant, sans rien autour. Pourtant ce pincement au cœur était resté là, à le piquer de temps en temps pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être en paix ni d'être serein. Et ce pincement se renforçait subitement quand il entendit les pas de Dazai s'approcher de lui. Les mains dans les poches, le brun s'arrêtait à deux mètres de là où se tenait Atsushi, sérieux comme jamais.

\- Akutagawa n'est toujours pas arrivé, ça commence à être suspect.

Atsushi ne prenait pas la peine de le regarder, gardant les yeux perdus dans l'océan orangé du ciel. Dazai ne décrochait pas son attention de lui, puis poursuit en regardant autour de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, je le sens, reprit-il, Je vais aller jeter un œil de l'autre coté, et je vais prendre contact avec Naomi.

\- D'accord, répondit le plus jeune, J'attendrais ici.

Sa voix n'était pas dure, ni crue comme Dazai pouvait s'y attendre. Au contraire, elle était normale, comme si Atsushi n'avait au fond de lui rien de mauvais, aucune rancune ni envie de vengeance. Il y avait juste de la bonté, et de la douleur. Dazai en fut presque surprit en le comprenant, il n'avait rien à voir avec la plupart des personnes qu'il avait pu connaître dans ce monde. Mais il ignorait si le fait qu'il ne connaisse absolument rien de la colère ou de la rancune même après ce qu'il a fait le rendait en colère ou non. Alors il soupirait, puis détournait le regard en empruntant le chemin qu'il s'était décidé dès lors de prendre. Il marchait plusieurs minutes, et bientôt il fut complètement absent du lieu, et absent du champ de vision de Atsushi. L'endroit lui parut dix fois plus calme, et son pincement dix fois plus douloureux.

 _\- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous séparer._

Atsushi sourit, puis finit par décrocher son regard du ciel en le baissant vers le sol avec toujours son rictus sur le coin de la bouche.

\- Peut-être, dit-il à voix basse, Je ne sais pas.

\- _Tu ne comprends pas Atsushi,_ dit Naomi à son oreille avec la voix en détresse, _La Mafia a découvert nos attentions, les autres sont en train de se faire attaquer !_

À ces paroles, le plus jeune eut du mal à comprendre pendant un instant. Puis enfin, il écarquillait les yeux et prit une inspiration en se levant du capot d'un bond, se concentrant sur la voix de la brune.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

 _\- Les Lézards noirs sont en train de s'en prendre aux deux équipes !_ Répondit la brun

Atsushi n'eut le temps de lui répondre qu'il entendit soudain des coups de feu, des tirs à répétitions qui résonnaient dans le quartier. Il se tournait vers là où le son se propageait, la peur lui prenant le cœur.

\- _Akiko, reste sur tes gardes !_

La jeune femme qui tenait fort son arme contre son visage fit claquer sa langue contre son palet avec agacement. Elle restait concentrée, sa vision s'étant habituée dans le noir et elle commençait à sentir une crampe à ses genoux après être restée une bonne demi-heure accroupie. C'était toujours silencieux, et elle poussait un hoquet de surprise quand elle entendit les coups de feu au dessus d'elle, comprenant facilement qu'une attaque avait été déclenchée à l'extérieur. Elle soupirait d'avantage.

Mais elles se crispait et écarquillait les yeux quand elle entendit un sifflement, une chansonnette qui faisait écho sur les murs en briques des souterrains, quelque chose d'angoissant qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. Ce sifflement semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de derrière là où la jeune femme s'était cachée, et loin d'avoir peur, elle se préparait à l'embuscade. Il suffisait qu'il se rapproche de quelques pas, et elle tirerait. Elle comptait les secondes, et quand elle croyait que le moment était venu, le sifflement s'arrêtait et les pas aussi. Silence à nouveau, parfaitement affreux. Elle avait la respiration coupée au travers de sa gorge, et l'hésitation de se tourner ou non la prit en otage.

Clink.

Quelque chose bondit sur le sol, une, deux, trois fois, puis ça roulait. C'est en tournant la tête sur le coté que Yosano aperçut un citron qui allait vers elle. Il ne fallut pas plus pour qu'elle comprenne, et elle lâchait un hoquet de surprise.

BOOM.


	4. Cold heart

**Et voila la fin! le dernier chapitre de la fiction. Désolé pour ce gros retard, en espérant me faire pardonner. Bref, merci pour avoir suivit cette fic, toi qui lit ceci, que les larmes te montent aux yeux et qu'elles te tue. Parce que même si c'est moi qui l'ait écrit, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de verser une petite larme pour ce magnifique couple qu'est le Dazatsu. Bref encore merci, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **COLD**

 _quatrième partie: **heart.**_

BOOM.

Tanizaki tirait une nouvelle fois, blessant deux Lézards noirs, et à peine eut-il le temps de prendre son souffle qu'il entendit une explosion étouffée retentir, sentant par la suite la terre sous ses pieds trembler. Il faillit tomber, se demandant un instant ce qu'il se passait, et la pensée de l'Homme aux citrons se trouvant dans les égouts avec Akiko lui vint aussitôt en tête. Kunikida grognait, se protégeant derrière la porte ouverte de la voiture qui prenait toutes les balles pour lui, et tournait la tête vers son partenaire, les sourcils froncés.

\- On a été prit dans un piège, criait-il la voix étouffée par les coups de feu, J'espère que les autres s'en sortent aussi bien que nous !

\- La situation doit être critique pour que tu commences à plaisanter, Kunikida !

Puis ils se redressèrent de leur planque, et se défendait avec leurs armes.

Atsushi gémit quand le sol tremblait sous ses pieds, reculant de quelques pas pour ne pas basculer. Il balbutia quelque chose à voix basse, de nouveau stable, et il restait un instant silencieux en évitant de respirer pour se concentrer sur le moindre son qu'il pouvait entendre. Dazai lui n'était toujours pas revenu, même avec le vacarme qui se produisait à côté. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

SHLAK.

 _Merde._

Atsushi poussait un cri de douleur étouffé dans son œsophage, sentant tous ses membres se paralyser avec lourdeur quand un véritable pic avait traversé son dos. Quand il baissait les yeux, il pouvait voir cette chose noire électrique qui sortait de son abdomen, et il comprit facilement ce que cela était. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à cette chose. Il fronçait les sourcils en gémissant, puis Râshomon s'enlevait, laissant le garçon s'écrouler au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Le sang imbibait sa chemise blanche, la douleur lui fut rapidement insupportable, ça devenait abominable. Il se tenait le ventre à là où sa blessure s'était ouverte avec l'avant-bras, crachant du sang, puis toussant en gémissant.

\- Incapable de prévoir ce genre d'événements.

Il sut à qui appartenait cette voix froide et crue. Une silhouette noire passait à coté de lui, marchant tranquillement jusqu'à se poster de pied ferme devant lui. En levant le regard, il croisait celui de Akutagawa qui le fixait avec haine et cruauté. Le noiraud faisait claquer sa langue.

\- Tu ne progresseras jamais, dit-il la voix grave, Tu ne peux même pas tenir debout après une seule attaque. À la Mafia, on reste debout tant qu'on n'a pas perdu connaissance.

Atsushi grognait, c'était le Tigre en lui qui parlait à sa place. Son ennemi continuait de le jauger, le plus jeune détestant cette dédaigne qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans ses iris. Alors il prit sur lui, ignorant avec difficulté la souffrance qui rongeait ses intestins et brûlait ses veines, puis il se mit sur les genoux, se redressant doucement comme pour adresser à Akutagawa sa fierté. Il tenait fébrilement, mais cela suffisait à agacer son ennemi. De toutes ses blessures, Atsushi avait réussit à en guérir, majoritairement en se régénérant grâce ses pouvoirs, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler cette faculté. Il aurait tellement aimé en être capable, il souffrirait moins le martyr en ce moment. Il essayait de paraître digne, mais ce fut trop pour Akutagawa qui aussitôt poussait un cri de rage et ordonnait à Râchomon de l'attaquer de nouveau avant même qu'il put entièrement se redresser. Atsushi sentit une autre lame lui traverser la poitrine quand il fut propulser en arrière, se cognant violemment contre la voiture sur laquelle il était assis il y a quelques minutes de cela.

 _Ça fait mal._

Sa chute fut lourde, son corps lui brûlait. Il restait assis contre la carrosserie, la tête baissée vers le sol tandis que Akutagawa s'approchait de lui.

 _Ça fait si mal._

Il s'accroupit, puis attrapait ses cheveux d'une poigne forte, le forçant à relever la tête vers lui, son visage proche du sien comme pour l'indigner encore plus. Du sang coulait du long de sa lèvre inférieure, il fronçait les sourcils en croisant le regard de son ennemi.

 _Mais c'est tellement moins douloureux que les mots de Dazai._

\- Tu me dégoûtes, crachait Akutagawa à son visage

Atsushi sourit, puis il rit. Le noiraud fut d'autant plus énervé.

Ranpo esquivait de peu le katana de Gin qui attaquait. Il rebondit sur le coté et quand il s'approchait de Kenji, celui-ci réussit à se mettre de côté, d'attraper d'une main un conteneur qui se trouvait non loin et le lançait en sa direction comme si ce n'était qu'une boule de pétanque.

 _Plus fort que la pluie._

Ranpo grognait quand le ninja contemporain l'évitait et qu'il se tournait vers eux en balançant des shurikens qu'il avait dans son vêtement. Seul un réussit à toucher Ranpo, entaillant profondément son bras qui se mit presque instantanément à saigner. Kenji s'enquit aussitôt comme un enfant, Gin se redressant alors que ce qu'avait lancé le blond venait de s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Le campagnard restait prêt de Ranpo en espérant le protéger, sachant pertinemment que son pouvoir ne pouvait pas le servir au combat et qu'il n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour se défendre contre un ninja. Kenji savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les sortir de là, et lui qui était d'ordinaire si souriant et enthousiaste, sentit toute la pression peser sur ses épaules. Il fronçait les sourcils, prêt à attaquer s'il le fallait.

\- Naomi, appelait Ranpo en reprenant son souffle, Où est la bombe dans le 8ème ?

- _J'en sais rien_ , répondit la jeune fille complètement alarmée, _La Mafia a coupée la plupart des caméras, je ne vois plus rien ! Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'elle a put-_

BOOM

L'explosion retentit avec une telle violence que le sol tremblait et qu'une partie du bâtiment abandonné explosait avec. Les vitres se brisèrent et des morceaux des murs, des fenêtres, des énormes débris voltigèrent et s'écrasèrent un peu partout tout autour. Les flammes s'élevaient, ainsi que la fumée noire, et les débris furent si rapides et violents que toutes les personnes qui avaient assisté à l'explosion se cachèrent ou se protégèrent. Kunikida et Tanizaki évitait les pierres en se cachant derrière la voiture, deux ou trois de leurs ennemis touchés, et Kenji réussit à protéger Ranpo.

C'était pendant que Atsushi souriait que l'explosion retentissait. Mais elle s'était déclenchée au-dessus de leur tête, et Akutagawa eut comme premier réflexe de lâcher Atsushi en profitant pour s'éloigner le plus possible du noiraud. Il avait toujours aussi mal à l'abdomen, mais il refoulait du mieux qu'il pouvait son envie de gémir quand il faillit s'effondrer une nouvelle fois au sol, se relevant sur ses pieds et se tournant en arrière. La fumée semblait petit à petit se dissiper de devant ses yeux, et il vit un peu plus loin Akutagawa qui se relevait après être tombé, toussant contre sa main. Il n'avait pas prévu cette explosion apparemment, Atsushi sourit.

\- Incapable de prévoir ce genre d'événements, dit ironiquement le Tigre-Garou avec sarcasme

Quand Akutagawa se tournait vers sa direction, il grognait de rage, serrant les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent et que ses ongles fins se plantaient dans ses paumes.

\- Pourquoi essayer de me combattre, continuait le plus jeune en retenant un autre gémissement de douleur, On s'est déjà battu auparavant, et je m'en suis toujours sorti. T'acharner sur moi ne résoudra pas ce problème.

Akutagawa fronçait les sourcils, sentant sa colère croître.

\- Jamais je n'abandonnerais, crachait-il avec haine, Jamais je ne me laisserais vaincre par toi, je prouverais que je suis plus fort que toi.

\- Pourquoi le prouver ?

Le noiraud ne répondit pas. Il restait tel quel, et il fallut peu de temps pour que le plus petit comprenne. C'était évident, si évident.

\- Dazai ? Murmurait-il

\- Je ne dois rien à cet enfoiré.

\- Je vois, je comprends ce que tu veux.

Soudain, Râshomon s'élevait par dessus la tête de Akutagawa, celui-ci plongé dans sa propre ombre de rouge et de noir.

\- Ne prétend pas me comprendre.

La voix crue, froide, dure, Akutagawa envoyait aussitôt la bête noire attaquer le garçon plus loin devant lui. Mais au moment où Râshomon s'approchait, Atsushi utilisait son pouvoir et changer ses jambes et ses mains par son pouvoir et il bondit sur le coté.

 _La bête au clair de lune._

Il partit à une vitesse affolante, et ce n'était qu'après avoir utilisé son pouvoir que ses blessures, jusqu'à présent douloureuses, finirent par s'apaiser, comme si soudain sa transformation les avait guérit. Il esquivait, Akutagawa le suivant du regard avec vivacité alors que Atsushi semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus avec vigilance. Puis quand il poussait un cri de guerre venant du fin fond de sa gorge, il levait sa patte de tigre et s'apprêtait à frapper son ennemi. Mais Akutagawa utilisait son pouvoir pour avaler l'espace qui se trouvait entre lui et son ennemi, créant ainsi un bouclier quasi incassable. Même si Atsushi essayait de forcer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il finit par être repoussé, traînant au sol en essayant de ralentir sa glisse en enfonçant ses griffes dans la terre. Mais ça ne se termina pas là, car il n'eut le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il ne perdait pas le nord et il repartit en avant pour tenter tant bien que mal de le toucher dans ses coups. Cependant Akutagawa était extrêmement fort, guidé par sa haine et sa rage, plus les combats entre eux s'enchaînaient, plus il devenait dur de le battre.

Atsushi aussi devenait de plus en plus fort, ça donnait un rendu à la fois contrasté et à la fois égal. Le plus jeune courut peut-être un peu trop sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et il poussait un cri de surprise quand il sentit quelque chose attraper sa patte arrière. Il tombait à l'avant, tirer en arrière par une main noire du pouvoir de Akutagawa, plantant ses griffes en tentant de s'arrêter. Mais rien à faire. Il fut finalement tiré en l'air, la tête à l'envers et les bras gesticulant dans toutes les sens. D'en bas, le noiraud le fixait les sourcils froncés et quand il faisait claquer sa langue, des pics se formèrent et ils foncèrent tous en même temps avec Atsushi, s'implantant à différents endroits dans son corps. La douleur revint comme une flèche alors qu'elle était pendant un instant partit, et le garçon ne put contenir ses hurlements.

N'importe quel être humain normal serait mort depuis longtemps déjà. Mais Atsushi était tout sauf normal. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que souffrir, alors il essayait de se débarrasser de la prise de Râshomon sur ses jambes, gémissant en même temps qu'il bougeait. Akutagawa ne bougeait pas d'un poil en l'observant, se contentant d'ordonner silencieusement à sa bête ses envies. Alors, quand Atsushi continuait de se débattre, la prise sur sa jambe lâchait, et il tombait en tournoyant sur lui-même. Mais à peine fut-il lâcher, après être tombé sous deux ou trois mètres, la bête s'enroulait autour de lui, et Akutagawa claquait ses doigts. Soudain à ce signal, des milliers de pieux sortirent de la bête dans le même centre, comme un immense oursin qui se déployait. Atsushi eut du mal à supporter ce surplus de souffrance qui brûlait en lui. Il hurlait si fort que sa voix en fut bloquée et enraillée au fond de son œsophage. Akutagawa prit un malin plaisir à le voir perdre sa voix et sa raison.

 _« Tu te fais des illusions, Tigre-Garou. »_

Soudain, un autre tremblement de terre, peut-être plus fort cette fois-ci. C'est à ce moment là que l'oursin disparut, et que Atsushi tombait cette fois-ci sur le sol, à plat ventre, complètement vidé de ses forces et de son énergie. Le sang continuait de couler autour de lui, il avait les yeux fermés, la mâchoire serrée, sentant la terre trembler. Le combat entre Akiko et Kajii devait être intense et violent en dessous, ce n'était pas la première explosion qu'il y avait dans les souterrains. Akutagawa se redressait une nouvelle fois, grognant après être tombé une deuxième fois.

 _« Tu ne pourras pas toujours te protéger derrière Dazai, et lui, ne sera pas toujours là pour toi. »_

\- Je comprends ce que tu as voulu me dire à ce moment, chuchotait Atsushi dans un murmure de douleur

Akutagawa se tournait vers lui, le regardant en haussant un sourcil.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

 _« Je sais bien ce que tu ressens. Tu crois qu'il sera là pour t'aider, quoiqu'il arrive. Toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est être reconnu à ses yeux pour ce que tu es, pour tes valeurs, tu veux qu'il t'apprécies, mieux encore, qu'il soit fier de toi. »_

Atsushi affichait un rictus, puis il relevait simplement la tête à quelques centimètres du sol, tremblant en sentant le sang chaud couler le long de sa tempe.

 _« Tu crois que parce qu'il a été gentil avec toi en faisant de toi son subordonné, il en a vraiment à foutre de ta misérable existence ? »_

\- Je ne compte peut-être pas, continuait-il, Peut-être que ma vie ne vaut pas grand chose pour Dazai.

Il commençait à poser ses mains à plat sur le sol, maintenant son poids sur ses bras pour tenter de se relever. Akutagawa le fixait faire en l'écoutant, avec un soupçon d'agacement tandis que le garçon en face était presque debout.

\- Cependant, tu vois...

Ses jambes fébriles tremblaient, il avait mal, mais il sourit.

 _« Il t'abandonnera, toi aussi. »_

Il levait la tête haute, son visage affichait une expression bizarre sur son visage. Comme si sa tristesse et sa douleur se faisait transparaître à travers de ses iris et de son sourire.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qui peut m'arriver, ou de ce qu'il pense de moi. Tout ce que je veux..

\- C'est être à ses cotés ? Dit amèrement Akutagawa en faisait claquer sa langue contre son palet

Atsushi secouait la tête de droite à gauche, murmurant un « non » du bout de ses lèvres alors qu'il sentit sa tête tourner à cause de ses pertes importantes de sang.

\- C'est qu'il me pardonne.

Akutagawa ne comprenait pas le sens de sa phrase, puis soudain, les arcs du pouvoir d'Atsushi apparut, et il se mit à rugir.

 _Pardon pour toujours vouloir savoir._

Sa tête, puis son corps entier se changèrent, il se transformait en tigre, guérissant ainsi de ses blessures.

 _Pardon pour toujours en vouloir plus._

Son rugissement grave se répandait dans le secteur, le Tigre un instant caché par les fumées encore épaisses de l'explosion qui s'était déclenchée quelques instants plus tôt.

 _Pardon pour mon égoïsme. Parce que je veux que tu ne regardes que moi._

Le noiraud serrait les dents, et quand il croisait le regard monstrueux de l'animal en face de lui, il hurlait.

\- RÂSHOMON !

La bête noire et rouge s'élevait dans son dos, puis elle fonçait vers le Tigre à une vitesse folle.

 _C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne veux plus de moi, que tu as appris à me détester._

Mais même si Atsushi était pleinement conscient de se qui se passait, l'animal était rapide et virulent, il évitait avec facilité l'attaque arbitraire de son ennemi, bondissant sur le côté avec la force de ses pattes.

 _Comme toutes les personnes que j'ai connu dans ma vie, finalement._

Il rebondit contre la voiture cabossée, sautant ainsi sur le plus vieux en rugissant, comme une véritable bête sauvage. C'en était effrayant. Akutagawa eut pour premier réflexe de se protéger en avalant l'espace entre lui et la bête, créant ainsi un bouclier. Le Tigre levait une de ses pattes et la puissance de son coup fut si puissant et si fort que le bouclier se brisa comme du verre, contrant temporairement le pouvoir du noiraud. Son coup atteignait son bras, Akutagawa poussant un hoquet de douleur quand il sentait les griffes trancher sa chair, se mettant de coté pour laisser le Tigre passer. Il marmonnait quelque chose dans son coin, frustré et choqué, mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire quelque chose que Atsushi attaquait de nouveau, n'y allant pas de main morte.

Ce coup-ci, Akutagawa réussit à l'esquiver, utilisant son pouvoir pour tenter de le blesser. Mais le problème, et celui-ci s'en rendit rapidement compte, c'était que peu importe si il le blessait gravement ou non, le Tigre se régénérerait, son pouvoir étant extrêmement puissant. Alors que ses attaques ne servaient presque plus à rien, Atsushi continuait de s'approcher, et il le frappait en le faisant s'écraser sur le sol avec lourdeur, la poussière s'élevant après qu'il ait atterrit. Le Tigre atterrit sur ses quatre pattes, observant le corps allongé sur le sol entouré par la fumée, grognant faiblement en le voyant bouger. Lui qui se sentait si supérieur il y avait quelques minutes de cela, se sentit si rabaissé à présent.

Il détestait ça.

\- Il est hors de question...

Akutagawa s'appuyait sur ses mains, se relevant en essuyant le sang sur sa bouche. Puis, la rage dans ses iris, ses arcs de pouvoir se soulevèrent et l'encerclèrent, son aura plus forte et imposante que jamais.

\- QUE JE PERDE CONTRE TOI !

Le Tigre grognait d'avantage, et son aura grandit elle aussi, presque autant que celle de son ennemi. Ce fut un véritable combat de titans, entre deux êtres désespérés. L'un hurlait, l'autre rugit, et les deux se bondirent l'un sur l'autre.

Mais tout se passa si vite.

Soudain, une troisième personne s'invitait dans cette bataille sans pitié, s'interposant en se plaçant au centre de la scène. Dazai levait les bras de chaque côté, et son pouvoir s'activait.

 _La Déchéance de l'Homme._

La lumière fut éblouissante, le vent soufflait fort, dans d'horribles bourrasques, et cela se produisait comme une sorte d'explosion, Râshomon disparaissant, et Atsushi reprenant sa forme normale. Quand la lueur s'atténuait, Atsushi s'effondrait à terre.

Silence.

Sa tête tournait, mais il luttait au fond de lui. Pas question de perdre connaissance, pas dans un moment pareil, pas comme ça. Alors il fronçait les sourcils, et relevait la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passait en face de lui, voyant le monde tourner et flouté. Dazai baissait les yeux quand il réussit à arrêter ce conflit, et Akutagawa se relevait, dévorant des yeux le brun en sentant sa haine croître en plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Comment oses-tu...

\- Tu vas t'arrêter là, interrompit aussitôt Dazai en tournant la tête vers lui, Tu n'es pas assez fort pour te battre contre lui. Ni contre moi.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable, grognait Akutagawa en serrant les dents

\- Si, justement.

\- Je me suis amélioré depuis que tu es parti !, hurlait-il

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me le prouver ?

Akutagawa serrait les poings, puis il hurlait, Râshomon s'élevant de nouveau par dessus sa tête avant de foncer vers Dazai. Celui-ci ne levait qu'une main, et à peine la bête le touchait qu'il disparut par son pouvoir. Akutagawa en profita ainsi pour s'approcher de lui, mais quand il levait le bras, Dazai levait son poing et le frappait au visage en le faisant reculer. Dazai était fort, très fort, le noiraud le détestait. Il sifflait entre ses dents, sa main contre sa joue, puis il reprit à peine son souffle qu'il décidait de refaire diversion avec sa bête pour l'attaquer.

\- Ça t'avais manqué, pas vrai ? Dit-il avec sarcasme

Dazai se défendait avec concentration, ne parlant pas, ne laissant pas transparaître ses émotions, alors que Akutagawa au contraire était en train de perdre la raison face à lui. Atsushi clignait des yeux, réussissant à lutter contre le sommeil, se relevant sur ses jambes. Il n'avait plus cette horrible douleur dans ses intestins, quand il regardait il n'avait pas une seule égratignure, tout le sang qui s'était étalé n'était plus là, comme si cette torture il se l'était imaginée lui-même et que tout n'a été que dans sa tête. Il fronçait les sourcils, puis regardait face à lui. Il aperçut Dazai et Akutagawa se battre, c'était plutôt surréaliste, avec le noiraud qui essayait d'attaquer avec son pouvoir, Dazai l'annulant, puis ils essayaient de se battre au corps à corps avec grande violence. Il pouvait apercevoir tout le désespoir dans les mouvements de Akutagawa, Atsushi put presque se reconnaître à travers lui. Et quand Dazai réussit à le frapper, il eut comme un flash de ce qui lui était arrivé dans les archives de l'Agence. Ce souvenir réveillait ce foutu pincement de cœur.

Ça y ait, le monde arrêtait de trembler, il était conscient, c'était la première fois qu'il avait réussit à ne pas sombrer. Alors il entendait les coups de feu un peu plus loin, les explosions qui résonnaient en dessous de la terre, il voyait aussi la fumée encore noire qui s'élevait des ruines d'une partie de l'entrepôt, il voyait le combat entre Dazai et son ancien subordonné. Et puis il y avait lui, dans son coin, il observait simplement, il ne faisait rien. Il ne voulait pas rester comme ça, il voulait aider, il voulait être utile, lui prouver, non, prouver au monde, aux adultes de l'orphelinat qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de sa vie et qu'il n'était pas un bon-à-rien. Il voulait simplement aider les gens. Alors il se redressait, et quand il sentit son énergie renaître au fond de lui, il activait une nouvelle fois son pouvoir pour changer ses bras et ses jambes.

Akutagawa réussit à contrer une frappe de Dazai, mais s'en prit une autre. Il essayait d'utiliser Râshomon en même temps, après tout, il était peut-être fort mais il était difficile de gérer deux choses à la fois. Il était pourtant fatigué après le combat qu'il avait eu avec le Tigre-Garou, blessé et usé, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, ni d'abandonner. Dazai semblait ne pas s'affaiblir, se contentant de riposter ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Atsushi bondit, puis quand Akutagawa allait reformer une autre attaque, il lui sautait dessus. C'était sûrement une des seules fois où il pouvait faire ça sans se retrouver empalé. Dazai écarquillait les yeux à ce geste inattendu, ne s'attendant pas à se faire voler son combat. Atsushi se redressait après avoir fait chuter son ennemi, et en profitait du fait qu'il soit supérieur à lui pour sortir ses crocs et de le mordre à l'épaule.

Le noiraud poussait un cri de douleur à ce geste barbare et il réussit, allez savoir comment, à se retirer de là en repoussant Atsushi, se tenant l'épaule douloureuse. Atsushi reculait jusqu'à la voiture cabossée, et la soulevait avec la force de ses pattes de Tigre, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Atsushi, arrête toi ! Hurlait aussitôt Dazai

Mais Atsushi ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter, et il lançait le véhicule qu'il tenait vers son ennemi. Celui-ci fit apparaître Râshomon qui frappait dedans, l'envoyant valser ailleurs. Quand le Tigre-Garou regardait, la voiture fit quelques tonneaux avant de chuter dans le vide par dessus la falaise de la décharge. Elle était si haute, personne ne survivrait avec une telle hauteur avec les verres, les métaux qui pouvaient se trouver au fond du gouffre. Atsushi reprit ses esprits, puis il fonçait une nouvelle fois sur Akutagawa en ne se souciant pas des avertissements de son supérieur. Dazai grognait dans son coin, ne savant vraiment s'il pouvait s'interposer ou non entre eux. Akutagawa hurlait de rage, attaquant de nouveau, puis le Tigre-Garou roulait sur le sol pour partir sur le coté, se relevant avec un genou à terre et l'autre relevé. Le noiraud avait la respiration rauque, se fatiguant de plus en plus, blessé à l'épaule et à divers endroits sur le corps. Atsushi ne voulait pas perdre non plus, il ne voulait pas être inutile, alors aussitôt, il fonçait une nouvelle fois sur lui.

\- ATSUSHI !

Soudain, le Tigre-Garou se retrouvait paralysé quand Dazai se postait devant lui et qu'il lui attrapait la patte. À ce contact une lumière éblouit Nakajima et son bras redevint à la normale, ainsi que le reste de son corps. Il levait les yeux vers Dazai, éberlué, celui-ci le fixant avec les sourcils froncés. Il serrait sa poigne, il lui faisait mal.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! S'énervait-il

Atsushi le fixait, puis fronçait à son tour les sourcils.

\- Laisse moi, dit-il

\- Alors quoi, c'est que maintenant que tu t'énerves contre moi ?

\- Je veux finir ma mission, répondit aussitôt le plus petit

\- Ce n'est pas en le tuant que tu la réussiras. Si tu commences à penser comme ça, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

Atsushi le regardait, puis son visage semblait moins ferme. Il ne se souciait plus de la poigne de Dazai sur son bras, simplement de son regard.

\- Et alors ? Murmurait-il

Le brun le fixait toujours en ayant entendu ses mots, puis il desserrait son emprise sur son avant-bras. Il n'était toujours pas énervé contre lui, analysait Dazai, il n'était pas rancunier non plus. Mais Atsushi n'oubliait pas, il n'oubliait jamais, et il souffrait toujours en silence. C'était quelque chose que le détective savait déjà, mais ce n'était en apercevant son regard qu'il se rendit compte à quel point ça lui faisait du mal, à Atsushi.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me frapper si je ne t'obéis pas ?

Dazai écarquillait les yeux. Étrangement, ça l'affectait lui aussi, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

SHLAK.

Son souffle se coupait difficilement quand Osamu sentit une lame se planter dans le bas de son dos. Akutagawa enfonçait son couteau dans sa chair, soufflant à son oreille.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, finalement, dit-il après avoir entendu ce qu'Atsushi avait dit, Tu es toujours aussi hypocrite qu'à l'époque.

Le Tigre-Garou eut les yeux exorbités quand il réalisait ce qu'il se passait, son cœur s'accélérant à une vitesse impressionnante, et quand il voulut faire un pas en avant pour intervenir, le noiraud sortit un autre poignard et le plaçait sous la gorge de Dazai, collant le coté tranchant de la lame contre son cou.

\- Non, dit-il d'un ton joueur, Ne t'approche pas, Gamin.

Atsushi se bloquait, paralysé sur place, ne sachant plus quoi faire à ce moment là.

\- Dazai est peut-être puissant, mais tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est annuler les pouvoirs surnaturels. Il est humain, les balles et les lames peuvent le tuer.

À ces mots, il enfonçait la lame dans son dos, Dazai retenant du mieux qu'il le put un gémissement, essayant de paraître neutre comme il avait toujours l'habitude de le faire. Atsushi sifflait entre ses dents, la peur et l'angoisse le submergeant. Oui, c'était pourtant une évidence, pourquoi Atsushi parut aussi surprit en l'apprenant ? Pour lui Dazai était fort, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé qu'une pauvre lame pouvait l'achever aussi facilement. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Comment aurait réagit Dazai si il avait sa place ? Impossible de le savoir, impossible de pouvoir lire dans sa tête.

\- Dazai...

Si il pouvait se défendre, il l'aurait déjà fait. Il était paralysé à cause du couteau dans son dos, Akutagawa avait touché les nerfs. Et à ce qu'il pouvait voir, il ne pouvait rien faire avec l'arme appuyée sur sa gorge.

Atsushi était seul.

\- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, dit la voix crue de Akutagawa, Ça fait des années que je rêve de pouvoir faire ça, alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis.

Il ravalait sa salive, sa gorge se serrait amèrement. Il détestait le ton de sa voix, il hésitait à intervenir, mais en aucun cas il ne voulait risquer la vie de Dazai. Jamais il ne la mettra en danger, quitte à tout perdre.

Cette décision, il l'avait dans sa tête depuis longtemps déjà.

Alors en se disant ça, il desserrait les poings, et il soupirait lourdement en se résignant. Il levait la tête haute, les yeux bloqués sur Akutagawa comme attendant simplement ce qu'il avait à dire. Quand il le comprit, le noiraud affichait un sourire mauvais. Et quand ce fut Dazai qui le comprit, il poussait un soupir remplis d'arrière-pensées et lourd de sens.

\- Recule, ordonnait Akutagawa

\- Atsushi ne l'écoute pas.

Le garçon restait sourd aux paroles de Dazai et reculait de deux pas.

\- Encore.

Alors il s'exécutait une nouvelle fois, s'éloignant de plus en plus.

\- Atsushi, menaçait le brun

Ses pieds continuaient de marcher en arrière jusqu'à ce que Akutagawa lui dise stop. Mais il s'arrêtait soudain quand ses pieds frôlaient la falaise. Son regard se baladait à l'arrière, et il vit le fin fond de la décharge en dessous. C'était en voyant la hauteur qu'il comprit.

C'était évident.

\- Recule encore, ordonnait Akutagawa

Oui, une évidence.

Ses envies étaient cruelles, abominables, il ne voulait pas seulement se venger de Dazai, il voulait aussi se venger de lui. Combiner les deux était malin, obliger son ancien supérieur à regarder la mort stupide de son actuel subordonné. Son subordonné naïve qui voulait « protéger les gens ». Quelle idée débile, c'était idiot, il avait l'air si bête comme ça, au bord de sa fin, contrôlé, non, soumis par son ennemi. Atsushi a toujours su lui-même qu'il avait été toute sa vie qu'un être dupe et puéril, naïve sur ce qui l'entourait, naïve sur ces pensées et ses envies. Pourquoi avoir sauvé quelqu'un comme lui, fragile comme du verre ? Il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'Akutagawa, ni aussi sûr de lui, aussi déterminé et fier. Atsushi n'a jamais su protéger qui que ce soit, il n'avait même pas réussi à se protéger lui-même.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, Atsushi-kun, dit Dazai

Sa voix était plus calme, plus prudente. Il savait bien qu'il pouvait le faire, il savait qu'il était prêt à le faire.

\- Pour une fois, arrête de réfléchir. Pense un peu à toi pour changer.

Akutagawa appuyait sur la lame en la traînant de quelques centimètres, des gouttes de sang commençant à couler le long de sa gorge.

Penser à soi ?

Combien de fois Atsushi n'a t-il pensé qu'à lui. Il ne faisait que de se plaindre, il passait son temps à se morfondre sur son sort, à larmoyer en pensant à son temps à l'orphelinat. Quand Dazai avait été là pour lui, à chaque moment, à chaque fois qu'il hésitait ou qu'il était au bord de craquer, il a été là pour le consoler, toujours à ses cotés. « Je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver. », « Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé », « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. ». Il n'avait fait que se plaindre.

Jamais il ne l'avait remercié.

Atsushi était égoïste.

 _Merci pour m'avoir sauvé._

Mourir ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Il l'avait tellement pensé auparavant, Dazai ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, lui qui voulait tout le temps se suicider. Non, c'était ridicule. Qui pourrait penser ça ? Mais mourir pour sauver sa vie, peut-être que ce serait une des seules choses censées qu'il aura fait dans sa vie.

 _Merci pour avoir prit soin de moi, pour m'avoir protégé._

Dazai lui avait sauvé la vie quand il était bord de la fin, voilà une belle façon de rendre sa dette, voilà une belle façon de le saluer, et de montrer sa reconnaissance pour lui.

Voilà une belle façon de lui dire qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

 _Merci pour avoir donné du sens à mon existence._

Il regardait une nouvelle fois le vide en dessous, estimant la hauteur, puis regardait en face de lui pour voir plus loin Akutagawa et Dazai. Tous les deux le regardaient fixement, l'un avec un certain plaisir cruel, impatient, puis l'autre avec.. Jamais Atsushi n'avait vu un tel regard. Jamais Dazai ne l'avait regardé ainsi, avec un tel soupçon de peur. Ce même regard que Atsushi ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il avait à la mort de Odasaku. Remplis de peur.

 _Merci pour m'avoir fait me sentir aimé._

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, se dit le Tigre-Garou, Je t'en prie. Atsushi le regardait dans les yeux, ne lançant pas un seul regard à son ennemi, puis soudain, il sourit.

 _Merci pour avoir été à mes cotés tous les jours._

Un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, pur et sincère, et les premières gouttes salées coulèrent sur ses joues. Le ciel orange entourait sa petite silhouette.

 _ **Merci pour avoir réchauffé mes mains quand j'avais froid.**_

\- Merci Dazai.

Il fermait les yeux, et sourit de toutes ses dents en laissant d'autres larmes s'écouler de ses yeux larmoyants.

\- Pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.

Dazai ouvrit grand les yeux quand il sentit sa poitrine se serrer fort, ça lui faisait tellement mal. Les pieds de Atsushi se balancèrent en arrière et doucement, son corps semblait basculer. Il continuait de sourire, il poussait un petit rire enfantin même tout en pleurant, et quand la moitié de son corps semblait tomber dans le vide, Dazai sentit son souffle se couper.

\- ATSUSHI !

Le sourire sur son visage était resté là, intact, jusqu'à ce que son corps s'enveloppe dans le vent et qu'il disparaisse. Dazai eut un mouvement en avant, mais il gémit quand la lame sur son cou s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa chair. Atsushi a juste disparu, comme ça, comme un souffle de vent. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Cette pensée là rendit la colère de Dazai encore plus intense, ainsi que cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Cette douleur là, il ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis la mort de Oda.

C'était horrible, ça faisait horriblement mal, Atsushi était son ami.

Il était plus que son ami.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, susurrait Akutagawa

Dazai fronçait les sourcils, puis serrait les dents, son cœur battant si fort par la rage qu'il eut du mal à se contrôler.

\- Toutes les personnes qui s'attachent à toi finissent toujours par souffrir, par saigner ou par mourir.

Ces mots furent de trop. Jamais il ne ressentit une telle haine de toute sa vie. Alors quand il semblait le moins concentré, Dazai levait son bras et attrapait la nuque de Akutagawa derrière lui, et quand celui-ci voulait lui trancher la gorge, il eut assez de force pour le saisir et le balancer par dessus son épaule. Son dos lui faisait mal, il gémit en comprenant que la lame était encore bien enfoncée, et il se tenait le cou en essayant de guérir les entailles en les recouvrant des bandages qu'il avait déjà. Le noiraud au sol, il ressentit son visage chauffer et il en profitait en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Akutagawa lui avait prit Atsushi. « _Protège les orphelins._ ». Dazai le détestait.

\- ATSUSHI ETAIT BIEN PLUS FORT QUE TOI !, cria le brun

Il s'agenouillait, puis attrapait son col en le secouant d'avant en arrière comme un fou furieux, lui crachant presque au visage.

\- Mais mieux que ça, il était bien plus bon que toi !, continuait-il, C'était quelqu'un de bien, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir des gens qui puissent l'aimer, il n'était pas comme toi !

Akutagawa fut surprit d'apercevoir ses yeux bruns. Il rêvait, ou ils brillaient en ce moment ? Non, ils brillaient vraiment. C'était la première fois, la première fois de sa vie que Dazai eut si mal qu'il eut envie de craquer.

\- Il était naïve mais très intelligent, il ne voulait faire de mal à personne. C'était ça qui manquait chez toi, toi une brute au cœur froid !

\- Tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'avais fais pour que tu me remarques ! Hurlait Akutagawa en saisissant les poignets qui serraient son col, Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu sois fier de moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, tu m'as abandonné, ESPECE D'ASSASSIN !

Dans ses iris, Dazai reconnut Atsushi dans ces mots. Il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il s'étranglait, sa gorge se serrant en réalisant à quel point il avait été idiot. Au fond, Akutagawa était un peu comme Atsushi, hormis le fait qu'il ait de mauvaises intentions et un mauvais fond, il voulait lui aussi que Dazai soit à ses cotés. En fait, il avait eu tout faux depuis le début. Dazai avait été un enfoiré, du début jusqu'à la fin. Parce que même avec Atsushi, il s'était comporté comme un salop. Il l'avait frappé.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?

Parce qu'après cette soirée à l'Agence, parce qu'après qu'il ait été avec Atsushi dans sa chambre, Dazai avait soudain prit peur.

Peur d'être compris.

Akutagawa profitait de ce moment de flottement pour lui donner un coup de boule et ainsi de se dégager de lui. Il se relevait, et avant même que Dazai ait pu le rattraper, il reculait, puis sortit une arme à feu de sa veste noire. Il la chargeait, puis fronçait les sourcils.

\- Me venger est tout ce qui me reste, dit-il, Ça fait longtemps que je rêve de te faire la peau.

Mais avant qu'il puisse tirer, il se figeait soudain quand il sentit un calibre se charger derrière sa tête. Il entendit plusieurs flingues se charger en même temps, quel son angoissant, et quand ses yeux se baladaient autour de lui, il vit les membres de l'Agence qui l'encerclaient. Ranpo, Kenji, Tanizaki, Akiko, tous étaient autour de lui, blessés, mais le visant avec leurs armes. Kunikida était celui qui se tenait derrière lui, figé de pied ferme. Tous avaient des blessures, des entailles, des traces de sang sur les vêtements et le visage, les sourcils froncés et la respiration forte. Akutagawa n'osait plus bougé, piégé comme un rat, il ne fallait pas être bête pour comprendre qu'il était seul face à eux, et que tous les autres avaient été vaincus.

\- Lâche ton arme, ordonnait le blond

Le noiraud grognait, le regard toujours bloqué sur Dazai en face de lui, puis n'ayant pas le choix, il lâchait simplement le flingue avant de baisser les deux bras le long de son corps. Mais ce qui fut surprenant, ce fut le rictus de fierté sur le coin de sa bouche. Dazai savait bien à quoi il pensait, ce n'était pas compliqué après tout, il était fier parce qu'il avait réussit à faire la plus grande partie de sa mission. Vaincre son adversaire principal. Le brun serrait les dents, puis enlevait finalement le couteau dans son dos avant de le jeter à l'avant, regardant avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait avoir l'homme qui se tenait face à lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi déçu, Akutagawa.

Il gardait la même expression. Dazai gardait son visage neutre, malgré ses yeux vitreux qui trahissait ses véritables sentiments, puis après un instant à le fixer, il finit par marcher, passant à coté de lui sans le regarder, comme il savait si bien le faire. Ce n'était qu'une fois que Dazai n'était plus là que le sourire de Akutagawa se dégradait jusqu'à s'effacer entièrement, ses yeux se baissant sur le sol.

Dazai marchait tout droit pendant que les membres de l'Agence s'occupait de Akutagawa à l'arrière, ne se souciant plus de ce qui se tramait autour de lui. À chaque pas qu'il faisait un pas, un son aigu semblait se propager dans son ouïe jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende rien d'autre que ce bruit incessant. Il entendait son souffle dans sa gorge, ce son aigu dans ses tympans, sa vue devint trouble, puis ses doigts tremblaient. Merde. Merde alors. Ses faibles pas s'arrêtèrent finalement au bord de la falaise, à là où Atsushi s'était jeté. Il regardait alors par dessus, ses cheveux secoués par le vent du soir, et sentit sa gorge se serrer quand il aperçut le corps de Atsushi au fond des ordures. Dazai détournait un instant le regard de cette horrible vision.

Il était mort comme un déchet.

Il méritait tellement mieux que ça.

Il a toujours mérité mieux. Dazai fronçait les sourcils, et il sentit un sanglot lui prendre la gorge. C'était horriblement dur, cruel, il avait pourtant prédit que les personnes les plus importantes pour lui étaient soumis à leur destin. Destin pour le moins sans pitié. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, non. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire, à ce moment précis, que Atsushi était définitivement partit. Peut-être qu'en rentrant demain à l'Agence il sera là, sur son bureau. Il discuterait avec Kyouka et il rirait. Puis il serait agacé à l'échec d'un des nouveaux suicides de Dazai, mais il sera là pour lui accorder du réconfort.

Puis en sortant le soir, ils divagueraient ensemble.

 _« Si un jour tu devais me laisser... »_

Cet enfant qui voulait tout savoir.

 _« Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. »_

Dazai sentit sa vue se brouiller.

Ce n'était que lorsqu'il était sur le point de reprendre le pas que soudain, il entendit un bruit. Comme du métal qui bougeait, pleins d'objets variés. Il fronçait les sourcils, et quand il se rendit compte que ce son venait de la décharge, il baissait à nouveau les yeux vers le gouffre. Puis ils s'écarquillèrent et il sentit un sentiment nouveau naître en lui.

Atsushi bougeait en bas. Ses bras, ses jambes faisaient bouger les ordures.

C'était de l'espoir.

À peine Dazai eut-il réalisé cela qu'il sentit une poussée d'adrénaline prendre son corps entier et il prit une seule inspiration avant de courir. Ses jambes ne le suivaient presque plus, il ne savait pas vraiment par où passer, mais peu importe, oui peu importait. Il glissait sur une ou deux pentes glisseuses, il descendait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à plein pieds dans la décharge. Il regardait par terre, les bouts de verres, les sapins de noël abandonnés, les appareils électroménagers, les pneus, les poubelles, les déchets. Il faisait claquer sa langue contre palet et quand il levait un instant ses yeux en l'air il pouvait voir Kunikida se précipiter au bord de la falaise en haut. Il paraissait plus petit vu d'en bas, Dazai peinait à voir quelle tête il pouvait faire en ce moment.

Peu importe.

Il regardait autour de lui, il marchait quelques pas en essayant de percevoir Atsushi. Son regard flottait dans tous les recoins possibles, et quand il escaladait une pile de déchets, il le vit enfin. Allongé, là-bas, au milieu du néant. Le cœur de Dazai s'arrêtait puis il ne respirait qu'une ou deux fois avant de se remettre à courir vers sa direction. C'était périlleux, mais il s'en foutait royalement, arrivant rapidement à ses cotés en se jetant au sol. À genoux, il regardait Atsushi de haut en bas, le voyant les yeux fermés, le corps blessé. Quand il essayait de le soulever, il remarquait les morceaux de verres plantés dans son dos et ses bras.

Ses bras.

Ses avant-bras et ses mains en particulier, étaient ensanglantés et ses ongles étaient arrachés. Comment a t-il pu se faire ça ? Il entendait alors tousser, et son regard se concentrait de nouveau sur son visage. Il remarquait les sourcils froncés de Atsushi, et comme un miracle qu'il avait cru ne jamais voir naître, il ouvrit ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour que Dazai soit encore une fois étonné par la couleur de leurs iris.

\- Atsushi ! S'exclamait Dazai comme un appel de détresse

Le Tigre-Garou gémit longuement en bougeant, et il se redressait comme il le pouvait, Dazai hésitant un instant à l'aider en étant prit au dépourvu, complètement partagé dans tous ces sentiments nouveaux. Quelques instants plus tôt il croyait l'avoir perdu, et puis désormais, il..

\- Il a marché ?

Sa voix rauque réveillait Dazai qui était encore plongé dans ses pensées. Il le regardait, bégayant en ne comprenant pas sa question.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'il a marché ? Répétait-il en tournant la tête vers lui, Akutagawa.

Dazai le regardait longuement en ne comprenant toujours pas. Son esprit encore dans le vague, il essayait de comprendre en faisant sortir son coté perspicace et réfléchi. Il regardait alors ses mains en sang, puis il se posait alors cette même question qu'il s'était posé plus tôt. Son regard allait se porter en haut de la falaise, et quand il la descendit des yeux, il remarquait les énormes entailles, les fissures qui ressemblaient à des griffes d'animal qui s'étaient crées dans la pierre. Ce n'était qu'après qu'il comprit.

L'hypothèse était la suivante. Atsushi avait fait croire qu'il se laisserait mourir pour convaincre Akutagawa. Mais lorsqu'il était tombé, il avait amorti sa chute en changeant ses bras en pattes de Tigre, l'empêchant de mourir. De cette manière il faisait croire à Akutagawa qu'il l'avait vaincu, de cette manière il avait pu gagné du temps, de cette manière les autres membres de l'Agence ont pu arriver avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit à Dazai. Atsushi savait que même mort, il ne sauverait pas Dazai, parce que Akutagawa était déterminé à se venger. Simple, bête, et pourtant.

Atsushi avait tout prévu.

Dazai regardait encore un instant le vague en face de lui, puis il portait ses yeux sur le visage de Atsushi, croisant son regard fatigué. Dazai grognait, puis il attrapait sa chemise en l'approchant de lui, le fixant avec énervement.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! Criait-il, À quel point es-tu suicidaire au juste ?!

Atsushi le regardait avec incompréhension, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part.

\- Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce que t'as essayé de prouver ?!

Il sourit.

\- Deux choses.

Il essayait de se redresser d'avantage, sifflant entre ses dents quand toutes ses entailles lui furent soudain très douloureuses.

\- D'abord, tu m'as dit un jour que j'étais trop prévisible. Alors je voulais te surprendre un peu, pour une fois...

Dazai soufflait pas le nez, secouant la tête en tenant toujours sa chemise fermement dans ses mains.

\- Et puis, je voulais juste prouver que..., commençait-il en sentant ses yeux larmoyer une nouvelle fois, Que les gens qui s'attachent à toi, ne sont pas destinés à mourir.

Cette phrase fut comme un déclic pour le plus grand. Son visage s'adoucit, ainsi que sa prise, et il se contentait de le regarder longuement dans les yeux sans le quitter du regard. Il restait sans doute un long moment comme ça, alors que le ciel devenait de plus en plus rosé, et les mots qu'il venait de prononcer...

Dazai les attendait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Sa mâchoire tremblait, ses bras aussi, puis en voyant le fin sourire sur les lèvres de Atsushi, il se mit à sourire aussi. Puis il rit. C'est en riant qu'il lâchait sa chemise et que soudain il serrait le garçon dans ses bras devenus faibles. Atsushi avait encore mal, mais il s'en foutait. Il gardait les yeux grand ouverts quand il réalisait le geste de Dazai, sentant son cœur s'arrêter ainsi que sa respiration. Le brun le serrait fort, très fort, refusant de le lâcher, rien ne pouvait le forcer à le lâcher un jour. Il ne voulait plus, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il serrait un peu plus fort ses bras autour de lui. Il riait encore.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça.

Sa voix était plus tremblante qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'aimait pas être autant à découvert, alors il surjouait ses rires. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur son visage qu'il portait une main sur ses joues et qu'il regardait ensuite le bout de ses doigts. Ils étaient mouillés, pourquoi son visage était mouillé. Dazai se rendit compte que c'était des larmes qui coulaient.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu pleures ? Dit Atsushi en sentant sa chemise se tremper

Lui-même semblait surprit. Dazai fit claquer sa langue, puis secouait la tête en cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son visage.

\- Ferme la.

Atsushi sourit avec amusement. Puis sentant ses propres yeux s'embuer, il serrait son ami en retour, plongeant sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

 _« Il t'abandonnera, toi aussi. »_

Non. Non, il ne le fera pas.

 **.**

2 semaines passèrent.

Deux semaines longues et pénibles. C'était en rentrant de leur mission périlleuse à l'entrepôt abandonné que les membres de l'Agence purent se reposer et être soigné un à un par Akiko. Bien sûr, ce fut pour tous une véritable torture longue et douloureuse. Naomi qui avait tout entendu et vu fut la première à sauter au cou de chacun de ses amis, en premier par son frère bien sûr, mais aussi à Atsushi. Kyouka fut la plus heureuse de le revoir sain et sauf, le Patron les félicitant pour leur dur travail face à la Mafia Portuaire. Ce qui surprit la moitié des membres parce que c'était assez rare finalement. Depuis ce soir là, les attaques de la Mafia diminuèrent considérablement, mais l'arrivée de la Guilde et la vengeance de la Mafia qui devait se préparer laisser alors cette situation temporaire. Mais peu importait, tout le monde allait bien, et Akiko avait gardé un citron en souvenir de ce merveilleux moment passé dans les souterrains.

Une fois que tout se termina, la vie à l'Agence de Détectives armés reprit son cours normal, comme si tout, absolument tout de ce qu'il s'était passé ne s'était jamais produit. Quand Atsushi et Dazai se croisaient, ils se souriaient, discutaient ensemble, puis quand ils avaient une mission, Dazai travaillait avec Kunikida et Atsushi avec Kenji ou bien avec Tanizaki. Oui, tout se passait comme si rien ne s'était produit. Comme si cette mission qu'ils avaient eu ensemble à la montagne n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si cette soirée de festivités et ce moment dans la chambre de Atsushi n'étaient jamais arrivé, comme si Dazai n'avait jamais rien dit dans les archives, comme si cette opération contre la Mafia et les mots de Atsushi au bord de la falaise n'aient jamais existé.

Tout était fait en sorte pour faire oublier tous ces moments.

Pourtant Atsushi était du genre à ne jamais oublier. Et bizarrement, Dazai aussi.

18h38.

Le soleil se couchait sur la ville, il n'y avait plus personne dans l'Agence à cette heure-ci. Seul Atsushi était resté là, à finir son rapport comme la plupart des soirées. Comme d'habitude, il profitait du silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce, et il poussait un long soupir de soulagement quand il tapait les derniers mots sur son clavier. Il s'étirait, laissant son dos s'écrouler sur le dossier de sa chaise, et il fermait un instant les yeux en savourant ce calme inégalable.

\- Encore ici à travailler, Atsushi-kun.

Il n'eut besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre, et il sourit. Il finit par tourner la tête pour voir Dazai appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, le fixant les mains dans les poches de son manteau, avec son éternel regard rassurant. Atsushi agrandit son rictus et hochait simplement la tête pour réponse. Il soupirait, tournant un instant les yeux vers le ciel coloré de l'extérieur, puis les reportait sur son ami.

\- Et si nous allions divaguer, Dazai ?

Celui-ci rit avec amusement.

\- Je n'attendais que ça.

Le cœur du plus petit ne fit que se serrer d'avantage.

 **.**

ça faisait peut-être un quart d'heure que les deux hommes marchaient maintenant, côte à côte, le dos droit en regardant à l'avant. C'était comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, comme au bon vieux temps. C'était dans le silence que cette balade se produisait encore une fois, un silence agréable, confortable, ce silence que Atsushi ne partageait qu'avec le brun. Les mains dans le dos, il se tortillait les doigts peut-être nerveusement, et quand il se mit à réfléchir, il prit enfin la parole.

\- Je crois avoir deviné pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de moi.

Dazai fut soudain intéressé par ses mots, et il tournait la tête vers le plus petit, le regardant alors que lui gardait les yeux devant lui. Il avait toujours ce fin sourire aux lèvres, celui qu'il avait toujours quand il marchait avec Dazai.

\- Tu t'es éloigné parce que tu as eu peur que je puisse te comprendre, expliquait-il doucement, Tu as su que j'étais attaché à toi, et donc tu ne voulais pas que j'essaye d'entrer dans ta carapace.

Le plus vieux ne répondit rien, et c'est à ce silence que Atsushi finit par tourner la tête vers lui, le regardant longuement, captivé.

\- C'est ça ?

\- Presque.

Dazai soupirait.

\- Je me suis éloigné parce que moi aussi je me suis attaché à toi.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'ils prononcèrent de la soirée, et cette dernière phrase suffit à satisfaire Atsushi qui n'avait rien demandé de plus par la suite. Il sourit.

« Admiration. ». C'était le nom qu'il avait attribué à ce sentiment étrange qui animait sa soif de rendre fier Dazai. Mais c'était plus que ça, il a toujours voulu plus. Peut-être qu'il avait accordé le mauvais nom à cette envie. C'était plus fort, plus important que de l'admiration. Atsushi à toujours voulu plus. Il n'avait pas seulement envie de le rendre fier, il voulait aussi être la première personne à ses côtés, il voulait qu'il le remarque, qu'il soit heureux, il voulait le rendre heureux. Il voulait le connaître, qu'il le connaisse, il voulait être aussi important pour Dazai que lui l'était pour lui. Il voulait qu'il lui sourisse, qu'il lui caresse les cheveux, qu'il rit et qu'il le regarde. Qu'il ne regarde que lui. Il aimerait qu'il l'apprécie, qu'il l'aime autant que lui.

Atsushi était officiellement égoïste. Mais au fond, ça lui allait. Il aimait ressentir de telles envies inaccessibles..

 **.**

Une autre semaine passait, Noël était à leurs portes. Ce jour là, le 22 décembre, il avait neigé sur tout Yokohama. Quand Kunikida était arrivé à l'Agence, il s'était dirigé vers Dazai et lui avait montré un nouvel article, présentant des présences nocturnes dans les ruelles de la 5ème avenue. L'enquête avait été au premier regard intéressante et quand Dazai lui avait demandé pourquoi il la lui présentait de cette manière, le blond lui avait simplement répondu que cette investigation n'était pas spécifié dans son carnet des idéaux et que de ce fait il ne viendrait pas. Quand Dazai lui avait fait la réflexion que c'était parce qu'il avait la frousse, Kunikida s'était aussitôt énervé, ce qui avait fait rire le brun un court instant. La première chose qu'il fit en apprenant que son coéquipier ne serait pas présent, ce fut de proposer (de force) l'enquête à Atsushi et à l'idée de travailler à nouveau avec lui, il accepta.

23h02.

Il faisait nuit noire dans ce quartier de la ville. Les étoiles brillaient derrière les nuages gris qui s'étaient accumulés et les flocons de neige flottèrent avec grâce dans l'espace, comme une véritable valse synchronisée. La ville était lumineuse. Les lampadaires étaient allumés, mieux encore, toutes les décorations de Noël étaient allumées, il y avait du rouge, du jaune, du bleu, c'était beau, c'était coloré, il y avait ces couleurs partout dans les rues. Il y avait aussi un grand sapin blanc qui brillait de milles feux au loin sur la place, les lumières des fenêtres étaient allumés elles aussi, on entendait les rires des enfants, les chœurs qui chantaient aux portes des maisons, on entendait les chiens aboyer aussi. En regardant un peu plus loin, il y avait des couples emmitouflés qui se tenait par le bras en marchant dans les rues, des familles qui poussaient des cadis remplis de cadeaux, des pères Noël qui récoltaient des dons, c'était beau, jovial, festif, jamais Atsushi n'avait vu un tel spectacle de sa vie.

Pour leur mission, Atsushi et Dazai étaient assis sur les tuiles d'un toit d'une maison, l'un à coté de l'autre, observant la ville qui semblait vivre devant eux. Le plus jeune profitait de ce moment, se réchauffant comme il le pouvait du froid d'hiver. Chaque souffle s'évaporait dans l'air à l'état de buée, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il frissonnait qu'il sentait quelque chose de chaud tenir ses mains. Il baissait les yeux et il vit Dazai lui prendre les mains, les serrant dans les siennes pour les réchauffer du froid mordant. Atsushi se sentit bien à cet instant, aimant la douce chaleur de sa peau. Il le regardait quand il apportait ses mains à sa bouche et qu'il soufflait dessus. Cet enfoiré savait à quel point Atsushi aimait quand il faisait ça. Il le regardait, sentant sa poitrine lui faire mal en l'observant, puis il se mit à réfléchir, à plusieurs choses à la fois. Alors après un long moment de silence, il finit par prendre la parole.

\- Dazai, commençait-il, J'aimerais te proposer un marché.

Le brun soupirait avec amusement en entendant cette phrase.

\- Je t'écoute.

Il fut soulagé d'entendre ça.

\- Je sais que je réfléchis trop, et je sais aussi que je pose beaucoup de questions, dit-il en gardant un air sérieux, Alors voilà, j'aimerais te proposer quelque chose. Laisse moi te poser trois questions. Juste trois questions, et en échange, je ne demanderais plus rien, je ne t'embêterais plus avec mes pensées ou à vouloir en savoir toujours plus sur toi. Mais tu dois impérativement répondre à ces trois questions, tu n'as pas le droit de les éviter.

\- Je vois que tu as le sens des affaires, rit Dazai

Atsushi continuait de le regarder en redoutant légèrement sa réponse. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui fut soulagé en voyant la manière dont il le fixait.

\- D'accord. Pose moi tes questions.

\- Tu y répondras ?

\- Mmh.

Le Tigre-Garou sentit alors sa précipitation le rattraper en comprenant qu'il avait le feu vert, mais il décidait alors de prendre son temps, réfléchissant longuement à chacune de ses questions. Pff, qu'il était bête. Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait demander. Alors il prit une inspiration, entendant les rires des enfants en bas, dans les rues.

\- Il y a eut ce soir, où on est allé mangé dans ce petit restaurant de ramens. Tu es soudainement parti quand j'ai commencé à parler de tes tentatives de suicide. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Dazai se souvint alors de ce moment là, et il détournait le regard, un rictus sur le coin de la bouche. Il ne tardait pas à répondre, fidèle à sa parole.

\- Je suis parti parce-que tu as dis que je n'avais pas de vraies intentions de me suicider. Tu as dis aussi qu'il était facile de se donner la mort, et que si je voulais vraiment mourir, ça aurait été fait depuis longtemps.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors tu avais raison, répondit aussitôt le plus grand, Tu as réussi à comprendre, et je suis parti parce-que tu avais facilement lu dans ma tête à ce moment là.

Atsushi continuait de le regarder, comprenant petit à petit les choses de son point de vue.

\- Ces suicides que je m'improvisent, c'est une façon de dégoûter le monde de se donner la mort.

Oui, ça paraissait évident maintenant. Atsushi fut soulagé d'apprendre ça, dans un sens. Alors après un instant de silence après cette réponse, le garçon poursuivit sa part du contrat.

\- Je crois qu'il existe deux Dazai, dit-il soudainement en le regardant dans les yeux, Il y a le Dazai de la Mafia Portuaire, froid et insensible, qui paraît sans pitié et qui s'exécute cruellement. Et puis il y a le Dazai de l'Agence, celui que j'ai appris à connaître. Celui la, il est souriant, touchant, il prend soin des plus faibles et aime taquiner ses coéquipiers quand ça lui chante. Les deux Dazai sont très différents, et pourtant... Je n'arriverais pas à savoir lequel des deux est le vrai toi, lequel des deux... est juste un masque que tu portes pour cacher l'autre.

Osamu fut captivé par ce qu'il disait, le fixant alors que lui posait finalement sa question.

\- Alors j'aimerais savoir, continuait Atsushi, Qui es-tu réellement ?

Le détective se raclait la gorge, et prit beaucoup plus de temps à répondre à cette interrogation que la première. Lui-même, ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse.

\- J'en sais rien, dit-il finalement après un long instant, Je crois... Je crois être un peu des deux, je suppose. Je suis bien cette personne que tu vois tous les jours, mais je suis aussi cette personne que tu as pu entrevoir. J'aimerais oublier cette horrible personne que j'ai été à l'époque, et c'est peut-être pour ça que je la cache aujourd'hui.

Il sourit.

\- Tout le monde a des secrets, tout le monde a un passé. Tout le monde a des cotés de soi que l'on n'aimerait pas montrer. Je ne voulais pas que les membres de l'Agence, ou bien toi, voient ces côtés là.

Cette phrase, rendit un instant le plus petit en réflexion. Il repensait à tout ce que son supérieur venait de dire, détournant le regard. Il était un peu des deux, oui, il pouvait être dur comme il pouvait être réconfortant. Tout le monde était un peu comme ça, au fond. Dazai avait juste un passé plus lourd que la plupart de ces personnes. Atsushi soupirait, puis il regardait une nouvelle fois la ville éclairé de mille feux qui s'étalait devant eux. Ça faisait longtemps que le brun avait lâché ses mains, et le plus jeune se mit alors à les regarder, pliant puis dépliant ses doigts, entendant des cloches résonner dans les rues.

\- Quelle est ta dernière question ?

Atsushi eut un hoquet de surprise. Il se raclait la gorge en y pensant, et il gardait pour cette fois-ci le regard détourné, observant le sapin un peu plus loin, hésitant à parler.

\- Ce soir là, après la fête, commençait-il finalement à voix basse, J'ai...

Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa phrase. Il repensait à ce moment, où son visage était affreusement proche du sien, où la distance entre eux était restreinte à en mourir. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, et Dazai aussi comprit exactement où il voulait en venir. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre.

\- Et donc ?

\- J'aimerais bien savoir..

Il regardait ses mains, puis y alla le cœur net.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé, si j'étais allé au bout de mon geste..?

Dazai l'observait, et il ne répondit pas. Du moins, pas immédiatement parce qu'il se mit à réfléchir. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé, il repensait aussi à toutes ces choses qu'il avait pu ressentir. Il soupirait.

\- Je n'en sais rien, finit-il par dire, Je n'en sais rien du tout.

Atsushi tournait la tête vers lui, l'observant alors que lui haussait les épaules tout en regardant face à lui.

\- Va savoir, ah. On ne le saura peut-être jamais.

Cette réponse laissa Atsushi sur sa faim. Il baissait les yeux vers le sol, puis haussait à son tour les épaules.

\- Oui. Sans doute.

\- La question se pose donc de savoir..

Quand le garçon relevait les yeux, il croissait le regard de Dazai, lourd, intense. Il y avait un rictus joueur sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Jusqu'où peut aller ta curiosité, Atsushi-kun ?

Il sentit son estomac se nouer à cette phrase. Dazai le fixait toujours avec ce même regard, ne le quittant pas des yeux, et Atsushi fit de même en plongeant dans ses iris. Il se pinçait la lèvre inférieure, le vent froid secouant leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux, la neige qui tombait recouvrant leurs mèches et formant un fin duvet blanc.

Et quand sa vue se brouillait par les lumières de la ville qui se reflétaient dans leurs yeux, Atsushi cessa _enfin_ de réfléchir, se penchait soudain en avant en appuyant ses mains sur les tuiles, et il l'embrassait.

 _Fin._


End file.
